


Долгая Дорога На Запад - 2 (альтернатива)

by Allora



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Вольная фантазия на тему "Пока плыли в Валинор, потеряли Гимли, и Леголас решает отправиться его искать".Леголас попадает в другой мир, где его ждут долгие поиски друга, приключения и новые знакомства.Предупреждение: Леголас и Гимли тут практически для отвода глаз, в главные герои случайно выбились оригинальные персонажи.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сама тема родилась у Рохирримки, в ее "Долгой дороге на Запад" (http://legfanfics.narod.ru/rohirrimka.htm), в свое время я не дождалась продолжения и написала собственное, альтернативное. Дело было в далеком 2003 году...  
> Нет, не так, будем честными: это - "мой первый фанфик" (тм). Написанный в 2003 году.
> 
> За адмантин отдельное спасибо Кассандре Клэр.  
> За консультации боевых сцен и вдохновение во всем - спасибо Кирну.  
> За вдохновение в некоторых сценах - В.С. Высоцкому (Баллады из "Стрел Робин Гуда") и Алише Чиной.  
> За справедливую критику и редакцию - благодарю Li_Liana  
> Остальное - только мое воображение, любовь к Леголасу и Кирну, и желание продолжить интересную историю.

**Пролог**

 

Берег скрылся вдали. Леголас больше не оборачивался, он изо всех сил вглядывался вперед, туда, где небо плавно переходило в море... Митрандир давно молчал, тоже не отрывая взгляд от горизонта, будто сейчас уже был неважен курс – лишь бы плыть туда, к линии, на которой сходятся небо и море. Эльф напрягал свое острое зрение, пытаясь рассмотреть – когда же появится Преграда. Он уже потерял все тренированное эльфийское терпение, когда, наконец, из ниоткуда, со всех сторон, начал наползать плотный молочно-белый туман без запаха. Что-то предостерегающе крикнул Митрандир, Леголас не смог разобрать, что именно. Уже поднялись – все выше, выше, - знакомые круговые волны, уже пропали все звуки, уже вспыхнул ослепительный свет во все небо, само пространство, казалось, стремилось завязаться узлом, смяв лодку вместе с ее пассажирами...

На этот раз то ли Буря уже угасала, поэтому сила ее была заметно меньше предыдущей, то ли сказалось присутствие Митрандира, то ли Леголас был уже готов к происходящему, но сознания он не терял. Постепенно карусель пространства остановилась, море успокоилось, туман рассеялся, и над эльфийской ладьей замерцало сотнями бриллиантовых звезд бархатное ночное небо. В нескольких лигах по левому борту мигал, ярче всех звезд на небе, одинокий маяк. Земля... Что это за земля? Что ждет зеленолесского эльфа на ее берегах? Жив ли еще его друг, ради спасения которого он затеял это рискованное путешествие? Леголас коротко вздохнул. Ответы на все эти вопросы лежали там, за маяком...

Лодка мягко ткнулась носом в песчаный берег. Митрандир легко спрыгнул на землю, предоставив Леголасу в одиночку вытаскивать лодку. Она послушно выскользнула на мокрый песок, повинуясь сильным рукам – эльфийские материалы были так легки, что лодку мог приподнять и ребенок. Самый тяжелый был парус…

\- Слишком тихо… - обеспокоенно заметил Леголас.

\- Здесь, на побережье, всегда тихо. Некому шуметь… - маг стоял неподвижно, с сосредоточенным лицом оглядывая окрестности. Наконец, лицо его расслабилось, и он кивнул. – Все в порядке. Никого.

 Леголас остановился рядом с Митрандиром, настороженно вдыхая воздух чужого мира. Надо было решаться и идти туда, где его ждала неизвестность. Он надеялся, что, кроме нее, где-то там его ждет и Гимли тоже... Он глубоко вздохнул.

Маг повернулся к Леголасу и неожиданно мелодично что-то пропел. То есть, это была речь, но звучала она, как музыка. Эльф зачарованно прикрыл глаза. Митрандир улыбнулся.

\- Так говорят местные жители. Думаю, тебе стоит освоить их язык раньше, чем вы встретитесь.

\- Но это ведь совсем чужой язык? Сколько времени мне может понадобиться на его изучение – неделя, три, месяц? – Леголас был потрясен и околдован красотой чужой речи, но свои возможности оценивал трезво.

Маг усмехнулся, поднял руку и коснулся лба принца указательным пальцем, одновременно подняв к небу посох. Кроткая вспышка алого света полыхнула перед глазами эльфа, и он некоторое время ничего не видел, зато услышал певучий голос Митрандира, который озабоченно спрашивал – все ли в порядке.

\- Да, да, сейчас… - Леголас произнес эти простые слова и поразился, как они необычно прозвучали.

\- Ну, и вот, - добродушно проворчал маг, - а ты – недели, месяцы…

\- Я говорю на их языке? – пораженно переспросил Леголас, хотя и так уже все понял.

\- Если немного напряжешься, научишься говорить попеременно на всех известных тебе языках, включая этот, и отличать его от синдарина, например, или от вестрона – последнее сложнее. Для тебя сейчас этот новый язык стал эквивалентом Всеобщего языка, на нем ты сможешь общаться со всеми существами в этом мире…

Митрандир положил руку эльфу на плечо, и хотел что-то добавить, но тут, внезапно, лицо мага застыло на мгновение, глаза закрылись, он напрягся, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то.

\- Что-то случилось? – предчувствуя неизбежное, спросил Леголас.

\- Мне надо уходить, - открыл глаза Митрандир. – Я должен быть в другом месте...

Леголас отвернулся. Он, почему-то, ожидал подобного, но не так сразу. Слишком все быстро... Только недавно он плыл на корабле вместе с Гимли в Благословенный край, потом его занесло в мир, совершенно чужой и незнакомый. Там он нашел людей, ставших ему родными и близкими, женщину, которую почти уже стал считать матерью, сражался со сворой бандитов, защищая своих друзей... Не успел он насладиться победой, как появился Митрандир, принеся с собой радость встречи и надежду на то, что он, все же, доберется до Валинора. Не успел толком обрадоваться встрече и испытать боль разлуки с друзьями, как узнал о беде с Гимли. И вот он здесь, в новом враждебном мире, где его подстерегает опасность стать жертвой странной и непонятной охоты на существ, подобных ему… Справится ли он в одиночку? Эльф тряхнул головой, прогоняя тоскливые мысли. И не через такое проходил, переживу и это.

Маг сжал его плечо.

\- Я не хочу оставлять тебя одного, Леголас. Может, уйдем вместе? Это безнадежное дело. Ты погибнешь здесь, как Гимли.

Эльф отстранился. Суровая складка легла меж его бровей.

\- Он жив. Он жив, и я найду его. Иди туда, где ты нужнее. Я справлюсь…

Митрандир неожиданно улыбнулся.

\- Ты такой, какой есть, принц. Наверное, ты именно тот, кто сможет выжить в этом мире. Я вернусь за тобой сразу, как только смогу. Думаю, к тому времени ты уже решишь все проблемы с возвращением. - Лицо мага омрачилось. - Поверь, я хотел бы, чтобы ты был прав, но еще больше я хочу, чтобы ты был жив. Береги себя, и старайся не бросаться, очертя голову, в любую опасность. Ты слишком очеловечился за последнюю сотню лет, Леголас, растерял всю мудрость, рассудительность и выдержку. Постарайся вспомнить о том, что ты - эльф. И не дай Эру тебе забыть об этом здесь... Остерегайся синеглазых магов, они твои враги в этом мире. - Митрандир отпустил плечо эльфа и отступил назад, к лодке. - До свидания, Леголас. Надеюсь, что - до свидания.

Эльф склонил голову, молчаливо прощаясь - горло неожиданно сдавило так, что ни слова произнести не удавалось. Когда он поднял глаза, лодки на берегу уже не было.

 

***

 

Жаль, что Митрандир не успел ничего рассказать об этом мире. Разве что обнадежил, что здесь идет охота на таких, как Леголас и Гимли, и упомянул о загадочных синеглазых магах. И за то большое спасибо… Как бы только эти маги не нашли его раньше, чем он поймет, что это они и есть.

Леголас шел по направлению к маяку, надеясь, что сможет что-либо прояснить раньше, чем придется сражаться. Идти по песку было не так уж легко, даже для эльфа. Хорошо, еще в лодке он успел переодеться и переобуться. Обувь легкая и мягкая, не то, что тяжелые ботинки из мира Лэймара. Спасибо Митрандиру, теперь на нем одежда, принадлежащая, по словам мага, этому миру. Возможно, эта простенькая маскировка сработает, хотя бы на первое время. Леголас распустил длинные густые волосы, чтобы они скрыли остроконечные эльфийские уши, и теперь раздумывал над тем, какую легенду выдать первому встречному, которого он надеялся найти на маяке. Звезды на чужом небе бледнели и гасли одна за другой, небо за морским горизонтом начинало розоветь, высокая башня маяка приближалась, а никаких хороших и даже не очень хороших идей в голову не приходило. Леголас мысленно махнул рукой. Попробую ту же историю, что и в прошлый раз, подумал он. Попал в шторм, пережил кораблекрушение, потерял сознание, вынесло на берег, очнулся и… И ничего не помню. При условии, что ты ничего не знаешь о мире, в котором оказался, лучшее, что можно придумать - потеря памяти.

Глуповато, но придраться сразу - тяжело. Все равно, надо действовать, ведь уходящее время - главный враг на сегодняшний момент. Враг его и Гимли…

 

**Глава 1**

 

Огромные адмантиновые рудники - главное достояние Лиэлдора. Рудники опоясывают страну магов непрерывной цепью, служа естественным препятствием для врагов извне. Непроходимые скалистые горы для обычной армии, и непробиваемая адмантиновая защита для армии магической.

Адмантин - необыкновенно прочный и твердый минерал небесно-голубого цвета, который известен лишь в нескольких мирах. Главное свойство адмантина - устойчивость к магии. Ни одно заклинание не подействует на человека, в руках которого находится хоть крошечный кусочек этого минерала, а если маг знает специальное заклинание, он может сам усилить действие своего амулета, образовав защитное поле вокруг себя диаметром до нескольких шагов – величина поля зависит от мощи мага.

Поэтому все маги Лиэлдора носят на груди адмантиновые амулеты, которые защищают их от магических козней собратьев. Поэтому здесь так редки магические войны. Поэтому здесь идет охота на тех, кому не нужна магия, чтобы сражаться. Поэтому адмантин доступен только магам и их верным слугам - чтобы лишить защиты приговоренных к уничтожению. Поэтому те, кто добывает адмантин в рудниках, покидают их только мертвыми…

 

***

 

Гимли родился, вырос и большую часть жизни прожил под землей. Он любил пещеры с высокими каменными сводами, любил воздух подземелий, отдающий чуть влажным запахом каменной крошки, любил растущие из земли сталагмиты, как эльфы любят цветы, растущие на полянах… Но те пещеры, где он находился последние пару месяцев, пробуждали совсем иные эмоции. Мрачные сырые норы вызывали даже у него, гнома, приступы клаустрофобии. Просвечивающий сквозь черный камень ясный небесный свет адмантина вызывал острую тоску по голубому небу. Гимли сам себе поражался - да никогда в жизни не тосковал он по поверхности, по небу и солнцу, по зелени лесов… Наверное, тоска по всему этому в крови у любого живого существа, рожденного в мире Эру.

 

Хотя, конечно, дело не в крови. Даже в самой глубокой пещере родных гор у Гимли был выбор - работать в подземелье или выбраться на поверхность, любоваться ночными звездами или обтесывать очередную колонну праздничной залы на глубине нескольких миль под землей… Сейчас выбора не было. И тоска эта - не по природе на поверхности, а по свободе, по друзьям, по самой жизни. Ибо здесь, в адмантиновом руднике, жизни не было. Не было даже надежды на жизнь. Была только смерть за спиной, грозящая в любую минуту опустить свою косу на голову незадачливого гнома…

 

***

 

Когда Буря настигла их корабль, Гимли старался держаться рядом с Леголасом. Не то, чтобы он не умел плавать - просто как-то не хотелось оказаться в открытом море в гордом одиночестве. Но в какой-то момент он перестал чувствовать руки эльфа на своих плечах, вспыхнул ослепительный белый свет, и тут же все померкло. Очнулся Гимли на мокром песке незнакомого берега, и, не успел придти в себя, как со стороны мерцающего вдали маяка налетели темные всадники в плащах ("Назгулы!" - пронеслось в затуманенном мозгу Гимли), которые не стали ничего объяснять, а просто огрели полуживого гнома по голове, и во второй раз он очнулся уже здесь, в каменоломнях. (Стоит заметить, что Леголасу в данном случае повезло несравненно больше - рейды всадников по побережью были довольно регулярными и не такими уж редкими. То, что во время пребывания эльфа на пустынном берегу всадники не показались, - чистой воды случайность).

 Поначалу гном долго не мог понять, чего от него хотят, хотя враждебность и презрение надсмотрщиков в черных плащах он почувствовал с первой же минуты. Когда его выволокли из пещеры, где он просидел несколько часов (природное чувство времени еще не покинуло Гимли, и он мог точно определить, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он пришел в себя), он попытался выяснить, что происходит, но на его вопросы, задаваемые на всех известных ему языках, никто не отвечал. А отрывистые реплики, которыми темные люди обменивались между собой, ввергли Гимли в первый приступ тоски. Он не понимал ни единого слова…

Когда до тюремщиков дошло, что он их не понимает, а они не понимают его, обращение с гномом вообще перешло все дозволенные рамки. Если бы Гимли хоть раз присутствовал на невольничьих рынках прошлого Земли, он бы сразу узнал разыгравшуюся сцену. Но он не бывал на Земле, и поэтому ни с чем не сравнивал свое положение. Ему было не до этого. Когда он вполне естественно попытался возмутиться и оказать сопротивление бесцеремонным рукам, ощупывавшим его мускулы, он впервые познакомился с фирменными ударами тюремной плетью. Так как плеть взбесила гордого гнома еще больше, то процесс знакомства с надсмотрщиками закончился для него более, чем печально.

Когда Гимли снова пришел в чувство, он обнаружил себя на куче тряпья в углу мрачной камеры, освещенной лишь призрачным голубоватым светом, идущим от вкраплений странного светящегося камня в монолите стен. Кроме него, в камере находилось еще трое: двое из них сидели на полу в противоположном от Гимли углу, и их внешность тяжело было определить из-за того же света, один из источников которого был расположен прямо у них за спинами. Зато третьего собрата по несчастью гном разглядел очень хорошо, потому что тот сидел совсем рядом. Гимли чуть не вскрикнул от радости, встретившись глазами с чужаком. Юноша, сидевший рядом, был тонким и хрупким на первый взгляд, чуть раскосые светло-серые глаза смотрели внимательно и печально, длинные спутанные иссиня черные волосы, перетянутые грязной матерчатой лентой поперек лба, тяжело лежали на узких плечах.

\- Эльф! - выдохнул Гимли с надеждой. - Ты - эльф!

Юноша нахмурился и мелодичным голосом произнес несколько слов с вопросительной интонацией. Гном с трудом сдержался, чтобы не завыть, как варг, от разочарования - он не понял  ни слова. Он закусил губу и отвернулся к стене, чтобы "эльф" не увидел отчаяния на его лице. Но тот, видимо, все понял. Он осторожно коснулся плеча Гимли и заговорил успокаивающим голосом, звучавшим, как песня… Горе и паника постепенно отступили перед магией этого голоса, и гном незаметно провалился в сон, полный мрака и тоски.

Разбудили его резкие окрики и щелканье плетей по камню. Пока по камню… Грубые руки схватили гнома за плечи и резко поставили на ноги, он еле успел открыть глаза. Всех четверых пленников выгнали из камеры. Снаружи все в том же тусклом свете голубого камня, разбавленного оранжевым светом редких факелов, толпилось несколько десятков таких же грязных, как трое его новых знакомых, существ. Часть из них были людьми, в основном - молодые, или бывшие таковыми еще недавно, мужчины (ни одной женщины Гимли не заметил), несколько тонких высоких "эльфов", отдаленно похожие на гномов тощие карлики и большая группа гоблинов (или похожих на них созданий). На руках и ногах у всех надеты цепи, не дающие ни бежать, ни свободно владеть руками. Пока гном осматривался, на него и его товарищей тоже быстро надели кандалы, и раздались новые команды. Гном здраво рассудил, что сейчас, когда он так слаб, а на ногах и руках - цепи, будет глупо снова напрашиваться на побои. Он последовал за "эльфом" и двумя другими своими сокамерниками к общей толпе. Пока собирали остальных пленников, у него было время рассмотреть этих двоих.

 Первый был человеком. Заросший черной лохматой бородой, фигурой напоминающий небольшого лесного медведя, он выглядел очень усталым и ко всему безразличным. Потухший взгляд почти бесцветных глаз равнодушно скользнул по гному и ушел в сторону. Второй оказался высоким и мощным зеленокожим орком. Только так Гимли смог назвать этого монстра. Он уже понял, что любое совпадение с его родным Средиземьем случайно и ничего не значит, но желание обозначать вещи знакомыми именами было вполне оправданным - местных названий Гимли не знал, и боялся никогда не узнать…Орк, как оказалось, тоже внимательно наблюдал за гномом удивительными глазами цвета расплавленного золота. Заметив, что Гимли обратил на него внимание, орк неожиданно подмигнул левым глазом и быстро улыбнулся. Этот зверский оскал, несомненно, был дружелюбной улыбкой - почему-то Гимли воспринял этот жест именно так, несмотря на жутковатые клыки и угрожающие когтистые лапы-руки. На этих лапах цепи были в два раза толще тех, что охватывали руки Гимли. Орка боялись даже тюремщики, внезапно понял гном. И, хотя все его существо восставало против мысли о возможном сотрудничестве с грязным орком, он подумал, что улыбка этого монстра может оказаться хорошим знаком.

 Тут его размышления были грубо прерваны криками надсмотрщиков, и всех заключенных погнали в глубину пещер. Так Гимли впервые увидел адмантиновые рудники изнутри. С полученной для работы киркой он расставался теперь только на время сна и короткого перерыва на принятие пищи. Обедом это назвать было тяжело…

 В первый же вечер (так как в пещерах трудно было определить время суток, Гимли решил ориентироваться на начало "рабочего дня" и его окончание, как на утро и вечер), его ждал сюрприз. Когда усталые пленники остались одни в камере, и двери с лязгом захлопнулись, гном в сердцах выругался на родном гномьем языке, помянув всех ближайших родственников темных надсмотрщиков в таких противоестественных сочетаниях, что самому стало смешно. Потом тяжело вздохнул, повернулся к своим товарищам по несчастью и, ни к кому не обращаясь, спросил на вестроне:

\- Ну, и что мне теперь делать?

\- Если ты, уважаемый гном, больше ничего не хочешь сказать о наших хозяевах и их родителях, то можно попытаться рассказать что-нибудь о себе и послушать, что расскажут другие, - весело ответил ему глубокий хрипловатый голос.

Гимли набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы сообщить свой взгляд на подобное дурацкое предложение, но тут до него дошло, что ему ОТВЕТИЛИ. На том же вестроне. От неожиданности гном отшатнулся назад, зацепился ногой за каменный выступ на полу и живописно растянулся во весь рост, крепко приложившись затылком. Первое, что он увидел, вновь сфокусировав взгляд, была зеленая когтистая рука, протянутая ему орком. Гном, недолго думая, воспользовался предложенной помощью и вскочил так легко, как будто только что вернулся не с каторжной работы, а с веселого пикника. Ему уже было наплевать и на клыки, и на когти, и на зеленую кожу, и на странные глаза - это был СВОЙ!

Орк опустился на подстилку в углу Гимли и жестом пригласил гнома последовать его примеру. Гном присел рядом. Все слова вылетели у него из головы - так много хотелось спросить, столько вопросов вертелось на языке, что собраться с мыслями не было никакой возможности…

"Эльф", который выглядел счастливым не меньше самого Гимли, осторожно приблизился и изящно сел прямо на каменный пол, не сводя сияющих глаз со странной парочки. Орк подарил "эльфу" ту самую неорочью улыбку, и негромко сказал что-то на мелодичном языке, который Гимли так и не понял. Юноша с готовностью вскочил и пересел на свободное место с другой стороны от гнома. Чернобородый человек так и не заинтересовался происходящим в камере, а молча откинулся на свою подстилку и, кажется, заснул.

\- Тебя как зовут, уважаемый гном? - серьезно спросил орк.

\- Г-гимли. Сын Глоина, - слегка волнуясь, ответил гном.

\- Я - Кирн, а это - Гаэрт, он лесной ролн, из Дариона, это самый глухой лес Лиэлдора, - махнул рукой в сторону "эльфа" орк. Услышав свое имя, юноша склонил голову. Гимли даже вздрогнул – все жесты «эльфа», грация, с которой он двигался, сдержанная мимика – до боли напоминали Леголаса… - … а тот тип в углу представляться отказался. Когда я сюда попал, он уже тогда ни на что не реагировал. – Кирн помолчал немного. – Когда я с ним вдвоем тут сидел, думал, у самого скоро башня съедет…

Гном, наконец, сформулировал главный вопрос, волнующий его больше всего.

\- Это ведь не Средиземье? И уж, конечно, не Валинор?

Орк просто неприлично заржал.

\- Валинор – это круто! – успокоившись, заметил он. – Нет, Гимли, ты все верно подметил – это даже не Средиземье. Эта страна называется Лиэлдор, и, если я хоть что-то понимаю, Лиэлдор находится не в Арде.

Гимли едва верил своим ушам. Нет, он догадывался, что его занесло куда-то значительно дальше Серебристой Гавани, но того, что так спокойно сообщил Кирн, он и предположить не мог.

\- Я здесь уже с полгода, старожил, можно сказать, - продолжал орк, будто не заметив состояния гнома. – Правда, в этих пещерах я всего два месяца... – Кирн помрачнел. – Говорят, здесь дольше полугода не живут. Особенно те, кто родился на поверхности, как я. Вы, гномы, и местные подземные карлики, живете дольше. Но тоже не так долго, как могли бы. А вот сородичи Гаэрта мрут, как мухи. – Юноша лучезарно улыбнулся, услышав среди непонятных слов чужого языка свое имя. - Они же сродни нашим эльфам. Долго ли эльф протянет в таких подземельях на работе в рудниках...

Гимли на секунду испытал приступ панического страха. Леголас! Его-то тоже выбросило на этот берег кошмаров! Надо выбираться отсюда, и поскорее, надо спасать этого неугомонного принца, пока...

\- Эй, уважаемый, с тобой все в порядке? – насторожился Кирн. Видимо, вся гамма чувств, испытываемых сейчас гномом, высветилась у него на лице. – Ты, главное, нервы побереги. Я понимаю, тяжело это понять, а принять еще тяжелее. Но выход-то из любой ситуации есть. Нас теперь двое, придумаем что-нибудь...

\- Эльф... – чуть слышно прошептал Гимли. – Со мной был эльф...

\- Опа! – искренне изумился орк. – С каких это пор гномы с эльфами вместе путешествуют, и так за них переживают? Я что-то многое упустил, пока прохлаждался в этих катакомбах!

Гаэрт, чувствуя состояние гнома, осторожно положил узкую ладонь на руку Гимли, и что-то пропел на своем языке. Орк серьезно сказал:

\- Гаэрт говорит, что все печали уходят, когда рядом с тобой друзья. Он говорит, что если ты не отвергнешь его дружбу, он во всем будет помогать тебе.

Гном изумленно взглянул на «эльфа». Тот встретил его взгляд твердо, спокойно и очень дружелюбно.

\- Ты ему понравился. Немногие так отчаянно сопротивляются вастам. Васты – наши тюремщики, - пояснил Кирн, заметив вопрос на лице гнома. – У ролнов свои счеты с вастами... Ролн – это такой, типа, эльф, только местный. Вот, Гаэрт, например. – Гаэрт снова склонил голову, как при знакомстве. – Они тоже живут в лесах, стреляют из луков, как боги... Поют... Ты слышишь, как он говорит?

Гимли был потрясен на этот раз интонациями орка. Вот ведь, живешь на свете, живешь, орков ненавидишь лютой ненавистью, и вдруг неожиданно самым близким тебе существом оказывается один из них - орк, способный дружески улыбаться, протягивать руку упавшему гному и восхищаться пением эльфов. Тут опять вспомнилось о Леголасе, и Гимли снова почувствовал потребность куда-то бежать, чего-то делать...

\- Вот, блин, неугомонный! – Кирн положил тяжелую руку на плечо гнома, а Гаэрт безмолвно сжал его ладонь. – Ничего ты сейчас не сделаешь! Если твой эльф здесь, то его или забьют сразу, или он сюда, в пещеры, попадет, или, если ему повезет, он сможет скрыться в горах. Варианта всего три. В двух случаях ты ему не поможешь никак, а в третьем – вы тут встретитесь. Вот и вся наша философия на сегодняшний день. Ты, лучше, если есть вопросы – спрашивай, а то спать не сможешь. Я впервые смог заснуть нормально на третью ночь. Мне-то тут ничего на Всеобщем не разжевывали...

 

***

 

В ту ночь Гимли и Кирн практически не уснули, как орк и обещал. Вопросов было много, ответов еще больше.

 …В Лиэлдоре правили маги. Почти половина жителей страны имели магические способности – кто-то более, кто-то менее сильные, - они называли себя «васты». Но были те, кто рождался без способностей к магии, и таких было достаточно много, чтобы настала необходимость задумываться о проблемах сосуществования фактически двух разных рас. Старая, как мир, история – раса, считающая себя исключительной, ко всем остальным относится, как к второсортным существам. Были среди вастов и те, кто не разделял эту точку зрения на мир. Их называли "нэрити" - маги, живущие в мире со всеми расами, но таких было очень мало, и они сами находились на положении полуизгоев. В Лиэлдоре, кроме вастов и нэрити, обитали и другие, "немагические" расы – ролны, гоблины, люди, подземные карлики… Все они жили на территории Лиэлдора с начала времен, когда васты еще даже не заявляли о своем существовании, но все они были теперь подавлены силовым превосходством магов. Всех недовольных, тех, кто начинал протестовать против подобного обращения, или, что случалось в последнее время нередко, активно сопротивляться - или убивали, или отправляли в рудники. Кроме адмантина, в горах Лиэлдора добывали золото, мрамор и алмазы, но адмантиновые рудники считались самыми гиблыми – отсюда никто не возвращался.

Краткий экскурс в историю Лиэлдора закончился на довольно пессимистичной ноте…

Гимли в течение нескольких минут переваривал полученную информацию. Выходило так, что положение его было довольно плачевное. А если подумать о судьбе Леголаса, то вообще становилось так паршиво, что хоть вой. За последнюю сотню лет Гимли пережил много приключений, прошел несколько войн, побывал в безвыходных ситуациях, но всегда рядом с ним были друзья, или он мог рассчитывать на их помощь. Сейчас же он был абсолютно одинок, и, к тому же, чувствовал ответственность за этого зеленолесского пижона, который, наверняка, вляпался еще крепче…

 Словно отвечая на его мысли, ему на плечо легла сильная зеленая рука.

-Эй, Гимли, расслабься! – удивительно мягко произнес хрипловатый голос Кирна. -  Мы с тобой, ты не один. Лично для меня твое появление пробуждает некоторые надежды, которые без тебя крепко спали...

Гном усмехнулся. Компания орка и хрупкого эльфа – это должно вселять надежду? Тут в голове его всплыл вопрос, который до сих пор заслоняли более важные насущные проблемы.

\- А ты-то здесь как оказался?

Кирн неожиданно смутился.

\- Дык… Так же, как и ты…

\- Что, со знакомым эльфом в Валинор направлялся? – гном даже развеселился слегка.

\- Почти… По дурости я тут… Оторвал бы сам себе башку, если б от этого толк был… - Кирн выглядел таким расстроенным, что Гимли даже посочувствовал. – Подрался я с тремя дивнюками. Ну, с эльфями. Им прическа моя не понравилась… - Орк задумчиво провел рукой по короткому ежику волос. – Тогда-то я наголо брился… Ну, сбежали они. Вернее, как я понимаю, они и ехали-то в Гавани, а я просто на свету не вовремя стоял, они от меня ушли, и дальше в Гавани ломанулись. А я пил тогда, вообще не просыхал. Ну, в голову и стукнуло – догоню и пообрываю ушки-то их дивные… И ведь догнал! Ты не поверишь, на корабль за ними пробрался! Дурак зеленый… А там, не успел развернуться – туман, огонь, башню сносит… - Кирн вздохнул. – Не помню, как выплыл, вылезаю на берег – ни корабля, ни эльфей, один песок. И скалы впереди. Я настырный, просто так подыхать не согласный, пошел по берегу, думал, живых найду. Нашел… - голос орка изменился, в нем послышалась такая ненависть, что Гимли вздрогнул. Гаэрт тоже встрепенулся – он задремал, убаюканный мерным течением незнакомой речи, и перемена интонации его встревожила.

\- Всадники? – осторожно спросил гном задумавшегося орка.

\- Не, пешие. Стражи… Васты – недоучки. Мгновенно перемещаются в пространстве, но сражаются руками, боевые заклинания им не под силу… Слава Морготу… Ну, много их оказалось. Одного завалишь – трое из воздуха взамен выскакивают. – Кирн опять вздохнул. – Не справился я…

 

***

 

Позже, когда Гаэрт освоил вестрон настолько, чтобы общаться с Гимли без переводчика, он поведал гному слухи, дошедшие до заключенных, о том, как Кирн голыми руками уложил с десяток Стражей мертвыми, и еще столько же покалечил так, что к работе они уже не вернулись. Говорил ролн об этом с благоговением - Кирн в рудниках был героем, которого уважали и боялись, и пленники, и тюремщики. Было, правда, похоже, что сам орк об этом не догадывался. Хотя, страх надсмотрщиков выражался вполне материально – толщина цепей, надеваемых на орка, приближалась к толщине руки ролна…

 

***

 

В рудники Кирн попал не сразу. Поскольку раса орков в этом мире отсутствовала, к персоне единственного ее представителя васты проявили живой интерес. Первое время он находился в наземной тюрьме для "особо опасных нарушителей порядка". Отношение к нему было вполне приемлемым, исключая цепи, которые уже тогда были не самыми легкими, на прогулках и необходимость изображать олифанта в зоопарке, поскольку без цепей его держали не просто в закрытой камере, а в клетке с толстенными прутьями, которые даже он погнуть не смог, хотя очень старался. Каждый васт считал своим долгом пощупать у орка мускулы и взглянуть на клыки во рту. Из интереса его даже начали обучать языку вастов, но долго Кирн всего этого не выдержал, и при первом же удобном случае сбежал. Некоторое время он скрывался в трущобах столицы, в которую его с побережья и привезли, сошелся с местными "нарушителями порядка", вместе с которыми его во время одной из облав и поймали снова. Поскольку сопротивлялся орк также яростно, как и во время схватки на побережье, а то и еще круче, потому что обратно в клетку ему очень уж не хотелось, то после захвата его, как абсолютно безнадежного, направили в рудники.

Сперва он находился в своей камере вдвоем с полубезумным бородачом, чуть позже к ним "подселили" Гаэрта. Юношу захватили, когда он прикрывал отход своих собратьев, во время облавы на ролнов в дарионских лесах Лиэлдора. Гаэрт успел так взбесить противников, что, когда у него кончились стрелы, и бой перешел в рукопашную, ему досталось несколько больше, чем орку в свое время, и в камеру его забросили в полубессознательном состоянии. Кирн выходил его, помогал на первых порах с работой, как мог, защищал от Стражей, и теперь ролн испытывал к орку чувства самые теплые, близкие к братским. Кирн тоже сильно привязался к Гаэрту, сам себе удивлялся - дивнюк ведь, пусть и не средиземский, но ведь до мозга костей дивнюк… Но, даже еще не признаваясь себе в этом, к юноше относился, как к младшему брату, которого надо опекать и защищать.

Вот в такую компанию попал Гимли. Для него самого было удивительно, как быстро он освоился. Благодаря Кирну и его познаниям языка и местных обычаев, проблем с надсмотрщиками у гнома почти не возникало, работа была привычная, разве что не в пример более изматывающая, да  тоска по дому и беспокойство о судьбе Леголаса сильно высасывали силы и желание продолжать бороться за жизнь. И опять же - если бы не ролн и орк, гном не протянул бы долго с такой тяжестью на сердце…

 

***

 

Прошло уже больше месяца с тех пор, как Гимли оказался в адмантиновых копях. Перемен не было никаких – все так же их поднимали после сна, все так же весь день с небольшим перерывом они долбили непробиваемые залежи адмантина, все также после работы они не могли сразу заснуть, разговаривая, рассказывая друг другу о себе.

Гимли узнал много нового и интересного, о чем никогда не задумывался дома - о жизни орков в Средиземье после окончания Войны Кольца. Выходило, что все они, победители в войне Кольца, в Средиземье вели себя ненамного лучше вастов, разве что в рудники никого не загоняли, потому что в их рудниках с удовольствием работали сами гномы. Гимли испытал что-то, похожее на чувство вины, хотя сам Кирн рассказывал о своих приключениях и отношениях с людьми, эльфами, хоббитами и гномами совершенно беззлобно, с юмором и даже с ностальгией. Наверное, именно эта уверенность орка, что такое положение дел - нормально, и вызывало чувство вины. За последнее время отношение самого Гимли к оркам переменилось приблизительно так же, как, в свое время, к эльфам. Только если эльфы вызывали теперь у него чувство уважения, близкое к восхищению, то орков он только-только начал принимать, как равных. Гном с удивлением обнаруживал, что понимает он их намного быстрее и лучше, чем эльфов. И, хотя восхищения орки у него, по-прежнему, не вызывали, но уважение в нем проснулось. Во многом этому способствовал сам Кирн. Он был не хуже Леголаса, как друг, и поддержка, которую отчаявшийся было гном нашел у этого грубоватого орка, была просто неоценима. Если бы не Кирн, Гимли или сделал бы какую-нибудь глупость по отношению к Стражам, за что его тут же убили бы, или давно бы сдался, наверное, и превратился бы в подобие их бородатого соседа по камере, равнодушного ко всему.

Если общество орка поддерживало в гноме интерес к жизни и надежду, то нехватку общения с прекрасным с успехом восполнял Гаэрт. Ролн удивительно быстро схватывал новый для него Всеобщий язык, который он решил освоить, чтобы понимать разговоры друзей. Гимли, к сожалению, обучался языку Лиэлдора крайне медленно. Зато Гаэрт, по словам Кирна, усвоил за пару недель то, чему его самого учили несколько месяцев. Впрочем, ролны, как и эльфы, обладали удивительной восприимчивостью к новым знаниям, и теперь Гаэрт много и красиво, пробуждая в душе гнома тоску по песням Линдира в Зеленолесье, рассказывал о жизни ролнов в лесах Лиэлдора.

Гимли тоже было, что рассказать. Для Гаэрта все было интересно, так же, как и гном интересовался рассказами о Лиэлдоре. А Кирн в свое время много слышал о Войне Кольца от деда, который, возможно, даже встречался с Гимли во время решающей битвы на Пеленнорской равнине. Орку очень хотелось узнать всю историю Кольца, из-за которого та война началась и закончилась, из уст одного из Хранителей. Но, кроме интересных жизненных историй, всех троих волновал один общий вопрос, который рано или поздно должен был быть высказан и обдуман вслух…

 

***

 

Однажды, после работы, когда за Стражниками захлопнулась дверь, а бородач в углу затих на своей подстилке, Кирн подозвал к себе Гимли и Гаэрта. Сам  он лежал, закинув руки за голову, а гнома и ролна пригласил присесть рядом. Они посидели молча некоторое время, ожидая, когда орк соизволит начать разговор.

\- А скажи мне, уважаемый гном, говорят, вы, подземные жители, из любой пещеры выход найдете? – наконец, нарушил тишину Кирн, с совершенно невинным видом глядя в потолок.

\- Говорят, варгов доят, - задумчиво ответствовал Гимли. Орк развеселился, а Гаэрт, уже довольно прилично понимающий вестрон, нахмурился. Если варгов он уже представлял по рассказам, то дойка у него ни с чем не ассоциировалась. Гимли подождал, пока Кирн с удовольствием и в красках расшифрует ролну этот процесс, и уже серьезно сказал:

\- Думаю, смогу. Эти шахты, конечно, не наши, не средиземские, но общие законы везде работают.

Орк одобрительно кивнул.

\- Я знал, что мы поймем друг друга. Я над этим много думал. Ты помнишь, где мы находимся?

\- Рудники… - осторожно предположил гном.

\- Умный - страсть, – довольно прокомментировал орк. - А помнишь, что мы тут добываем?

\- Адмантин… - Гимли, кажется, начал понимать, к чему ведет Кирн.

\- Васты здесь слабее обычной Стражи. Без заклинаний они дерутся плохо, руки у них хилые, а магия здесь не работает. Честно говоря, я не понимаю, почему эти уроды не поставят тут хорошо обученных воинов-людей. Маги хороши только со своей магией… Не доверяют никому, за что и поплатятся, - самодовольно усмехнулся орк. - Их, конечно, много, но здесь они всего лишь люди. Я смог бы справиться с теми, кто будет на пути стоять, но потом все равно придется убегать. А куда? В этих катакомбах только с гномом или подземным местным карликом и можно выбраться. Только местные карлики меня не понимают, у них свой язык, и его учить мне уже не под силу. Один-то еле осилил… - Кирн смущенно улыбнулся. – А тут такой подарок – свой, родной средиземский, гном.

Гимли задумался. Заманчиво, красиво, хотя и не верится, что это возможно. Но, с другой стороны, чем пропадать тут, лучше уж погибнуть, пытаясь спастись…

\- Согласен. Не думаю, что у нас на пути будет стоять больше двадцати Стражей, Площадь немаленькая, а арбалеты и луки они тут не используют. Пока добегут, пока …

\- А почему именно двадцать? - заинтересовался орк.

\- Ну, не ты ли на побережье уложил десяток одной рукой, а другой еще десяток покалечил?

Кирн был просто поражен.

\- Это откуда такие числа?

\- Ну, как… Слухи бродят по пещерам, - гном посмотрел на Гаэрта, тот с совершенно отстраненным видом изучал потолок камеры. Понятно…

\- Да ладно! - Кирн даже смутился. - Всего-то… Счас! - Орк нахмурился и начал осторожно загибать пальцы. - Один в самом начале, первый полез, я ему еще руку сломал, меч отбирал… Потом еще парочка сразу на меч напоролась…Ну, сколько я там кулаком замочил, которые сзади лезли… Человека три, может, четыре…

\- Эй, может, не стоит? - поинтересовался Гимли. - Может, тремя Стражами больше, тремя меньше - не страшно?

\- Не, это прынц… пинц… принципиально, вот! - с трудом выговорил Кирн и снова поднял ладонь с загнутыми пальцами. - Так… еще пятеро… двое слева…

Гаэрт страдальчески поморщился.

\- Зря ты об этом начал, я эти подсчеты четвертый раз слушаю, - сообщил он Гимли.

\- Предупреждать надо было, - тихо ответил гном.             

\- О! - воскликнул, между тем, орк. - Восемь убитых, по моим наблюдениям, и шестеро раненых. И то, двоих из них я потом все равно в охране видел…

\- Ладно, предположим, мы выбрались. Куда потом? – Гимли еще не расстался с надеждой найти Леголаса и вернуться в Арду.

Кирн сел, задумчиво ероша отросший ежик волос.

\- Потом… «Потом» - надо думать. Обратно в Лиэлдор – значит, рано или поздно снова попасться. Боюсь, еще один раз ни ты, ни я не переживем.

\- Надо идти в горы, - неожиданно включился Гаэрт. – Там есть тропы, которые выведут нас за пределы Лиэлдора…

\- Ты с нами? – уточнил Гимли. Он знал, что Кирн не оставил бы здесь юношу, но хотелось услышать подтверждение от самого ролна.

\- Я не могу оставаться здесь. Еще немного, и или я сам умру, или меня убьют, потому что я не смогу работать, - спокойно ответил Гаэрт. – А мне тоже хочется вернуться домой, Гимли, и совсем не хочется сгнить здесь. Уж лучше погибнуть на свободе...

\- Да уж… если погибать, то хоть на солнышке, а не в этих кандалах, в чужом руднике, - согласился гном.

\- Вот и отлично. – Кирн лег обратно. – Значит, так. Я обеспечиваю сам побег, Гимли – наш проводник по пещерам, а ты, Гаэрт, как местный, подумай, куда деваться после выхода на поверхность. А сейчас давайте спать, а то мы все не доживем до того времени, когда можно будет бежать…


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

 

Кирн ошибся. Он не был знаком с Леголасом. Конечно, первые два варианта, красочно охарактеризованные орком как «забьют сразу» и «в пещеры попадет», эльфа благополучно миновали по счастливому стечению обстоятельств. Пока, во всяком случае. Зато третий вариант – скрыться в горах, - эльфу вообще в голову не пришел, потому что целью Леголаса было прямо противоположное место – ближайшее селение, где можно будет что-нибудь узнать о Гимли.

 Сейчас эльф стоял у подножия башни маяка, перед массивной кованой дверью. Тяжелое кольцо на двери со скрипом поддалось сильным рукам эльфа и издало звук, подобный удару маленького, но басовитого колокола. Леголас ждал уже несколько минут, и уже начал сомневаться в том, что на маяке вообще кто-то есть, когда по ту сторону что-то грохнуло, брякнуло, скрипнуло – и дверь с лязгом приоткрылась. Из щели выглянул глаз. Красивый ясно-синий миндалевидный глаз в обрамлении черных пушистых ресниц. Когда глаз сфокусировался на эльфе, за дверью раздался испуганный вскрик, и дверь, с непередаваемым по противности скрипом, закрылась.

Вот и поговорили, огорченно подумал Леголас. Как будто в ответ на его мысль, дверь приоткрылась снова. На этот раз щель была пошире, так, что открывающий смог протиснуться наружу.

После предостережений Митрандира, после волнений за жизнь Гимли, после напряженного путешествия на лодке по бурному морю и путешествию в одиночестве по зловещему мокрому берегу, эльф никак не ожидал первым встретить такое очаровательное создание. Как-то не вязалась эта невысокая хрупкая тоненькая девушка с мрачными рассказами Митрандира об этом мире…

\- Кто ты, и куда идешь, незнакомец? - чистым ясным голосом спросила хозяйка маяка, как назвал ее про себя эльф.

Леголас помедлил. Он собирался рассказать то же, что в предыдущем мире рассказывал семье Лэймара, но почему-то слова не шли. Девушка изучающе смотрела прямо в глаза эльфа, и тот не мог отвести взгляд… Внезапно она распахнула дверь почти настежь и отступила в сторону, жестом приглашая гостя внутрь.

\- Войди, незнакомец, и оставь все твои тревоги на прибрежном песке. Стены моего дома защитят тебя… даже от вастов.

Леголас все также молча склонил голову в знак благодарности и прошел в дверь. Хозяйка за его спиной проворно заперла дверь изнутри на тяжелый засов, эльф не успел даже попытаться помочь. Девушка прошла вперед к крутой винтовой лестнице, ведущей наверх башни, обернулась у первых ступеней и коротким взмахом руки пригласила гостя следовать за ней.

Небольшая чистенькая комнатка почти под самой крышей маяка была отделена от комнаты с гигантской лампой тонкой перегородкой, и было слышно, как поскрипывают и шелестят механизмы, заставляющие лампу мигать.

\- Госпожа живет здесь совсем одна? - не удержался от вопроса Леголас, который не мог себе представить, как такая хрупкая девочка справляется со сложным управлением маяка.

Девушка неожиданно и как-то очень светло улыбнулась, отчего ее синие глаза вспыхнули, как две звезды.

\- А ты любопытен, незнакомец… - она прошла вглубь комнаты к небольшому столу, занимавшему дальний угол. - Я не смогу оказать тебе должного гостеприимства, потому что уже давно живу одна, - хотя лица девушки видно не было, Леголас почувствовал, как на этих словах она снова улыбнулась. - А мои потребности столь малы, что…

\- Не беспокойтесь, госпожа, мои потребности еще меньше. Мне не нужен ночлег, не нужна еда. Мне нужен совет…Я не чувствую в вас врага, поэтому скажу вам правду, всю, какую смогу.

Эльф говорил абсолютно искренне. Веками он учился распознавать друзей и врагов, отличать ложь от истины, Свет от Тьмы, учился чувствовать Зло. Девушка не была Злом. Она была странной, приблизительно такое же чувство охватывало эльфа рядом с Митрандиром… или Галадриэлью. Эта странность была светлой. Леголас поверил ей сразу, он решил, что судьба сделала ему этот подарок в ответ на горячие просьбы о спасении Гимли.

Девушка выпрямилась и внимательно посмотрела на гостя.

\- Твои слова внушают мне уважение, а твои глаза - доверие, незнакомец. Я помогу тебе советом, и всем, чем смогу. Я тоже могу отличить друга от врага, а ролна от васта…

\- Меня зовут Леголас. И я эльф, если вам хоть что-то говорит это слово…

\- Эйна. Меня зовут Эйна. Я Хранительница этого Маяка, и я - нэрити. Если тебе, эльф Леголас, хоть что-то говорит это слово… - и Эйна снова улыбнулась светящейся улыбкой.

Леголас улыбнулся в ответ. Невозможно было сохранять суровый вид рядом с таким улыбчивым существом.

\- Я понял твой намек, госпожа Эйна, - эльф перешел на "ты" так легко, что сам удивился. - Я гость, и ты имеешь право узнать первой, кого ты впустила в свой дом…

Эйна опустилась в большое кресло, а Леголас присел на предложенный стул напротив. Он начал с рассказа о родном Средиземье, обрывая сам себя, сокращая описания природы и, в буквальном смысле слова, наступая на горло собственной песне, которую то и дело порывался спеть. Какой рассказ эльфа обходится без песен-сказаний, песен-воспеваний, песен-картин… Когда он перешел к путешествию в Валинор, с трудом обойдя Сагу о Кольце Всевластья, солнце, уже высоко поднявшееся  в небо, проникло в маленькую комнату через окно под потолком, осветив хрупкую фигурку Хранительницы, уютно свернувшуюся в кресле.

\- Ох, да ведь уже утро! Ты рассказывал так красиво и увлекательно, что я забыла о времени… - Эйна вскочила с кресла, и, схватив Леголаса за руку, потащила его в маленькую дверь, которую эльф ночью не заметил в боковой стене. Они оказались в совсем крохотной комнатушке, где поместилась только одна узкая кровать. Девушка с силой толкнула эльфа на жесткое одеяло, и властно скомандовала:

\- Сейчас ты отдыхаешь, а ближе к вечеру я разбужу тебя, накормлю, ты закончишь рассказ, и мы решим, что тебе делать дальше. - Леголас не успел возразить, как Эйна вновь подарила ему свою неповторимую улыбку, отчего у эльфа пропала всякая охота возражать. - Днем тебе нельзя уходить, а мне надо еще переделать кучу дел. Отдохни, Леголас.

Эльф попытался приподняться и объяснить, что он никак не может медлить, что его друг в беде, и он должен… Но тут Хранительница подняла руку, будто прощаясь, а на ее изящной ладошке вдруг словно вспыхнула белая искра. Искра разрасталась, притягивая взгляд Леголаса, как магнитом, потом заполнила всю комнату и медленно растворилась пушистым туманом… Эльф впервые за всю свою почти трехтысячелетнюю жизнь крепко заснул, как спят люди, птицы, звери и орки. И, кажется, даже видел сны, но вспомнить их после пробуждения так и не смог.

 

***

 

Когда Леголас открыл глаза, было уже темно. Эйна сидела на небольшом стуле около изголовья и внимательно смотрела на просыпающегося эльфа. Леголас медленно сел, опираясь на подушку, и Эйна ласково улыбнулась.

\- Ты хорошо спал. Я видела, как спят многие люди, ролны и васты… Во сне все живые существа преображаются, открывая свое истинное лицо.

\- Мое лицо тебе понравилось, - полуутвердительно сказал Леголас.

Эйна только снова улыбнулась и жестом пригласила эльфа в «большую» комнату. Леголас повиновался.

 Кресло и стул уже были придвинуты к столу, на котором ужин был накрыт, как для романтического вечера – вино и два бокала исключительно изящной формы, две свечи, поскольку другого освещения предусмотрено просто не было… Эйна уже устроилась в своем кресле, приглашая эльфа последовать ее примеру.

Некоторое время ужин проходил в молчании, которое прервала сама хозяйка.

\- Ты не закончил свой рассказ, эльф.

Леголас, все еще частично пребывающий в непривычном для себя мире сновидений, откликнулся не сразу. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы восстановить в памяти свой вчерашний рассказ.

 

Когда он закончил, Эйна долго молчала.

\- Ваше положение незавидно, Леголас, - наконец, медленно произнесла она. – Судя по всему, твой друг попал в руки вастов, и его либо убили, либо держат в тюрьме для таких, как вы…

\- А какие мы? – почти не задумываясь, стоит ли этим интересоваться, быстро спросил Леголас.

\- Вы - воины, не нуждающиеся в магии, которые могут ей противостоять, да еще из неизвестного нам мира, судя по всему, более свободному, нежели наш, - последовал немедленный ответ. – Такие, как вы, угрожают самому государственному устройству этой страны вастов. – Последнее слово Эйна как будто выплюнула, такое отвращение услышал в нем эльф.

\- Кто такие васты? – он почувствовал, что Эйна просто ненавидит этих таинственных типов.

\- Васты – маги … - Эйна помрачнела. – Они всерьез воображают себя венцом творения этого мира, и всех остальных считают много ниже себя. Они так гордятся своей магией... – Эйна задумалась.

\- А вы? – тихо спросил эльф.

\- Мы... Мы – нэрити. Мы давным-давно были вастами, но отделились от них, потому что не хотели и не хотим иметь ничего общего с этими "высшими существами"... – Хранительница снова помолчала. – Мы не ставим магию превыше всего, и считаем, что наше предназначение в этом мире – помогать тем, кто слабее нас по части магии, таким, как вы. Но среди вас есть те, кто может противостоять магам просто силой своей души, мощью рук и устойчивостью психики. В нашем мире самыми сильными в смысле сопротивляемости магии считаются ролны... - Эйна замолчала, отвернулась от эльфа, долгим взглядом посмотрела в окно, на спокойное море. - Такие, как они, опасны для вастов, которые подчинили себе этот мир почти полностью. Ты, кстати, так похож на ролна, что я подозреваю ваше возможное родство. В конце концов, все миры взаимосвязаны, и каждый мир в чем-то является отражением другого…

Леголас уловил очередное непонятное слово.

\- Ролны?

\- Ролны – лесные жители, творцы и созидатели, менестрели и художники, вынужденные стать воинами. И неплохими воинами. -  В голосе Хранительницы прозвучала гордость. -  Васты регулярно проводят облавы, стремятся уничтожить свободных ролнов, но те достойно сопротивляются. Мы помогаем им, как можем, но наши силы не безграничны...

\- А гномы? – Леголаса интересовало по-настоящему только одно – где можно найти Гимли?

\- Судя по описаниям, ваши гномы – это сородичи наших подземных карликов. Карлики не оказывают активного сопротивления, как ролны, карликам глубоко безразлично, что происходит с миром на поверхности, они только хотели бы, чтобы не трогали их подземелья. Все конфликты, происходящие между карликами и вастами, заключаются в добыче адмантина и разработке все новых и новых рудников...

\- Адмантин? - похоже, у Леголаса сегодня был вечер односложных вопросов.

\- Адмантин – минерал, обладающий свойствами антимагии, – Эйна мимолетно улыбнулась, заметив недоуменное лицо Леголаса. – Кусочек адмантина размером с орех защитит тебя от любых магических заклинаний противника, если ты будешь носить его на груди. Амулеты из адмантина – самое дорогое и недоступное "простым смертным", - брезгливая гримаска скользнула по лицу Эйны, - средство защиты вастов. Все амулеты производятся и распространяются самими вастами, никто другой не имеет права прикасаться к этим тайнам. В рудники они не допускают никого, даже самых преданных своих слуг. Те, кто работает в шахтах – смертники, - Хранительница сжала изящные руки в кулаки. - Оттуда ни один рабочий не выходит живым. Все они – заключенные, приговоренные к смерти, и только их физические силы продлевают им жизнь в этих рудниках, потому что слабых и неспособных работать на глубине убивают сразу. Это и не назовешь жизнью... – Эйна тяжело вздохнула. – Адмантиновые рудники – позор нашего мира...

В голове Леголаса происходила бурная работа мысли. Адмантин, рудники под землей, антимагия, защита от заклинаний... «Я обшарил весь этот мир с помощью магии, и не обнаружил даже его следов», - сказал тогда Митрандир о Гимли. То есть, он не нашел даже места, где Гимли мог быть похоронен после смерти... а должен был, в любом случае должен, если только Гимли не находился в месте, недоступном для магии Митрандира. Рудники... Смертники.

\- ...Адмантиновые копи находятся по всему периметру границ Лиэлдора. Так мы защищены о вторжения снаружи, - от магического и физического, - потому что горы, в недрах которых добывают это сокровище, непроходимы для армий...

\- Я знаю, где может быть мой друг, госпожа, - перебил Эйну Леголас. Девушка замолчала, слегка удивленная глубокой убежденностью в голосе эльфа.

\- Так сразу? – не удержалась она от удивленного вопроса.

\- Он в рудниках, – Леголас увидел недоумение на лице Эйны и торопливо начал доказывать свою уверенность. – Мой друг – маг, очень могущественный, - прибыл сюда, где-то, через неделю после того, как Гимли пропал. Он проверил весь ваш мир с помощью своей магии, разыскивая хоть какой-нибудь след нашего друга. Он обнаружил бы его тело, даже если бы оно было похоронено глубоко в земле. Однако никаких следов не было.

На лице Хранительницы отразилось понимание.

\- Да, это имеет смысл… Хорошо, - после небольшой паузы произнесла она. – Я узнала достаточно, чтобы попытаться помочь тебе, эльф.

Эйна поднялась с кресла и ненадолго вышла в соседнюю комнату, и, вернувшись, принесла свернутые в трубку большой лист пергамента.

\- Я отлучусь ненадолго. Мне надо кое-что узнать и кое с кем переговорить, а ты пока изучай нашу карту, - девушка аккуратно разложила пергамент на столе, где Леголас поспешно расчистил место от посуды. – Думаю, тебе это в любом случае пригодится.

Эйна сделала неуловимое движение рукой, и посуда со стола исчезла, остались только карты и бокал с бутылкой вина. Хранительница улыбнулась.

\- Работай, когда я вернусь, мы решим, что делать. – Она стремительно вышла из комнаты, так что Леголас не успел вставить ни слова, и только каблучки простучали вниз по лестнице…

 Лиэлдор на карте представлял собой большой неровный круг, окруженный двойным кольцом -  горами-скалами с внешней стороны границы, и сплошной цепью рудников с внутренней. Он обратил внимание на то, что на севере полоса гор раза в три уже, чем остальная граница. Машинально эльф подумал, что там защита Лиэлдора слабее… И все-таки именно на севере васты открыли вторые Ворота. Неосмотрительно…

Маяк на карте обозначался слабо светящимся золотистым кругом на побережье страны, за пределами гор. Море омывало побережье, принадлежащее Лиэлдору, но, как понял эльф, берег был практически необитаем – все население и правительство Лиэлдора укрывалось за двойным кольцом гор. Чуть к юго-востоку от Маяка располагались Южные Ворота Лиэлдора. На севере, где Лиэлдор граничил с бескрайней степью, находились Северные Ворота. На севере же располагались и адмантиновые рудники. Эльф долго смотрел на голубые треугольнички, обозначавшие самые страшные рудники страны магов…

 Эйна вернулась под вечер, когда Леголас уже мог с закрытыми глазами в подробностях увидеть весь Лиэлдор по памяти. Хранительница зажгла свечи на столе щелчком пальцев и села снова в свое кресло. Эльф молча терпеливо ждал, пока она заговорит первая.

\- Я узнала, что на побережье за последние полгода море приносило чужаков дважды. – Эйна снова замолчала.

\- Гимли попал сюда меньше месяца назад, - уточнил Леголас.

\- В любом случае, они оба сейчас находятся в адмантиновых северных рудниках, как ты и предполагал, - с ноткой уважения в голосе продолжила Хранительница. – По моим сведениям, оба еще живы.

«Еще…», - болезненно отдалось в голове эльфа.

\- Их можно спасти? – задал он вопрос, ответ на который он и хотел знать, и боялся его услышать.

Эйна, наконец, оторвала взгляд от карт на столе, и посмотрела на Леголаса серьезно и твердо.

\- Можно. Только для этого тебе придется добраться до Северных Ворот…

\- Это займет много времени, - Леголас уже начал прикидывать в уме, с какой скоростью он должен передвигаться, чтобы пересечь страну, в которой, к тому же, ему еще и не рады…

\- Я не собираюсь отпускать тебя через Южные Ворота, -  Эйна покачала головой. – Для того чтобы пробраться в рудники, ты должен зайти снаружи, со стороны степи. Ты не сможешь пройти незамеченным и Южные, и Северные Ворота. Там слишком хорошая охрана. Да и в самом Лиэлдоре тебя будет подстерегать достаточно много опасностей, ты можешь вообще погибнуть на середине пути… Нет, это нам не подходит.

Мысленно эльф согласился. Смысл – с таким трудом добираться в этот мир, искать Гимли, и умереть на полдороге к спасению друга… Нет, точно, не подходит.

\- Значит, в обход? – предположил он вслух.

\- В обход, - кивнула Эйна, – и этот путь, несмотря на большую длину, будет быстрее и короче пути через страну насквозь. Степи в это время года практически пустынны, даже кочевников редко встретишь…

\- Допустим, я добрался до Северных Ворот. – Леголас положил руки на стол и склонился к карте. Эйна встала с кресла, подошла к столу и тоже наклонилась над пергаментом. Тонкая рука с удлиненными пальцами на секунду зависла над картой, потом уверенно указала темную точку на внешней границе гор и степи, чуть к западу от Северных Ворот, там, где горная полоса была уже всего.

\- Здесь. Здесь есть проход в рудники. Там целый лабиринт, и в нем легко заблудиться. Об этом ходе не знают ни васты, ни другие нэрити. Знаю только я, и тот подземный карлик, который однажды бежал этим путем из рудников, а потом рассказал мне о нем.

Леголас задумался. Пещеры не были его стихией, и лабиринт не вызывал у него восторгов. Лесной эльф, блуждающий в пещерах – самоубийца.

Эйна наблюдала за сменой выражения лица эльфа, будто читая интересную книгу.

\- Я дам тебе проводник, который доведет тебя до границ адмантиновых залежей. Дальше дорога будет почти прямой, я нарисую тебе все повороты… - Эйна отошла обратно к креслу. – Ты дойдешь до поста охраны, которая стережет выходы из шахт на уровни, где содержат заключенных. А там уже все будет зависеть только от остроты твоих глаз, меткости и силы твоих рук, от твоего умения незаметно передвигаться…

Эльф нахмурился. Пройти сквозь посты охраны с голыми руками, конечно, очень героически, но совершенно невыполнимо.

Эйна улыбнулась, увидев нахмуренные брови эльфа.

\- Эй, неужели я похожа на садистку, Леголас? Конечно, я дам тебе оружие. В подземном этаже моего маяка есть оружейный склад и неплохой - есть, из чего выбирать. Я ведь говорила о помощи ролнам… Она бывает не только магической.

Эльф захотел немедленно увидеть тот подземный этаж, о котором говорила Хранительница. Конечно, Эйна согласилась. Экскурсия была увлекательная, и через час Леголас снова сидел в комнате под крышей маяка, изучая свои приобретения – пару длинных серебристых кинжалов из неизвестного ему прочного и легкого сплава, с ножнами, крепящимися на спине, и длинный лук, по красоте и качеству изготовления не уступающий Галадриму, подаренному эльфу Галадриэлью сотню лет назад. От себя Эйна добавила колчан, полный изящных стрел с легким опереньем. Леголас взвесил одну из них на ладони, попробовал наложить ее на тетиву лука, и пришел в восторг – тысячелетний опыт лучника подсказывал, что эти стрелы в его руках станут страшным оружием, способным завалить и огромного мордорского орка…

\- Ты знаешь толк в оружии, - тихо сказала за его спиной Хранительница. - Я отдам тебе этот лук, только не навсегда - ты вернешь его мне, когда будешь уходить домой. Он должен был принадлежать моему… одному моему другу, я готовила этот лук для него, только не успела подарить. Он тоже был схвачен вастами, эльф. Я не смогла узнать о его судьбе ничего…

Эльф решил выходить на рассвете, чтобы начать путь вместе с солнцем. Хранительница согласилась. Ужин проходил в молчании, но это было молчание друзей, которые только что решили важную общую проблему.

Когда Леголас уже прилег на кровать в той комнате, где так необычно заснул накануне, Эйна неслышно вошла и остановилась на пороге.

\- Я хочу дать тебе две магические вещи, Леголас, которые помогут тебе найти твоего друга и вернуться сюда.

Эльф быстро вскочил на ноги, весь обратившись во внимание.

\- Это – твой проводник по лабиринту, - Хранительница протянула эльфу маленькую сферу из камня, похожего на янтарь, который Леголас видел в мире Лэймара. – Когда ты окажешься в Лабиринте, просто подбрось проводник вверх, и он активизируется. Он доведет тебя до шахт, а там – план я тебе уже нарисовала, ты видел.

Эльф принял сферу и бережно спрятал ее в потайной карман на груди.

\- А это, - Эйна сняла с шеи серебряную цепочку с хрустальным амулетом в форме маленькой капли воды, - это – ключ от моего собственного портала.

\- Портала? – переспросил Леголас.

\- Магический портал – туннель сквозь пространство. Открывается в точке, где активизируется ключ, и выводит сюда, к Маяку. Для активизации ключа надо только разбить эту каплю… - и девушка грациозным движением надела цепочку на шею эльфа.

 

***

 

Утром, когда солнечные лучи еще только слегка окрасили в розоватый цвет ночные облака, Леголас открыл глаза. Предчувствие дороги, которое в нашем мире называется "чемоданное настроение", не позволило ему оставаться в постели дольше. Он тихо встал, взял выбранное накануне оружие, закрепил кинжалы за спиной, колчан со стрелами повесил за плечо, и, держа в руках лук, вышел в комнату к Хранительнице. Эйна уже ждала его, стоя у окна. Она смотрела на море.

\- Доброе утро, Леголас, - негромко приветствовала она эльфа. - Ты точен. Рассвет вот-вот наступит. Ночной патруль вастов прошел мимо маяка полтора часа назад, до следующего - не меньше трех часов. И все же, ты должен поспешить.

Эйна повернулась к эльфу, окинула его оценивающим взглядом.

\- Ты - воин, - утвердительно, с ноткой восхищения в голосе, сообщила она. - Тебе будет сопутствовать удача, я чувствую, - она подошла к своему креслу и сняла с него небольшую походную сумку. - Я собрала тебе еду в дорогу. Там же лежит фляга с водой, и возьми вот это, - Эйна протянула ему небольшой бархатный мешочек. - Там немного денег и несколько камней, которые ценятся во всем Лиэлдоре. Не думаю, что тебе это понадобится,  но лучше быть подготовленным ко всяким неожиданностям.

Эльф попытался было протестовать, но Хранительница остановила его.

\- Я делаю все это не только для тебя и твоего друга. У меня предчувствие, что твое появление принесет большие изменения в события, происходящие в Лиэлдоре, и… и в мою жизнь тоже. - Хранительница на секунду прикрыла глаза, словно борясь с непонятным волнением. - Твой успех - мой успех, я чувствую это. Поэтому в моих интересах помочь тебе максимально увеличить шансы на победу.

Когда Леголас и Эйна спустились вниз и вышли на песчаный берег, Хранительница жестом остановила эльфа и не по-женски коротко и пронзительно свистнула, словно призывая кого-то. Острый слух эльфа уловил вдалеке, с запада, топот копыт. Одинокий всадник, подумал Леголас. Но конь еще не показался в пределах видимости, а эльф уже поправил сам себя - одинокий конь, никакого всадника.

Великолепный вороной скакун подлетел к ним, резко остановившись около Хранительницы, и склонил к ней гордую голову. Эйна провела рукой по его гриве.

\- Это Алмат, мой конь. Я доверяю ему, как самой себе, он умен, как человек, силен и вынослив. А главное - он преданный друг. Я говорила ему о тебе, он согласен везти тебя до самых Северных ворот. Ты можешь положиться на него, он вынесет тебя из любых передряг, может, даже ценой своей жизни. - Эйна посмотрела эльфу в глаза. - Постарайся не допустить таких неприятностей, я хочу, чтобы вы вернулись оба.

Леголас протянул руку, с силой провел по крепкой шее благородного животного. Алмат мотнул головой, в упор взглянул лиловым глазом на эльфа, тихо заржал и ткнулся носом ему в ладонь.

\- Он признал тебя, - с удовольствием сказала Эйна. – Ты, правда, похож на ролна. Они тоже ладят с животными с первых минут знакомства.

Прощались недолго.

\- Я жду тебя обратно, эльф, - коснулась его плеча Хранительница. - Ты должен найти своего друга и вернуться вместе с ним. Помни, что кроме моря, у вас нет другого пути домой. Я вижу, как вы уплываете от меня… Впрочем, это только один из вариантов будущего, который может так и остаться только в моем сознании. Многое зависит от тебя.

\- Спасибо тебе, госпожа Эйна… - начал было Леголас.

\- Не зови меня госпожой, - оборвала его девушка. - Я - просто Эйна для тебя, Леголас. И не благодари, я не сделала ничего особенного. Я просто следую моему предназначению. Следуй и ты - своему… До свидания!

\- До свидания, Эйна, - поклонился эльф, легко вскочил на спину Алмата и, не оглядываясь больше, направил коня на запад, вдоль прибрежных скал - границы Лиэлдора.

Хранительница смотрела ему вслед, пока силуэт всадника не растворился в рассветной дымке.

\- Ты научился быстрее, эльф, - прошептала она, вспомнив, как когда-то давно запрещала звать себя госпожой другому мужчине…

 

***

 

Первые несколько дней Леголас ехал спокойно - как ни странно, на пути не встретилось ни души, и со стороны побережья за ним никто не гнался… Море осталось позади, и уже не было слышно шума прибоя, свежий морской бриз сменился легким ветерком, несущим запахи трав. Вокруг тянулась бесконечная степь, в которой кое-где встречался редкий кустарник, с колючими ветками и маленькими зелеными листочками.

С водой в этой степи было плохо, но три раза эльф отыскивал по приметам, подсказанным ему Хранительницей, небольшие роднички, из которых наполнял свою флягу. Поскольку Леголас давно привык к трудностям походной жизни, в том числе, к необходимости ограничивать себя в еде и воде, то этих запасов ему вполне хватало. Раз пять он подстреливал каких-то птиц, напоминающих голубей. В сумке, переданной ему Эйной, нашелся кремень, с помощью которого можно было развести огонь. С топливом для костра было туговато, но редкий колючий кустарник, все же, позволил эльфу справиться с приготовлением птиц. За эти несколько дней Леголас останавливался на отдых всего шесть-семь раз, и, в основном, из-за Алмата. Сам эльф мог вообще не отдыхать, как ему казалось - тревога за Гимли подгоняла, мешала расслабиться во время привала, не давала покоя ни днем, ни ночью. Конь Хранительницы тоже оказался достаточно выносливым, но он был всего лишь животным, и не умел так беспокоиться о далеких друзьях, чтобы пренебрегать собственными потребностями… Поэтому рано или поздно Алмат просто останавливался, отказываясь двигаться дальше, и эльф вынужден был уступать.

 К концу восьмого дня степной ветер принес странный аромат - вроде бы, пахло листвой, будто впереди был лес. Но к этому запаху, такому понятному,  знакомому и приятному сердцу любого эльфа, примешивалось что-то тревожное. Леголас узнал бы эту примесь везде - запах смерти и тлена. Чуть слышный, едва заметный… Алмат тоже, кажется, почуял его - некоторое волнение стало чувствоваться в поведении умного животного.

Леголас продолжал ехать вперед - ведь иного пути все равно не было… Справа тянулась почти отвесная стена скал, слева - трава, кустарник… Кстати, кусты попадаются все чаще, подумал эльф. А иногда можно встретить и отдельные чахлые деревца. Лес все ближе, только, вместо тихой радости от встречи с ним, Леголас ощущал смутное беспокойство, которое росло с каждой минутой.

 Наконец на горизонте показалась темная полоска леса. Объехать его не было возможности, поскольку на запад лес уходил за горизонт, а с востока подножия высоких скал также исчезали в густой листве непривычно темных деревьев. Леголас вздохнул и направил Алмата в чащу, инстинктивно стараясь не отъезжать далеко от каменных стен границ Лиэлдора.

Зато у эльфа проснулась надежда найти в этом лесу озеро или речку.  Деревья в пустыне не растут, раз есть широкие листья, должен быть источник воды, который эти листья питает…

Алмат не разделял оптимизма своего всадника. По мере приближения к опушке, конь становился все более нервным, и время от времени тревожно всхрапывал. Видимо, воспитание и доверие к другу своей хозяйки не позволяло благородному животному откровенно отказываться входить в этот подозрительный лес, но Алмат явно считал, что Леголас не прав.

Эльф понимал тревогу своего спутника, полностью ее разделял, но, в отличие от Алмата, он понимал, что иного пути нет, и не предвидится. Чтобы приблизиться к спасению своего потерянного друга, надо рискнуть войти в эту чащу, и Леголас собирался рисковать…

 Первые полчаса в лесу немного успокоили эльфа. Деревья, как деревья. Он попробовал коснуться ладонью ствола дерева, одного из многих высоких, с толстыми ветками и темными широкими листьями. Обыкновенное дерево, чужое, конечно, излишне мрачное, но вполне обычное. И аромат от дерева исходил такой же, как от любого дерева - коры, листвы, смолы и, немного - земли. Странно, откуда же такой сильный запах, который так пугает коня и вселяет тревогу в сердце всадника?

Тут размышления эльфа были прерваны донесшимся до него издалека журчанием воды - где-то впереди протекал ручей или маленькая речка. Леголас последовал на звук, и вскоре они были вознаграждены прекрасным видом - широкий и довольно глубокий прозрачный ручей, с ярко-зеленой травой по берегам, быстро бежал откуда-то со стороны скал на запад, дальше в лес. Эльф спешился и с некоторой опаской подошел к воде. Алмат слегка опередил его, вошел в поток, наклонил голову и, особо долго не раздумывая, стал пить. Леголас вполне доверял чутью своего коня, но все же попробовал воду с некоторой опаской. Вода оказалась, как вода - прохладная, чистая и приятная на вкус…

Напившись и наполнив водой флягу, он предоставил Алмату полную свободу и решил передохнуть. Эльф присел на берегу ручья, прислонился спиной к стволу мощного дерева, протянувшего корни прямо в воду, и прикрыл глаза. Чувство опасности, не отпускавшее его в течение нескольких часов, притупилось. То ли он устал тревожиться, то ли мирное журчание воды и видимая безопасность пейзажа подействовали, но Леголас позволил себе немного расслабиться.

Он почти отключился от реальности, когда в его сознание ворвался пронзительный крик человека. Эльф моментально пришел в себя, вскочил на ноги и прислушался. Крик доносился с запада, из глубины леса. Он уже прервался, и эхо замолкло, но эльф уже почувствовал направление. Коротким свистом Леголас подозвал Алмата, и они вместе двинулись в сторону, откуда послышался эльфу этот крик, полный ужаса и боли. Вот она, та опасность, подумал Леголас. По мере приближения к источнику крика, они чувствовали, что запах, настороживший их еще на подступах к лесу, усиливался с каждым шагом. По крайней мере, направление было взято верное, и свернуть с него было тяжело – аромат смерти все усиливался… Алмат шел сзади, все медленнее и медленнее переступая ногами. Наконец, он просто встал. Оглянувшись, Леголас понял, что конь не сделает больше ни шагу. Эльф даже не стал пытаться уговорить испуганное животное, а просто оставил его, тихо попросив никуда не уходить, пока сам он не разберется с происходящим. Алмат мотнул головой, но остался стоять на месте, не делая попыток убежать.

Леголас, неслышно ступая, продолжил продвижение вперед. Страха не было, была тревога за неизвестного, так страшно кричавшего, и опасение, что он может не успеть.

Впереди между деревьями появился просвет, и Леголас пошел еще медленнее и мягче, стараясь слиться с окружающей его листвой, чтобы его не заметили раньше времени. Он снял с плеча лук и приготовил стрелу, чтобы выстрелить сразу, как только поймет, где цель. Дойдя до края небольшой поляны, которая являлась, по внутренним ощущениям эльфа, эпицентром страха и ужаса, он замер в недоумении. Вокруг не было ни души. Посередине поляны стояло одинокое дерево с мощным гладким стволом красноватого цвета и жесткими узловатыми ветвями. С ветвей, покрытых плоскими толстыми глянцевыми желто-зелеными листьями, тянулись длинные желтоватые лианы, оба конца которых прятались в листве, так что получались гигантские петли, свисающие до самой земли. Зеленая трава заканчивалась шагах в пяти от ствола, так что вокруг дерева получился большой круг сухой голой земли. Леголас осознал, что именно это дерево являлось источником зловония, наполнявшего воздух.

 Эльф вышел на поляну, настороженно прислушиваясь. И тут откуда-то сверху, из кроны глянцевого дерева донесся какой-то жуткий стон. Леголас опустил лук и сделал несколько шагов к стволу, чтобы заглянуть между ветвей снизу вверх и понять, что там происходит. Он подошел к ближайшей лиане и попытался отодвинуть ее в сторону. Едва он прикоснулся ладонью к неожиданно теплому растению, как желтоватая петля будто ожила под его рукой, и не успел эльф понять, что происходит, как выронил лук и стрелу, а вокруг его груди, прихватывая левую руку, обвилась лиана, больше похожая теперь на гибкое тело змеи. Рефлексы воина взяли верх над эмоциями, и правая рука сама выхватила из-за спины длинный серебристый кинжал, и одним ударом перерубила смертельные объятия кошмарного дерева. Содрогаясь от отвращения, Леголас отпрыгнул в сторону. С кинжала стекал тягучий мутноватый сок дерева, больше похожий на гной, а перерубленная лиана металась по голой земле под деревом, как раненая змея. Спустя некоторое время она остановилась. Эльф перевел дыхание, вытер кинжал о траву. Случайно коснувшись слизи пальцами, он почувствовал легкое жжение. Понятно, эта гадость пожирает живые существа с помощью этой слизи – аналога желудочного сока… Леголас сталкивался  с такими растениями, но никогда – с такими гигантскими. Эльф попятился назад, в лес, но его остановил новый стон из желтой листвы. О, Эру, да там человек! Представив себе, что могло происходить с человеком там, под этими листьями, Леголас вздрогнул. Надо было попытаться что-то сделать, пока человек жив, его можно спасти… Эльф закрыл глаза, усилием воли отрешился от эмоций и сосредоточился.

Нет ничего более противоестественного, чем эльф, задумавшийся об убийстве живого растения. Леголас умом понимал это, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Отвратительное создание не имело ничего общего с тем, что эльф привык называть живой природой. Порождение какого-то кошмара… Леголас признался себе, что Митрандир был прав. Общение с людьми что-то изменило в его психике. По крайней мере, уничтожить эту мерзость эльф собирался без каких-либо угрызений совести.

Как можно уничтожить дерево-убийцу, не имея под рукой ничего, кроме лука со стрелами, совершенно бесполезными в данной ситуации, и двух кинжалов? Стоп. Каким бы отвратительным не было это дерево, оно, все-таки, дерево. Огонь.

Едва возникла эта мысль, как Леголас уже метнулся обратно в чащу, туда, где ждал его Алмат. Конь стоял на том же месте, где они расстались, и с видимым укором смотрел на своего всадника. Эльф успокаивающе провел рукой по гриве животного, достал из сумки кремень с кресалом и быстро вернулся на поляну. Вокруг поляны было много сухих веток на земле – лес, все-таки. Леголас быстро набрал хвороста, разложил его вокруг ствола дерева низким, но плотным слоем, стараясь не задевать щупальца-лианы, и быстро поджег образовавшийся костер с нескольких сторон. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, только потрескивали разгорающиеся ветки. Когда огонь подобрался к стволу, началось страшное. Лианы начали беспорядочно сокращаться, гигантские петли уменьшались и увеличивались, как будто их кто-то подтягивал и отпускал, листья затрепетали, как будто хотели улететь с корчащихся, как от боли, ветвей.  Леголас отвернулся на мгновение. Все-таки оказалось тяжело смотреть на гибель чудовища. Ведь, как ни крути, а это - дерево…

И вот, когда эльфу показалось, что растение сейчас вырвет корни из земли и просто уползет из кольца огня, ветви наверху затрещали, и прямо на горящий хворост сверху упал человек, вымазанный тем самым жутковатым соком, который источала обрубленная Леголасом лиана. Человек откатился в сторону чуть раньше, чем эльф успел подскочить к нему. Убедившись, что спасенный жив, дышит, эльф вернулся, чтобы большой палкой сгрести горящие ветки как можно ближе к стволу, и через некоторое время со страшным чадом загорелось и само живое дерево. Леголас пошел вокруг поляны, собирая еще сухих сучьев, чтобы поддержать огонь. Обернувшись, он увидел, что человек с дерева не только пришел в себя, но и начал подбрасывать хворост в костер. Вдвоем они быстро развели огонь так, что чудовищное растение вскоре все было объято пламенем. Благодаря нескольким шагам голой земли между ним и остальными деревьями, пламя не распространялось дальше мятущихся лиан.

Леголас убедился, что лесного пожара не будет, подхватил на плечо внезапно ослабевшего спасенного человека и потащил его в сторону, где его ждал конь. С помощью Алмата эльф смог довезти потерявшего сознание мужчину до ручья. Там он привел спасенного в чувство, просто поливая его голову прохладной водой.

Как только мужчина пришел в себя, он молча отстранил Леголаса, и, покачиваясь, зашел в ручей, чтобы смыть с себя уже начинающую засыхать слизь. Эльф некоторое время понаблюдал за процессом, потом убедился, что смерть от утопления человеку не грозит, занялся приготовлением другого костра – уже более мирного, для согревания своего подопечного после купания в холодном ручье.

Когда мужчина вышел из воды, костер уже весело потрескивал, а Леголас, сидя рядом, задумчиво следил за язычками огня.

\- Как мне благодарить тебя, мой неизвестный спаситель? – чуть хрипловато спросил спасенный.

Эльф поднял глаза.

\- Меня зовут Леголас, и я еду к Северным Воротам Лиэлдора. Я впервые в этих краях, и не знаю пути чрез лес. Если бы ты смог показать мне дорогу, мы были бы в расчете, - улыбнулся он, слегка покривив душой – чтобы лесной эльф да не нашел дороги из леса! Но надо же было как-то ответить своему новому знакомому, чтобы прозвучало правдоподобно.

Говоря, эльф внимательно рассмотрел незнакомца, отметил небольшие красноватые ожоги на коже лица и рук, там, где дерево «поцеловало» своего пленника в открытые участки тела. Но опасности для жизни и здоровья человека эти ожоги не представляли, видимо, он совсем недолго пробыл в объятиях хищника.

\- Я – Соласт, - мужчина опустился на землю и протянул руки к огню. – Мои люди остались по ту сторону леса, мы шли в одно горное селение, где живут наши друзья, и остановились на привал. Я погнался за аффлом, а он неожиданно ушел в чащу. Кажется, я заблудился. Сейчас уже вечер, а за аффлом я ушел утром, на рассвете. На поляне я попал к этому монстру в лапы…

Леголас усмехнулся. Лапы – это хорошо сказано…

\- Ты спас мою жизнь. Я отдам тебе все, что ты попросишь, только вот не знаю, смогу ли я вывести тебя на ту сторону. Сам, как видишь, заблудился, - развел руками Соласт.

Леголас вздохнул. Вот и вся правдоподобность…

\- Думаю, я все же, смогу, сориентироваться. Это не первый глухой лес в моей жизни, - признался он.

Они с Соластом решили не ходить ночью, а переночевать здесь, где есть вода. Утром эльф открыл глаза с первыми же лучами солнца. Его новый спутник крепко спал, лежа на спине и широко раскинув руки в стороны, позволяя эльфу рассмотреть себя при свете утреннего солнца. Соласт был еще не старым, но уже зрелым мужчиной. Фигура не крупная, но довольно мощная. Судя по сложению, Соласт вел далеко не оседлый образ жизни. Был ли он одним из тех вастов, которыми его пугали Эйна и Митрандир… Вряд ли. Это подтвердил веселый зеленый глаз, взглянувший на Леголаса из-под темных ресниц. Соласт проснулся от взгляда эльфа, что говорило о его способности чувствовать многое, чего не почувствовал бы обычный человек в мире Арды, например…

\- Доброе утро, - радостно произнес Соласт, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Раз ты проснулся, я думаю, мы можем идти, - предложил Леголас. Есть все равно было нечего, и надо было двигаться вперед, время не ждало…

Соласт не стал возражать, и через несколько минут они уже шли по лесу, который при утреннем свете солнца выглядел вполне мирно и привычно для эльфа и человека. И, хотя тлетворный запах дерева-убийцы не только не пропал, а еще и усилился запахом горелой плоти – теперь здесь долго будет пахнуть дымом от того костра, - но этот запах уже не был живым, в нем не было смерти и страха. Чувствовалось, что это временное неудобство, которое не помешает жизни леса…

Безошибочное чутье эльфа довольно быстро вывело спутников на верную дорогу, и спустя два-три часа они вышли на тропу, ведущую на опушку.

\- Ты просто необыкновенный, - восхищенно заявил Соласт, когда понял, что они уже выходят из леса. – Я вчера блуждал тут почти весь день, а ты вывел нас за несколько часов!

Леголас только улыбался. Он уже решил, что не будет объяснять новому знакомому свое происхождение, ни к чему это было. Пусть считает его необыкновенным человеком, хотя он всего-навсего обыкновенный эльф…

 

***

 

Когда они вышли из леса, вдалеке, чуть западнее, Леголас увидел несколько десятков людей, расположившихся лагерем.

\- Я и не думал, что вас так много, - вырвалось у эльфа.

\- Мы кочевники. Дорога - наша жизнь, - пояснил Соласт. - Мы кочуем по всей земле. Иногда заходим в Лиэлдор - тут обитают наши друзья. Они маги, не то, что мы…

Эльф задумался.

\- Маги? Васты? - спросил он после недолгих раздумий.

Соласт даже вздрогнул.

\- Что ты! Нэрити… Васты не живут в горах. Туда они вытеснили тех, кто не соответствует их представлениям о высших существах во Вселенной…

\- Нэрити? - Леголас заинтересовался. Встреча с Эйной пробудила его интерес к этим представителям мира магов.

\- Те, кто отказался следовать пути вастов. Маги, способные любить и сочувствовать нам, простым людям, - уверенно ответил человек. - Ты поедешь дальше, или воспользуешься нашим гостеприимством? - закончил он неожиданным вопросом.

Эльф задумался. С одной стороны, время сейчас было дороже всего. С другой… Нет, он и так потерял сутки на спасение Соласта. Надо ехать дальше…

 - Я еду, - решительно заявил он. - Мой друг в беде. Я не могу больше тратить время ни на что, кроме пути…

\- Чем я и мой народ можем помочь тебе? - спросил Соласт.

\- Боюсь, что ничем. Я должен ехать вперед. Главное, чтобы я не опоздал…

\- И ты не хочешь вместе с нами попасть  в селение нэрити? - Соласт был нет просто удивлен, он был шокирован.

\- Я хотел бы, но время - мой враг, - с сожалением отозвался Леголас. - Я должен двигаться вперед…

\- Нэрити смогли бы помочь тебе, - уверенно заявил  человек.

\- Нэрити уже помогли мне, - эльф вспомнил Эйну и их прощание. - Вряд ли я могу просить о большем.

\- Где ты мог их встречать? От побережья до этого леса нет ни одного поселения  нэрити, - удивился Соласт. Леголас рассказал ему, что прибыл морем, и ничего не знает о Лиэлдоре…

\- Я после прибытия попал на Маяк, - сообщил эльф.

\- Ты видел Хранительницу? - с благоговением в голосе спросил Соласт.

Леголас поразился, насколько известна Эйна за пределами побережья.

\- Я ищу друга. Эйна решила помочь мне, я сам удивлен ее энтузиазмом.

\- Должно быть, ты и твой друг стоите того, чтобы она помогала вам… - человек явно был потрясен…

 

***

 

Все же Леголас поддался уговорам Соласта, и вскоре они уже  въехали во временный лагерь кочевников. Когда люди услышали от своего предводителя, что сделал этот молодой человек (эльф только улыбнулся, не разочаровывая всех коррекцией обеих составляющих этого определения – ни «молодой», ни «человек» не подходили ему), его приняли как самого дорогого гостя.  Несмотря на то, как он торопился, пришлось несколько часов потратить на  общение с этими простыми и дружелюбными детьми степей, как они себя называли.

Кроме еды, которая сильно отличалась от того, чем Леголас питался в последнее время, он смог получить еще и полезную информацию. Вернее, к его путешествию эта информация не имела прямого отношения, но эльф справедливо полагал, что в данной ситуации никакие знания лишними не бывают.

Во время обеда Соласт немного рассказал Леголасу о нэрити, видимо, кочевник считал, что те способны решить любую проблему, и пытался направить эльфа прямо в селение магов. Судя по всему, тропа к селению начиналась в лесу, из которого они только что выехали, а сам поселок располагался ближе к Маяку, Леголас его уже миновал пару дней назад.

 - В этих горах тяжело найти удобный спуск для людей и лошадей, - сообщил Соласт, - поэтому нам приходится подниматься здесь, и дальше двигаться скалами.

Леголас воспользовался моментом и поинтересовался:

\- Ты говорил о Хранительнице Маяка, об Эйне. Кто она, и почему ты так удивился тому, что она помогала мне?

Соласт помолчал.

\- Это долгая история… Если коротко – есть в Лиэлдоре одна родовая ветвь магов, обладающих могуществом большим, чем остальные васты. Когда-то, несколько веков назад, они правили Лиэлдором. Говорят, это было золотое время… - Кочевник откинулся от костра, перед которым они сидели. – Потом они почти все умерли. Это не было убийством, не было отравлением… Просто, почти все умерли. И власть захватили те, кто и сейчас правит Лиэлдором – васты.  Хранительница принадлежит тому самому королевскому роду нэрити. Именно поэтому васты не трогают ее – они просто боятся. И еще – кроме нее никто не справится с Маяком, по крайней мере, васты не знают, кто еще мог бы содержать его в таком порядке. А Маяк важен, потому что основной торговый путь лежит именно через море.

Леголас удивился тому, как ясно и четко говорил этот степной житель. Было странно, что кочевник, человек, постоянно скитающийся по степям, так хорошо знаком с историей чужой страны…

\- Не удивляйся, Леголас, - усмехнулся Соласт, поняв сомнения эльфа. – Я кочевник, но было время, когда я жил в том селении, довольно долгое время. Мой друг, маг, приютил меня, когда мне была нужна помощь. Там я познакомился с одной семьей, их было трое – муж, жена и их дочь.  Сами они жили не в селении, а в отдельно расположенном доме, вдали от остальных, не знаю, почему, ведь их так любили все жители… Так вот жена, очень красивая женщина, была тоже из рода королей… Я узнал об этом случайно. Они с Хранительницей какие-то дальние родичи. От них я и узнал всю эту историю.

\- Говоришь, самые могущественные маги? – задумчиво повторил Леголас. Интересно, по поведению Эйны не скажешь, что она так уникальна. Впрочем, прошло много времени с тех пор, как ее предки правили страной, она и не чувствует уже, наверное, чья кровь течет в ее жилах.

\- Они могут многое, что не могут васты. Правда, их магия не боевая, они созидатели, а не разрушители. Хранительница и та женщина ее рода могут предвидеть многие события. Они на расстоянии чувствуют, что где-то нужна их помощь.  Они не могут пройти мимо нуждающихся в ней. Хранительница считает, что в этом и состоит предназначение всех нэрити, дар, который они получили от неба.

Леголас вспомнил слова Эйны при прощании: «Я просто следую моему предназначению»…

Соласт задумчиво смотрел в огонь.

\- Они тоже умерли. Обвал в горах, - неожиданно сказал он. – Тот нэрити и его жена из королевского рода. Их дочь осталась одна…

Леголас молча склонил голову, молчанием почтив память неизвестных ему людей…

  

***

 

Спустя несколько часов он ехал по степи, оставив позади и лес, и кочевников. В его сумке здорово прибавилось еды, кроме того, Соласт подарил ему еще одну флягу - с лучшим вином с того края степи… а уж сколько всего хорошего эльф выслушал, особенно после того, как Соласт рассказал соплеменникам об Эйне, даже вспоминать совестно…

Леголас улыбался. Впереди была еще пара недель пути, но почему-то ему казалось, что он их преодолеет легко, без особых приключений.

 В общем-то, так оно и вышло. Следующие десять дней он ехал так же, как первую неделю - никого не встречая, кроме пары зверюг, похожих на варгов, которых однажды ночью разбуженный Алматом эльф подстрелил из лука Эйны…


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**  
  
Одним мрачным утром Гимли проснулся не от хриплого голоса человека-Стража, а от низких мелодичных приказов вастов. Для гнома это был сигналом, который также был понятен и Кирну с Гаэртом. Сегодня им предоставлялся шанс вырваться на свободу, или погибнуть, пытаясь это сделать…  
До этого дня они много разговаривали о побеге, перебирали разные варианты, но, в конечном итоге, решили полагаться на импровизацию - всего, все равно, не предусмотришь.  
Один маг прошел в глубину камеры, поднимая пленников, второй, поигрывая ключами от кандалов, остался у приоткрытой двери. Гимли, поднимаясь, глубоко вздохнул. Рядом, почти касаясь его плечом, вытянулся в струну Гаэрт. Для юноши этот побег был единственным шансом выжить, у него просто не было выбора, и он собирался умереть, или добиться свободы любой ценой. Сзади шумно выдохнул Кирн, подбираясь, как тигр для прыжка. Гимли хотел обернуться, чтобы встретиться взглядом с орком, но тут васт поднял бородача, подтолкнул Кирна, чтобы тот вышел первым – во избежание неприятностей, орка всегда выпускали и заковывали первым, - и рывком распахнул тяжелую дверь, выпуская пленников.  
Как только закрылась дверь в камеру за спиной Гаэрта, маг с ключами быстро принял из рук третьего, ждавшего наготове снаружи, массивные цепи, молниеносно надел кандалы на ноги орка и защелкнул ключом замок. Гимли быстро огляделся. В рядах заключенных мелькали темные плащи вастов, но все они были достаточно далеко. «Расслабились», - подумал гном. – «Ладно, сейчас…»  
Когда маг с цепями выпрямился и начал надевать ручные браслеты на Кирна, тот неожиданно для тюремщика перехватил его руку за запястье, и одним резким движением вывернул ее, заставляя выронить цепь. Тот не успел даже набрать воздух для крика, сумев только сдавленно выдохнуть. Оставив его корчиться над вывихнутой рукой, Кирн моментально подхватил толстенную цепь, намотав ее на руку, и прекратил мучения противника, просто вырубив того полученным оружием по голове. Гаэрт плавным скользящим движением оказался за спиной первого васта, застывшего у двери в камеру с открытым ртом, и резким ударом, которого трудно было ожидать от хрупкого на вид ролна, по сонной артерии, выключил и его. В это время Гимли выхватил у сбитого цепью мага широкий плоский кинжал, какими были вооружены большинство тюремщиков, и, крякнув, метнул его в горло последнего васта, уже бросившегося к Кирну с таким же кинжалом. Попал, только не в горло, а в грудь, и умирающий успел крикнуть, призывая других на помощь. Кирн закончил возиться с замком на ногах, найдя, наконец, нужный ключ из связки, выпавшей из рук первого поверженного надсмотрщика, как раз вовремя, чтобы взмахом тяжелой цепи смести первых двух добежавших до него вастов.  
\- Уходим, Гаэрт, Гимли! – прогремел хрипловатый голос орка, и трое друзей, не поворачиваясь спиной к заволновавшейся толпе заключенных и бросившимся вдогонку магам, начали отступать к туннелю, ведущему вглубь рудников. Они давно уже решили, что на поверхность сразу ломиться глупо, не получится, и уходить надо шахтами. Гимли был уверен, что в глубине можно найти путь к какому-нибудь другому выходу, в горах за границей Лиэлдора. «Нет в мире пещер с одним выходом», - глубоко был убежден гном.  
Вспомнив о связке ключей, зажатой в левой руке, Кирн размахнулся и швырнул ключи в толпу заключенных. Свалка, образовавшаяся из-за стремления каждого заключенного завладеть связкой, сильно сковала охранников, оказавшихся в ее центре. Тех немногих, кто смог вырваться и догнать, на свою голову, убегающего последним орка, немедленно получали по этой самой голове цепью, раскрученной мощными руками. Кирн мысленно поблагодарил того, кому пришло в голову заковывать его в эти замечательно тяжелые кандалы…  
Гимли бежал впереди, за ним Гаэрт, в руке его был зажат кинжал васта, подобранный у дверей камеры. Кирн шел последним, изредка оборачиваясь в поисках погони. Как ни странно, за ними не гнались. Орк довольно ухмылялся, вспоминая свою выходку с ключами. Как видно, именно ключи и задержали магов на площади подземелья несколько дольше, чем им хотелось бы…  
Гимли притормозил у очередного поворота, поджидая ролна и орка. Остановил их движением руки и осторожно выглянул из-за угла.  
За поворотом располагался сторожевой пост, охраняющий подходы и выходы на рудники. Поскольку побеги с рудников случались один раз лет в десять, охрана была совершенно расслаблена. Двое Стражей в черных плащах, сложив свое оружие у стены, предавались какой-то веселой беседе. Гном оценивающе оглядел боевой топор, небрежно брошенный на каменный пол. Подходяще, по крайней мере, на вид. В руке бы подержать… Рядом вздохнул Гаэрт – к его огромному сожалению, луки на вооружении у Стражей в пещерах не использовались. Зато у второго Стража на поясе виднелся меч, недлинный, но внушительный и, кажется, с неплохим балансом…  
\- Чего мы стоим? – тихо поинтересовался Кирн за их спинами. – Ждем подкрепления для охраны?  
\- Тебе хорошо с твоей цепью, всех распугаешь, а мы-то безоружные, - с укором заметил Гимли. Гаэрт выразительно покачал перед его носом кинжалом Стража. Гном фыркнул, не считая эту фитюльку настоящим оружием.  
\- Ну, так пустите вперед старших по званию, - осклабился орк и рванулся было к увлекшимся разговором Стражам, но его опередили.  
Из туннеля, ведущего в шахты, вышел огромный человек в темно-синем плаще, до глаз заросший черной пышной бородой, которой Гимли обзавидовался бы, если бы не был поражен габаритами бородача практически до потери сознания. Ростом он был чуть ниже Кирна, но в плечах чуть шире, что делало его почти квадратным. Бородач оценил разговорчивость Стражей на посту и взревел нечто совершенно нечленораздельное, от чего мирно беседующие Стражи подскочили на месте и торопливо вытянулись во весь рост по стойке «смирно».  
За спиной Гимли шумно втянул воздух Кирн - при размеренном движении бородача мимо подчиненных туда-сюда, его плащ развевался, открывая взглядам наблюдателей огромный, под стать хозяину, двуручный топор.  
\- Вот это топо-орик… - тихо прошептал восхищенный орк. – Все, мой будет! – И он, неожиданно громко зарычав, так что гном и ролн отшатнулись в разные стороны, рванулся к слегка оглушенному рыком бородачу, размахивая над головой своей неправдоподобно толстой цепью. Тот молча, - видимо, не находя слов, - потянул из-за пояса свой двуручник. «Картина маслом», - подумал Гимли, воспользовался моментом замешательства и тихо, по стеночке, начал пробираться к топору на земле. Гаэрт выругался сквозь зубы на нетерпеливого гнома и остался на месте, наблюдая за встречей орка и местного великана.  
Гимли добрался до топора несколько раньше, чем его хозяин-Страж оторвал взгляд от орка с цепью над головой и переключился на свое табельное оружие. Дальше все случилось очень быстро. Страж сделал рывок к гному, тот взмахнул обретенным топором, и, недолго примеряясь, рубанул нападающего куда-то в район желудка. В тот же момент Кирн ударил раскрученной изо всех сил цепью великана по уху. Тот покачнулся, устоял, но топор достать так и не смог. Второй Страж с мечом бросился к Гимли, но попал под раскручиваемую над головой орка цепь, и свалился замертво, получив цепью точно по виску. Орк от неожиданности остановился на мгновение, этого хватило бородачу, чтобы, все же, выхватить топор из-за пояса. Он уже размахнулся, подняв топор обеими руками над головой, чтобы проломить Кирну череп, но так и застыл с поднятыми руками. Потом с грохотом уронил двуручник за голову на пол и мешком свалился следом. Ошеломленный Кирн некоторое время тупо смотрел на тело у своих ног, из-под которого медленно вытекала лужа крови. Гимли догадался обернуться. Из-за поворота с легкой улыбкой шел Гаэрт, про которого они успели забыть, с пустыми руками. Дойдя до тела бородача, ролн наклонился и выдернул из его груди кинжал васта с площади.  
\- Это… - уронил цепь на пол Кирн. – Ты… того, даешь, парень! Я уж думал, мне конец…  
\- Признаться, я тоже так думал, - подхватил Гимли. – Растерялся я вот только…  
\- Так и я подумал, что конец тебе… - Гаэрт засунул кинжал за пояс и склонился над Стражем с мечом, присматриваясь к оружию. – Но рефлексы…  
\- Пижон! – с удовольствием фыркнул Гимли. – «Рефлексы». Мне бы такие рефлексы!  
\- Ну, - улыбнулся ролн, отбирая у трупа меч и взвешивая его в руке, - там, на площади, ты тоже не промахнулся.  
\- Э-э! В горло целил, а попал криво, он крикнуть успел, - отмахнулся гном.  
Кирн поднял двуручный топор, любовно погладил рукоять, отер и без того чистое лезвие плащом поверженного гиганта и взвалил двуручник на плечо.  
\- Все раскланялись и расшаркались? Закончили с реверансами, пошли дальше, пока сюда еще толпа не набежала! Веди, Гимли!  
  
***  
  
Для побега Гимли выбрал дальний туннель, полузасыпанный, и ведущий в сторону от шахт. Если бы его спутникам пришло в голову спрашивать – по каким признакам, - гном ответить не смог бы. Просто – понравился ему этот коридор, несмотря на кажущуюся запущенность.  
Ролн с содроганием вступил под тесные своды уходящего далеко вглубь каменной толщи туннеля. Он ожидал, что сейчас темнота сомкнется над их головами, но вместо этого оказалось, что сквозь многочисленные трещины стен сочится слабый голубой свет адмантина…  
Сперва туннель шел почти прямо, без поворотов и спусков-подъемов, зато на пути попадались довольно приличные по размерам завалы, которые без сильных рук Кирна они вряд ли смогли бы преодолеть. Через некоторое время туннель начал изгибаться змеей, петляя то налево, то направо. Пройдя по этим зигзагам с пару часов, беглецы поняли, что выдохлись. Сейчас им было наплевать, гонятся за ними, или нет, главное было – остановиться, хоть ненадолго. Даже Кирн почувствовал, что отдых будет нелишним.  
Когда орк скомандовал «Привал!», Гимли сел на землю прямо на том месте, где остановился. Кирн последовал его примеру, а Гаэрт еще некоторое время постоял неподвижно, прислушиваясь.  
\- Все тихо. Даже подозрительно, - недоверчиво сказал ролн, тоже опускаясь на землю. – Я бы услышал их, даже если они только входят в тот туннель у караулки, звуки под землей разносятся дальше… – Он прислонился спиной к камню и прикрыл глаза.  
Кирн с тревогой следил за юношей. До сих пор ролн не давал повода сомневаться в своих возможностях, но орк знал, что силы Гаэрта были подорваны рудниками задолго до побега. Дойдет ли он до безопасного места, где они смогут по-настоящему отдохнуть, найти еду и воду?.. Вода. По опыту многочисленных походов и путешествий Кирн знал, что ничто так не подкашивает, как долгое отсутствие воды. В этих подземельях найти источник было невозможно. А что наверху? Гаэрт говорил, что там скалы. Есть ли вода в скалах? Вряд ли… Оставалось только надеяться на чудо, которое поможет им выжить в горах.  
Они не успели отойти и пятидесяти шагов от места привала, когда адмантиновое свечение начало меркнуть. Темнота, которой так опасался Гаэрт, приняла их в свои объятия. Орк, почувствовав, как ролн начал тихо паниковать, нашел на ощупь его руку и сжал ее своей. Дальше они передвигались, держась за руки, как дети. Гимли шел впереди, предупреждая спутников о возникающих впереди препятствиях. Непонятно было, видит ли гном в темноте, или его ведет какое-то шестое-седьмое чувство, недоступное орку с ролном.  
После небольшого перерыва идти стало, кажется, еще труднее, а Гимли почувствовал небольшой уклон вверх. Туннель поднимался. Еще немного – и они выйдут на поверхность. Только вот на сколько растянется это «немного»…  
Через три часа, как определил гном, чье чувство времени вновь проснулось, они вышли в коридор, уходящий вверх так круто, что даже Гаэрт с Кирном ощутили этот подъем. Идти стало труднее, под ногами то и дело подворачивались камни, из-за которых Кирн и Гаэрт по нескольку раз упали. Гимли же шел вперед, даже не замечая, что постоянно обо что-то спотыкается. Так эльф шел бы по лесу…  
Неожиданно перед ними из темноты возникла стена.  
\- И что дальше? – заинтересованно спросил Кирн, ощупав руками преграду.  
Гаэрт молчал, и только участившееся дыхание выдавало волнение, охватившее ролна. Орк снова успокаивающе сжал руку юноши.  
Гимли недоуменно ощупывал трещины преградившего им путь камня. Не может быть, чтобы его природное чутье сыграло с ним такую шутку именно сейчас, когда, кроме него, никто не сможет вывести беглецов на поверхность… Недоумение переросло в обиду, обида, практически мгновенно – в ярость, направленную на камень, землю, воздух и самого себя. Ярость необходимо было выпустить на волю, иначе она грозила разнести голову Гимли на тысячу кусочков… Гном взмахнул топором, чудом не зацепив стоявшего рядом Кирна, и с силой ударил по стене.  
\- Опа! – изумленно выдал орк, когда им на ноги посыпалась каменная крошка, а в отверстие, возникшее в кажущейся непробиваемой твердыне, пробились розоватые лучи вечернего солнца.  
Потом орк отодвинул в сторону Гаэрта, и они вдвоем с Гимли в несколько минут разворотили преграду на кучу небольших булыжников. Перебравшись через завал, беглецы оказались, действительно, как и предсказывал ролн, в скалах. Камни, камни, камни, - еще горячие от солнечных лучей, хотя воздух уже начал остывать к ночи, и больше ничего.  
\- Все, падаем! – констатировал орк, и первым упал на теплый камень, не забыв нежно прижать к груди свое, уже опробованное в первом бою с каменной стеной, оружие.  
Гаэрт, совершенно обессиленный усталостью и приступами неконтролируемого ужаса перед темнотой и теснотой каменных лабиринтов, тоже не стал искать более удобного места, прилег рядом с Кирном и мгновенно забылся тревожным мрачным сном.  
Гимли, перенервничавший на последнем этапе пути больше, чем во время драки на площади и у караулки, вместе взятых, некоторое время не мог уснуть, тем более, что каменная постель не особо располагала к расслаблению. Гном слушал мерное глубокое дыхание орка и нервное, прерывистое – ролна. Через несколько минут, тяжело вздохнув, он поднялся, перебрался ближе к Гаэрту, положил ему руку на лоб, и несколько раз ласково провел ладонью по черным волосам, будто прогоняя тревожные видения. Кажется, помогло. И дыхание выровнялось, и глаза под закрытыми полупрозрачными веками перестали беспокойно бегать. Тогда гном откинулся на камень за спиной, и, не убирая руки со лба юноши, закрыл глаза.  
  
***  
  
Они шли на север уже вторые сутки. Погоня за ними, если и была, то очень далеко, и, возможно, не в ту сторону. Беглецам и без погони приходилось не так уж здорово. Скалы, камни, ни травы, ни ручья… Гимли невольно вспомнил рассказы Сэма о Мордоре. Только что пепел и огонь отсутствуют. И солнце, зараза, палит ужасно, а там солнца не было… Гном уже с тоской думал о прохладе пещер. Вот так всегда - хорошо там, где нас нет. В подземелье мечтал о солнце, на солнечной поверхности мечтает о пещерах…  
Размышления Гимли прервал Гаэрт, шедший впереди - просто остановился и медленно осел на землю. Мимо растерявшегося гнома одним прыжком проскочил Кирн. Он как раз успел подхватить ролна, чтобы тот не ударился головой о камни.  
\- Все, баста, - хрипло констатировал орк. - Привал, - осторожно уложил Гаэрта на землю и огляделся по сторонам.  
\- Пойду, осмотрюсь, надо где-нибудь тень найти. И воды бы… - прорезавшиеся тоска и плохо скрываемое отчаяние в голосе несгибаемого орка полоснули Гимли по сердцу как кинжалом. Кирн заметил боль на лице гнома и вымучено улыбнулся.  
\- Не кисни, Глоиныч, прорвемся. Сам же говорил - если уж погибать, то на солнышке, - орк неожиданно хрипло засмеялся, вытащил трофейный топор из-за пояса, с видимым усилием переложил его на плечо, и медленно пошел в сторону ближайших скал.  
Гимли опустился на землю рядом с бесчувственным Гаэртом и бережно уложил голову юноши на свои колени, устроившись так, чтобы его тень прикрывала ролна от палящего солнца. Привалившись боком к ближайшему валуну, гном устало прикрыл глаза и впал в тревожное полузабытье.  
  
***  
  
Кирн шел по скалам практически наугад, потому что идти было все равно куда - выжженный солнцем черный камень везде был одинаковым. Орк от усталости почти перестал соображать, что делать, он просто помнил, что надо постараться найти тенистое место, если уж воды найти не суждено. Откуда здесь, в камне, вода… Перед глазами все поплыло, и Кирн вынужден был остановиться, оперевшись на топорище ставшего вдруг неподъемным двуручника, чтобы переждать кружение огненных кругов в глазах. Даже его непробиваемый организм начинал сдавать, что же говорить о хрупком Гаэрте, который ослабел еще в рудниках, и удивительно, как он до сих пор шел… Дьявол, парень может загнуться без еды и воды в этом пекле… Кирн тяжело оторвал топор от земли и снова взвалил его на плечо. Давно бы бросил, но без оружия он себя на свободе не представлял. Шаг, еще шаг… Хоть бы один уступ в гладкой стене, хоть маленький грот… Он почти дошел до места, где черная скала резко переходила в красноватую гранитную, когда откуда-то со стороны камня донесся легкий шорох. Орк моментально встряхнулся, перехватил топор руками, встав в оборонительную стойку, и тут прямо перед ним из расщелины в скале легко выпрыгнула небольшая стройная женская фигурка с коротким серебристым мечом в боевой готовности. Кирн успел подумать еще, что она здорово рискует с таким ножиком против его двуручника, и тут солнце сделало свое дело, орк пошатнулся и рухнул навзничь, крепко приложившись затылком о небольшой камень.  
Пришел в себя он от зверской боли в голове и от совершенно непередаваемого вкуса воды на губах.  
\- С возвращением! - мелодично прозвенел насмешливый, но с явными признаками облегчения, женский голосок. - Ты довольно тяжелый, больше так не падай. Рискуешь расколотить голову, как гнилой орех. - Над орком склонилось загорелое улыбающееся лицо черноволосой девушки, сияющие голубые глаза... Девушка приподняла голову Кирна и поднесла к его губам небольшую чашу с водой. - Пей давай, а то, пока ты был без сознания, половина проливалась.  
Орк жадно припал к восхитительно прохладной воде, и, когда чаша опустела, почувствовал, наконец, силы, чтобы принять сидячее положение, опираясь руками в землю, попутно пытаясь оглядеться. Они находились в небольшой расщелине - слева высилась черная скала, справа - гранитная, и по ней с высоты приблизительно роста орка журчал довольно обильный ручей прозрачной воды, исчезая где-то в недрах черного камня внизу… Девушка помогла Кирну подняться и села на пятки напротив, так, что он мог рассмотреть свою спасительницу целиком.  
Небольшая, даже, можно сказать, миниатюрная, девушка. Копна черных вьющихся волос собрана в пышный хвост, лоб перехвачен зеленой лентой в цвет короткой туники, открывающей сильные загорелые ножки в кожаных сандалиях с ременной шнуровкой до колен. Огромные голубые глаза смотрят внимательно и весело, чуть курносый носик и приподнятая верхняя губа придают лицу шаловливое выражение. Руки - не по-женски мускулистые, с широкими кожаными браслетами на запястьях, сейчас смирно сложены на коленях, но Кирн помнил, как решительно и умело они сжимали меч, когда девушка выскочила на него на тропе.  
\- Изучил? - все так же насмешливо спросила девушка после минутной паузы. - Ты кто, зеленый и воинственный?  
\- Кирн, - голос после воды немного смягчился, но жутковатая хрипотца осталась.  
\- Мило. Я - Эллоу. Можно просто Эли, - девушка ясно улыбнулась, потом посерьезнела. - Ты откуда и куда, Кирн? В этих скалах прогулки небезопасны…  
\- Дык… мы это… - красноречиво начал орк, и тут вспомнил о своих друзьях. - Дьявол, я должен вернуться! - И он неуверенно начал подниматься.  
Эли некоторое время наблюдала за его попытками, потом встала с земли, подняла, лишь немного напрягшись, топор орка, дождалась, пока Кирн примет вертикальное положение, и вручила ему оружие.  
\- Ты пришел не один, - утвердительно сказала она. - Твои спутники сами не дойдут сюда, я помогу тебе. - Девушка закинула за плечи небольшой лук с колчаном, полным стрел, подняла с земли свой меч в кожаных ножнах, быстро пристегнула его к поясу и решительно двинулась к выходу из расщелины. Орк помедлил и двинулся следом за Эли, все еще слегка покачиваясь, но удерживая равновесие почти без усилий.  
  
***  
  
Гимли очнулся оттого, что тяжесть головы Гаэрта исчезла с коленей. Гном попытался резко вскочить, но у него получилось лишь вяло дернуться. Ноги и руки отказывались повиноваться. Зато он смог до конца открыть глаза и поднять голову. Прямо перед собой он увидел Кирна с топором за поясом и обвисшим ролном на руках. Орк ободряюще улыбнулся.  
\- Держись, Глоиныч, Эли тебе поможет. Мы нашли воду…  
\- Мы! - язвительно фыркнул над ухом гнома женский голос. Гимли повернул голову налево, и встретил ясный взгляд голубых глаз. - Я помогу тебе встать, уважаемый, - серьезно сказала девушка на вестроне.  
Гном не успел удивиться последнему факту, не до того было. Орк с ролном на руках уже повернулся и пошел в сторону скал, поэтому Гимли без рассуждений принял помощь маленьких крепких рук, поднялся, подобрал упавший топор, засунул его за пояс, и медленно побрел за Кирном, поддерживаемый своей спутницей.  
До расщелины они дошли минут за тридцать. Кирн уже занес в тень ролна и теперь неумело пытался привести его в чувство с помощью воды. Гимли, неуклюже опираясь на топор, подошел к источнику и надолго припал губами к ручью на каменной стене…  
Эли достала из маленькой сумки на поясе кусок чистой ткани, намочила его в воде, отодвинула орка, и осторожно положила холодный компресс на лоб юноши. Потом сунула, не глядя, в руки Кирна пустую чашу. Орк понял, набрал воды, стараясь не мешать гному, который все еще стоял, уперевшись руками в стену по сторонам ручейка, а лбом - прямо в сам ручей. Эли, также, не глядя, приняла чашу и осторожно попыталась влить воду в приоткрытый рот Гаэрта. Тот некоторое время лежал неподвижно, потом губы его шевельнулись. Эли поставила чашу на землю, приподняла ролна так, что его голова оказалась на ее плече, а ее левая рука придерживала его за плечи. Правой рукой девушка молча очертила в воздухе странные знаки, и чаша плавно приподнялась над землей, направляясь в требовательно подставленную руку Эли.  
Кирн молча наблюдал за представлением, медленно осознавая, что их новая знакомая - тоже васта... Сзади, тяжело дыша, подошел гном, тоже не отрывая взгляд от девушки, которая поила уже слегка пришедшего в себя ролна так бережно, будто он был младенцем.  
\- Я - нэрити, - сообщила Эли, словно в ответ на их мысли. - Тоже васта, но мы называем себя иначе, чтобы отличаться от этих выродков. - Она подняла глаза на молчавшего орка и невесело усмехнулась. - Хотя они считают выродками именно нас…  
Кирн помолчал немного.  
\- Уж мы-то знаем, кто здесь ублюдки и выродки. А тебе мы обязаны жизнью, - медленно, обдумывая каждое слово, произнес он.  
Девушка серьезно смотрела ему в глаза. Взгляда орк не отвел, и она улыбнулась уже совсем по-другому - светло и радостно.  
\- Я рада, что мы нашли общий язык, клыкастый, - просто сказала Эли и вернулась к своему занятию - заботам о ролне.  
Когда Гаэрт окончательно пришел в себя, он еще некоторое время оглядывался с видом новорожденного, впервые осознавшего окружающий мир. Он сел, все еще опираясь на Эли, но посмотрел на нее лишь пару минут спустя. От неожиданности он даже смог быстро вскочить на ноги. Эли улыбнулась и тоже грациозно поднялась с колен.  
\- Спокойно, красавец, я не кусаюсь, - негромко успокоила она взволнованного ролна. - Поверь, у меня была возможность тебя укусить, если бы я испытывала такую потребность.  
Кирн мягко положил руку на плечо юноши.  
\- Я не знаю, друг ли она нам, но что не враг - это точно. Она и меня могла покусать, была у нее и такая возможность. Но видишь, я в порядке, и ты тоже. - Орк бросил взгляд на девушку, она весело улыбнулась в ответ. - Она спасла нас.  
Гаэрт неожиданно изящно поклонился.  
\- Примите мою благодарность, госпожа…  
\- Эллоу. Эли, если проще, - подсказала девушка.  
\- …госпожа Эллоу. Моя жизнь принадлежит Вам, ведь ее спасением я обязан…  
\- Прекрати, красавец, - прервала его Эли. - Мне не нужна твоя жизнь, я не для того ее спасала. - Она подняла голову к небу. - Солнце уже садится. Скоро стемнеет. Хотите ли вы идти дальше, или устроите ночевку? Я могла бы подстрелить горного аффла, их здесь много, и их мясо вполне вкусное, если его правильно зажарить.  
Кирн задумался. Он предпочел бы идти дальше, но ролн совсем слаб, да и гному не мешало бы передохнуть. И еда… Орк вопросительно взглянул на Гимли. Тот вздохнул.  
\- Я пошел бы дальше сейчас, ночью идти безопаснее…  
\- Как сказать, - в пространство пробормотала Эли.  
\- …но ты совсем вымотался, да и Гаэрт не может идти дальше… - продолжил гном.  
Орк усмехнулся и повернулся к ролну. Тот твердо встретил его взгляд.  
\- Я могу идти. Но вы тоже устали, и подкрепить свои силы не мешает никому из нас. Я за привал.  
\- Я тоже, - Гимли, действительно, мог идти дальше, но это было бы, по меньшей мере, неразумно.  
\- Что ж… - Кирн задумчиво взъерошил волосы. - Мы остаемся. Двинемся на рассвете.  
\- Отлично. Я пошла за аффлом. - Эли закинула за плечо лук и колчан. - Ждите меня, отдыхайте, я прекрасно справлюсь. - Она остановилась, хитро прищурилась, и, глядя Кирну в глаза, весело добавила. - Кстати, вода существует не только для того, чтобы ее пить, - развернулась и бесшумно выскользнула из расщелины.  
Некоторое время друзья стояли молча. Потом Гаэрт медленно пошел к ручью, гном посмотрел на орка, а тот задумчиво спросил:  
\- О чем это она?  
Гимли улыбнулся.  
\- Думаю, она ненавязчиво намекнула, что от того аффла пахнет приятнее, чем от нас.  
Кирн смутился. Для него подобное состояние тела являлось вполне нормальным, даже до попадания в рудники. А там уж и утонченный ролн привык к грязи, не говоря уж об орке. Конечно, девушке подобные ароматы показались, мягко говоря, слишком сильными…  
Гаэрт первым принял совет Эли, потом его примеру последовал гном, а орк, слегка посомневавшись, довольно неумело воспользовался водой последним. Когда девушка вернулась с тушей животного, действительно, напоминающего козла, все трое успели уже не только вымыться, но и высохнуть. Эли сбросила тушу на землю, положив рядом один из своих кинжалов.  
\- Теперь ваша работа - освежевать его. Не люблю этот процесс. Если рядом есть сильные мужские руки, предпочитаю предоставить им это занятие, - улыбнулась она, быстрыми взглядами окинув свежевымытую троицу. - А я пока займусь костром.  
Орк, уже взявший кинжал в руку, вдруг забеспокоился.  
\- Это… Костер может нас выдать! Мы же до сих пор не знаем, гонятся ли за нами…  
\- Я - нэрити, неужели с дымом не справлюсь, - усмехнулась Эли. - А что за вами гонятся, и не сомневайтесь. Из рудников никого не выпускают живым. Это дело государственной безопасности вастов… - она снова повернулась и выскочила из расщелины, друзья даже не успели отреагировать на ее слова.  
Кирн склонился, было, над тушей, но вдруг быстро выпрямился.  
\- Кто из вас сказал ей, что мы из рудников?!  
Гимли задумался. Кроме этой фразы о рудниках, было еще что-то, что показалось ему странным в девушке, но он не мог сообразить, что именно.  
\- Можно подумать, мы похожи на путешествующих торговцев, - с сарказмом в голосе ответил Гаэрт. - Тут неоткуда взяться живым существам, да еще таким оборванным, грязным и истощенным…  
После мытья юноша изменился. Под слоем грязи обнаружилось чистое лицо с тонкими благородными чертами. Высохшие иссиня-черные волосы ниже плеч струились мягкими волнами по обе стороны лица, бледного до прозрачности, и оттого еще более красивого и тонкого.  
"Эльф", - с тоской снова подумал Гимли. А Кирн, тоже глядя на юношу, вдруг мысленно увидел, как Эли бережно поддерживала голову ролна на своем плече. "Красавец", вспомнилось орку. Эх… Он с новым рвением принялся за тушу аффла.  
Когда туша уже почти вся была освежевана, вернулась Эли. Она приволокла такую связку суковатых веток, что ее саму за этой связкой почти не было видно. Гимли помог ей справиться с затаскиванием веток в расщелину. Пока Кирн заканчивал с разделкой аффла, они втроем с Гаэртом переломали длинные ветки на вполне костровые по размерам, и Эли занялась разведением костра. Пара заклинаний, и огонь весело запрыгал по сучьям. Дыма, действительно, не было, да и ветки горели как-то медленно, как горят толстые поленья. Гимли с уважением посмотрел на девушку.  
\- Магия - не всегда зло, неутомимый и бесстрашный, - подмигнула она в ответ. Гном только вздохнул, вспомнив Гэндальфа и их совместный поход с Кольцом…  
Когда аффл был готов к употреблению, Эли, хитро улыбаясь, достала откуда-то из камней небольшую походную сумку, а оттуда - соль, несколько лепешек и флягу довольно приличных размеров.  
\- Извините, не рассчитывала на большую компанию, - с деланным огорчением сообщила она, - так что вина надолго не хватит.  
\- Вина?! - от неожиданности Кирн даже подскочил. Гимли тоже обрадовался - он не пил вина с тех пор, как расстался с Леголасом. Гаэрт сдержанно улыбнулся.  
Когда первый голод был утолен, вино почти все выпито, а на небе высыпали первые звезды, Эли осторожно начала разговор, который назревал достаточно давно.  
\- Я понимаю, что вы не станете рассказывать все о себе первому встречному, но я и не настаиваю на всем. Я никогда не встречала таких, как ты, зеленый и могучий, - девушка кивнула Кирну, - да и подземные карлики выглядят несколько иначе. - Эли улыбнулась гному, который только фыркнул, вспомнив тощих, но жилистых сморщенных карликов. - Ну, с ролнами я знакома… - Гаэрт молча склонил голову. - Хотя никогда не видела ролнов, говорящих на вашем странном языке.  
\- Вот! - вдруг воскликнул Гимли, которого озарило. - Вот что мне странным показалось! Откуда ты-то вестрон знаешь, нэрити? И что ты делала в скалах?  
\- Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, - улыбнулась Эли. - Я - нэрити. Сперва я просто говорила с Кирном, он-то понимает наш язык, а потом он помог мне освоить ваш.  
\- Я?! - изумился орк, чуть не выронив кусок мяса из рук от изумления.  
\- Конечно. Во-первых, ты много и ярко думал… - пояснила Эли извиняющимся тоном. - А потом, мы, все же, разговаривали. И я до сих пор частенько пользуюсь телепатической передачей вместе со своими словами понятными для него, - кивок в сторону гнома, - мыслеобразами.  
\- Ты читала мои мысли?! - еще больше поразился орк.  
\- Ну, только сначала, - окончательно смутилась девушка. - Вообще-то я не пользуюсь телепатией при общении с друзьями… Но тогда я еще не была уверена, что ты - друг. А что касается того, что я здесь делала… Конечно, я могла бы сказать, что гуляла - люблю, знаете ли, прогуляться на солнцепеке в голых скалах, но это будет неправда, - девушка улыбнулась. - Я была не так далеко отсюда, возвращалась из Лиэлдора домой. Вчера вечером я почувствовала ваше появление на поверхности, почувствовала ваше отчаяние и вашу усталость… Способность чувствовать, когда кто-то нуждается в моей помощи, как и телепатия - дар, доставшийся мне от матери…  
Кирн, все-таки, выронил мясо, и, тихо ругаясь орочьим матом, наклонился, шаря по земле в поисках упавшего куска. Когда он выпрямился, лицо его было абсолютно спокойным.  
\- И Моргот с ней, с телепатией. Ничего секретного я тогда не думал… - усмехнулся он. - Разве что пару мыслей о твоей фигуре, но ты уж прости, отвык я от женщин…  
Неожиданно весело рассмеялся Гаэрт, ему вторил Гимли, который почему-то сразу поверил, что Эли не роется у них в мозгах. Девушка некоторое время недоверчиво смотрела в глаза Кирна, а потом тоже звонко рассмеялась, как будто по камням рассыпали горсть маленьких колокольчиков. Орк, чуть позже, присоединился к общему смеху - уж очень тяжело удержаться, когда рядом так заразительно хохочут.  
\- Ну, вот, - успокаиваясь, сказала Эли. - Дым мы спрятали, зато наше веселье слышно на пару миль вокруг…  
\- Ничего, до утра, авось, не догонят, - беспечно махнул рукой орк. - А вообще-то, предлагаю затушить костер и спать завалиться, а то на рассвете выйти бы…  
Рассказы оставили до того времени, когда все смогут связно говорить и внимательно слушать, а сейчас решили, все же, выспаться.  
Костер тушить не стали - Эли уверила, что заклинание убережет их, даже если она заснет, а по ночам тут прохладно, - и прямо, где сидели, там и улеглись. Гаэрт заложил руки за голову, закрыл глаза и моментально уснул, Гимли прилег рядом и, едва его веки опустились, тоже заснул. Кирн вяло подумал, что было бы неплохо посторожить вход, и даже взялся за топор, но маленькая ладонь легла на его руку.  
\- Я наложила заклятье на вход, нас не увидят. Лишь бы не обошли… - тихо проговорила Эли почти в самое ухо орка. - Отдохни и выспись, завтра мы вряд ли сможем найти такое удачное место.  
Девушка отобрала у Кирна топор и мягко толкнула его в плечо, заставляя лечь.  
\- Мы? - сонно переспросил орк, уже поддавшись маленьким заботливым рукам.  
\- Я же, все-таки, должна узнать, кто вы такие, - заявила Эли, укладываясь рядом с Кирном. - И мне почему-то хочется вывести вас из этих скал, без меня вы вряд ли справитесь.  
Кирн хотел что-то ответить, но язык уже не слушался. Последнее, что он запомнил, была крепкая загорелая рука засыпающей Эли на его плече. Почему-то это прикосновение успокаивало, и позволило ему, наконец, полностью отдать себя сну, чего не происходило уже несколько месяцев. С тех самых пор, как далеко-далеко, в Средиземье, он проснулся от насмешливых голосов трех остроумных дивных мерзавцев, из-за которых и оказался здесь…  
  
***  
  
Дорога в скалах не стала легче, зато идти стало веселее. Смешливая нэрити поднимала настроение всем троим беглецам, просто рассказывая забавные истории из своей жизни. И не очень забавные…  
Девушка рассказала, что живет она в горах, недалеко от внутренней границы, к югу от этих мест. В сами рудники, конечно, она не попадала никогда, но окрестные горы знает, как свои пять пальцев, потому что с детства проводила здесь все свободное время. На вопрос Гимли о том, с кем она живет, кто отпускает ее так далеко в такие опасные места, девушка ответила не сразу.  
\- Мои родители никогда не были против моих походов в горы. Они и сами часто бывали здесь. Мы не самая зажиточная семья магов, охота всегда помогала нам выжить… Они погибли три года назад, попали под обвал в горах... - Эли, было, задумалась, но тут же встряхнулась. - Это было давно, я уже пережила все.  
Гном вздохнул. Кажется, так много, как в последний месяц, он не вздыхал за всю свою прошлую жизнь, вместе взятую.  
\- Да бросьте! - Эли вскочила на большой валун и уже совсем весело посмотрела на своих спутников. - Слушайте, солнце совсем высоко. Дальше идти, конечно, можно, но я предлагаю переждать в тени этой скалы, - девушка махнула рукой в сторону нависшей над тропой глыбы в форме неширокого, но все же дающего тень, гриба, - а когда жара спадет, двинемся дальше.  
Кирн согласно кивнул. Эли соскочила с валуна и направилась к выбранному месту для остановки. Через несколько минут из каменной "ножки" "гриба" уже бежал, исчезая в никуда, ручеек прозрачной холодной воды.  
\- Как ты это делаешь? - изумился гном, которому вспомнился спасший их ручей в расщелине.  
\- Магия, друг мой, и никаких фокусов, - улыбнулась нэрити.  
\- И там, когда мы встретились? - Кирну пришло в голову то же самое, что и Гимли.  
\- И там тоже. У меня было предчувствие, что я встречу тех, кому понадобится эта вода, - Эли строго посмотрела на орка. - Только я никак не ожидала, что меня чуть не пришибут топором при первой же встрече!  
\- Ну, дык… - орк снова стал чрезвычайно красноречив, - не пришиб же!  
\- Да, потому что свалился, - улыбнулась Эли. - Думаешь, легко было тебя левитировать в эту расщелину?  
\- Леви… Чего? - не понял орк.  
\- Если просто, то левитация - это когда я могу любое… хм… тело перемещать по воздуху, не прикасаясь к нему руками, только магией, - пояснила девушка.  
В тени скалы тихо засмеялся Гимли, представив себе картину с плавно вплывающим в расщелину телом орка.  
\- Очень смешно! - обиделся Кирн. - Я себе чуть всю башку не расшиб об эти камни…  
\- Ничего смешного, - подтвердил серьезно Гаэрт. - Мы-то с тобой, Гимли, еще раньше свалились. Насколько я понял, я-то точно не разбил свою голову только благодаря Кирну.  
\- Да ладно, - замахал руками орк. Не любил он, когда о нем таким тоном говорили. Он всего лишь орк, обыкновенный мордорский орк. А этот ролн все время говорит о нем таким тоном, будто он герой какой… Хотя, конечно, в данном случае это к месту - вон какими глазами на него только что взглянула нэрити!  
Во время этого привала Эли удалось, наконец, узнать, кто такие Гимли и Кирн, и как они попали в Лиэлдор и рудники.  
\- Потрясающе! - только и смогла она произнести, когда Гимли закончил свой рассказ.  
Некоторое время она молчала, молчали и ее спутники: гном с орком - ожидая непонятно чего, будто нэрити могла одним словом изменить их судьбу или вынести приговор, Гаэрт - просто так, потому что он больше привык слушать, чем говорить.  
\- Все это так необычно… - наконец, тихо произнесла Эли. - Самое необычное даже не ваше попадание сюда, а то, что вы встретились в этих рудниках, просто попав в одну камеру… Лиэлдор такой большой, а вы - встретились. Это самое удивительное и непонятное мне.  
\- Я тоже удивлялся, - тихо подтвердил Гаэрт.  
Гимли в очередной раз вздохнул. Он многое отдал бы за то, чтобы подобная случайность повторилась. Многое, даже последнюю надежду на возвращение в Арду, только бы так же вот, случайно, встретить Леголаса…  
Нэрити задумчиво смотрела на гнома.  
\- Ты думаешь, твой друг… Этот эльф, ты думаешь, он мертв?  
Гимли вскинул на Эли глаза, которые выражали целую бурю чувств - отрицание, гнев, надежду, боль и страх одновременно.  
\- Нет… - глядя в эти глаза, тихо продолжила девушка. - Нет, он жив. Более того, он на свободе. И он приближается…  
Гимли не поверил.  
\- Ты просто хочешь успокоить меня, девочка. Откуда ты можешь знать?  
\- Такие, как госпожа Эллоу, просто знают многие вещи! - горячо воскликнул ролн. - Поверь мне, если нэрити так говорит, она знает!  
\- Я знаю… - подтвердила Эли. - Мне не знаком твой друг, но ты так много сейчас говорил о нем, так много… думал. Твои эмоции яркие и дают очень подробное представление о Леголасе. Я смогла настроиться на него.  
\- Ты можешь настроиться на любого из нас? - поинтересовался Кирн.  
\- На любого. Я почувствую вас на расстоянии, много превышающем возможности зрения, если захочу, - серьезно ответила девушка. - Магия нэрити во многом ориентирована именно на обострение наших чувств…  
  
Когда солнце перевалило зенит, и жара начала спадать, они снова двинулись в путь. Впереди по-прежнему шла Эли, находя почти незаметную тропу среди камней, за ней шел Гимли, Гаэрт и последним, держа наперевес свой двуручник, шагал Кирн.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

 

Вечерело.

\- Между прочим, вот за теми камнями, - вытянула вперед руку нэрити, - наш последний спуск. Мы подошли к границе скал и степи. Скоро будем на нормальной земле.

Это известие внесло некоторое оживление в ряды утомившихся уже было друзей. Энтузиазм от предвкушения окончания долгого пути в скалах будто бы прибавил им сил.

До заветных камней оставалось не больше сотни шагов, когда Эли подняла руку, останавливая спутников.

\- Тихо! - девушка замерла, лицо стало серьезным. Она сосредоточенно вслушивалась в тишину, ставшую уже привычной.

Гаэрт нахмурился. Он не слышал ни шороха. Значит, Эллоу почувствовала что-то благодаря своим способностям нэрити. Это могло сулить большие неприятности. Неслышная и невидимая опасность - самая большая опасность на свете… Хорошо, что с ними эта маленькая, но такая сильная ведьма.

\- Похоже, впереди на тропе нас ждет ловушка, - тихо сказала девушка. - К сожалению, не могу понять ее природу. Это не магия, не стихия природы, и не люди. Не понимаю, - Эли стала растерянной и испуганной, как потерявшаяся девочка.

Кирн обнаружил, что эта перемена в нэрити заставила его сердце сжаться от непонятного чувства, до сих пор не испытанного. Ему захотелось успокоить ее побыстрее, чтобы это выражение беззащитности и незащищенности исчезло с ее нежного лица. Он осторожно дотронулся до ее руки.

\- Пусти меня вперед, тропа здесь одна, не обязательно вести нас, как слепых. Поверь мне, я смогу справиться с этой неведомой ловушкой…

\- Нет, - решительно возразил Гаэрт. - Если ты попадешь в какую-нибудь неприятность, вытащить тебя мы можем не суметь. Поэтому ты, как раз, должен идти сзади и быть готовым помочь, если понадобится. Госпожу Эллоу мы вперед не пустим, конечно…

\- Это еще почему? - возмутилась было нэрити.

\- Он прав, девочка, - вступил молчавший до сих пор Гимли. - Ты выведешь нас из этих камней, без тебя нам не выбраться, наверное. Кроме того, у тебя лук и стрелы, ты тоже сможешь помочь, если там, действительно, ловушка. А вот я…

\- А вот ты, уважаемый гном, останешься рядом с Кирном, - перебил его Гаэрт. - Я обладаю слухом, который поможет мне заметить опасность раньше, чем она свалится мне на голову. Ты же просто можешь не заметить ее до того момента, когда будет уже поздно.

Гному пришлось согласиться. Гаэрт удовлетворенно кивнул, обнажил меч и, мягко ступая, двинулся вперед по узкой тропе, стараясь ступать как можно тише и легче. Кирн подождал немного,  чтобы не шуметь сразу следом за ролном, и пошел вторым, тоже держа наготове свой страшный топор. За ним шел Гимли, а замыкала их строй Эли, уже приготовившая лук и стрелу для выстрела по неизвестности.

Гнетущее чувство опасности мешало сосредоточиться. Эли могла думать только о ролне, идущем впереди, ей было страшно за него, а нэрити довольно редко испытывают это чувство - страх…

Гаэрт не боялся, вернее, почти не боялся. В отличие от Эли, он не чувствовал опасность, и шел так осторожно только потому, что опыт общения с нэрити подсказывал - лучше поверить, даже если не верится. Ролн подавил в зародыше воспоминания о случаях, когда этот опыт приобретался. Не время сейчас…

Неожиданно слева, с черно-красных гранитных валунов ролн услышал шелест, ни на что не похожий. Шелест стремительно приближался. Гаэрт успел вскинуть руку, предупреждая остальных, чтобы они остановились, и развернулся в сторону источника зловещего звука.

Кирн остановился по сигналу ролна, слегка недоумевая - что он там увидел? - но долго ждать не пришлось. В воздухе скользнуло шелестящее длинное тело огромной змеи, чья острая морда была нацелена точно в голову Гаэрта. Вскрикнул от неожиданности гном, мелодично выругалась Эли, а Гаэрт, ожидавший нападения, смог увернуться от удара. Пролетев мимо юноши, чудовище развернуло к нему голову с блестящими оранжевыми глазами, и, пока ролн всматривался в их вертикальные зрачки, не в силах отвести взгляд, захватило его в петлю своего гибкого и сильного хвоста. Гаэрт вскрикнул, выронил меч, попытался освободиться, но было уже поздно - сила чудовищного удава была несравнимо больше.

Кирн, пришедший в себя быстрее гнома и нэрити, двумя гигантскими прыжками оказался возле головы змеи, и попытался ударить по ней своим огромным топором. Змея, не выпуская ролна, который уже начинал задыхаться в кольцах ее мощного хвоста, сильным ударом острого твердого носа сбила орка с ног. В это время Гимли добежал до ролна, и попытался своим топором перерубить хвост, сжимающий все туже объятия вокруг уже теряющего сознание юноши. Удав поднял переднюю часть тела для еще одного, уже смертельного удара по голове упавшего Кирна, когда в воздухе просвистела стрела, пущенная Эли. Выстрелом нэрити поразила чудовище точно в глаз, обращенный к ней - единственное уязвимое место на теле гигантского пресмыкающегося.

С тихим шелестом змея осела вниз, голова ее стукнулась о камни рядом с Кирном, отчего орк вздрогнул и вскочил на ноги быстрее, чем собирался. Единственный целый глаз удава подернулся мутной пленкой. Чудовище было мертво.

Гимли, тихо ругаясь, топором разжимал кольца мертвого тела змеи, которое, хоть и было неподвижно и безжизненно, не расслабило сведенных предсмертной судорогой мышц. Кирн поспешил на помощь. Вдвоем они освободили Гаэрта, который плохо понимал, что произошло, и только судорожно пытался вдохнуть горячий воздух. Подбежала Эли, оттолкнула орка и гнома, осторожно прислонила ролна к камням, расстегнула ворот рубашки, начала нежный, но сильный массаж груди, тихо напевая какие-то, похожие на колыбельные песни, заклинания.

Гимли тяжело вздохнул и сел прямо на чешуйчатое тело, бревном лежащее вдоль тропы.

\- Ничего себе, ловушка! Таких чудищ я никогда не видел…

\- На свете много всего, чего не видели ни ты, ни я, друг мой гном, - неожиданно спокойно философски заметил Кирн, чем в очередной раз сильно удивил Гимли.

В это время Гаэрт медленно приходил в себя. Первое, что он смог произнести, было:

\- Хорошо, что я не пустил Вас вперед, госпожа…

Девушка притворно сердито фыркнула, доставая из сумки на поясе флягу с водой. Ролн жадно припал к горлышку. Возвращая флягу нэрити, он уже улыбался.

\- Зато я видел Каменного Змея!

\- Вот счастье-то! - саркастически заметила Эли. - Можно подумать, без этого твоя жизнь была бы неполной!

\- Ну… - протянул ролн, неуверенно поднимаясь, - жизнь так коротка… Мне кажется, надо ловить все, что попадается на твоем пути, ни от чего не отказываясь, чтобы успеть познать как можно больше…

\- Даже если познаваемое может в любой момент оказаться вообще последним, что ты увидишь в своей короткой жизни, - протягивая ролну оброненный меч, улыбнулся Кирн. - Хорошая философия.

\- Моя! - гордо заявил Гаэрт. Нэрити неожиданно рассмеялась и быстро поцеловала юношу в щеку.

\- Я рада, что ты опять с нами, - весело сказала она, закинула за плечо лук, повернулась и быстро пошла дальше по тропе, старательно обходя тело змеи. - Впереди все чисто, идем быстрее отсюда!

Гаэрт, улыбаясь чему-то своему, пошел вслед за девушкой, ступая все еще неуверенно, но довольно быстро. Гимли засунул топор за пояс, хлопнул Кирна по плечу.

\- Пошли, а то отстанем.

Тот некоторое время постоял, оглядывая мертвое тело змея. Кому рассказать - не поверят. Таких не бывает… Орк испытывал некоторое смущение от того, что не он уничтожил это чудовище, а маленькая хрупкая девушка, которая своим выстрелом спасла не только ролна, но и самого Кирна. Второй раз уже! Как бы это не вошло у нее в привычку…

 

***

 

Когда они дошли до подножия, радости орка и ролна пределов не было. Гимли, в принципе, тоже был рад ступить на ровную землю, хотя в горах он чувствовал себя не так уж плохо.

Гаэрт просто счастливо улыбался, вглядываясь в горизонт, словно ожидая увидеть там родной лес.

\- Как я заколебался таскаться по этим скалам! – радостно орал орк.

\- Никогда не думал, что буду так радоваться травке и цветочкам! – вторил ему Гимли, наклоняясь время от времени для того, чтобы взъерошить руками колючую степную траву.

И никто из них не обратил внимания на то, что Эли выглядела едва ли не более серьезной и собранной, чем в горах. Она стояла поотдаль, прикрыв глаза, и словно прислушивалась к неслышным для других сигналам. Гаэрт был единственным, кто, наконец, заметил ее странное поведение.

\- Что-то случилось? – тихо спросил он девушку, продолжая осматривать горизонт, но теперь уже с иными целями.

\- Нет. Пока – нет, – не открывая глаз, также тихо ответила Эли. – Но я чувствую магические колебания, словно к нам приближается гроза из заклинаний... Мне не нравится это, совсем не нравится.

\- Давно это чувство появилось? – Гаэрт был обеспокоен. До сих пор чутье Эли их не подводило, а магическая атака могла быть в этих местах только со стороны Лиэлдора. Не хватало еще – выжить в рудниках, пройти все опасности в пещерах, пробиться на волю, чуть не умереть в безводных скалах, спастись от чудовища в камнях – и попасть в передрягу уже почти будучи на свободе...

\- Мы только начинали спуск... – Эли, наконец, открыла глаза, и встретилась взглядом с Гаэртом. – Я боюсь за вас.

\- Мы справимся, госпожа Эллоу, - ролн успокаивающе взял девушку за руку. – Мы преодолели и не такие трудности. Сейчас у нас есть оружие, и мы восстановили свои силы, во многом благодаря Вам. Видели бы Вы нас в рудниках!

 

\- Я видела вас после рудников, - покачала головой Эли. – Не думаю, что когда-либо вы могли выглядеть хуже... Да и сейчас вы достаточно вымотаны. Нам не уйти далеко. Надо делать привал, хоть ненадолго.

\- Сейчас солнце садится, скоро стемнеет. Мы можем выйти на рассвете, - Гаэрт понимал, что Эли права – далеко они сейчас не уйдут...

 Кирн наблюдал издалека за ролном и нэрити со странным чувством. Вот юноша взял ее руку... Она не отняла ее... Он что-то рассказывает ей, ласково глядя в глаза... Орк отвернулся. В конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы даже просто думать об этом!  Они достойны друг друга, они оба принадлежат этому миру, они оба такие... В словарном запасе орка просто не было слов, которые обозначали бы то светлое, прекрасное чувство, которое появлялось при взгляде на эту пару. Только почему так тоскливо вдруг стало... Неожиданно вспомнилось волшебное ощущение маленькой ладони на плече, в ту первую ночь, когда они только встретились.

 - Эй, Кирн! – хлопнул его сзади по спине радостный Гимли. – Очнись! Пора привал устраивать!

\- Мы решили передохнуть сейчас, и выходить с рассветом, - подошел Гаэрт.  «Мы», - резануло слух орка. Он молча пожал плечами и направился на поиски хотя бы хвороста для костра, потому что вожделенного Гаэртом леса вблизи не наблюдалось.

 Ночь опустилась на степь как-то сразу, видимо, потому, что солнце не плавно садилось за горизонт, а резко скрылось за скалами. Как ни хотелось Гимли с Кирном отойти подальше от опостылевших скал,  костер разложили прямо под отвесной скалой высотой с полмили. Эли и Гаэрт в один голос настаивали на ночлеге под этой скалой так упорно, что гном с орком сдались. На высоте приблизительно человеческого роста Эли нашла небольшую впадину в скале, так что на нее мог взобраться человек или эльф и выпрямиться там во весь рост. Туда она сложила свою походную сумку, и туда же забросила лук и колчан со стрелами. Гимли поинтересовался, не собирается ли она их покинуть и ночевать в гордом одиночестве на этой ступеньке в камне.

\- Да нет, с вами веселее, - Эли улыбнулась, впервые с тех пор, как они спустились на равнину.

После ужина, который оставлял желать лучшего, Гаэрт уселся под скалой, прислонился к ней спиной, и начал править лезвие своего трофейного меча, прикидывать в руке баланс, и даже сделал пару выпадов, будто тренируясь. Гимли и Кирн наблюдали за ним с некоторым восхищением, до того ловко и красиво у ролна получались эти простые движения, даже сидя... Эли сидела молча, обняв руками колени, и опять к чему-то прислушивалась. Наконец, тревожное настроение передалось и орку с гномом. Оба достали свои топоры, и обоим захотелось проверить их дееспособность.

\- Чего мы боимся? – спросил, наконец, прямолинейный Кирн, его энергичная натура не вынесла такого тягостного молчания непонятно о чем.

\- Мы не боимся. Мы соблюдаем меры предосторожности, - улыбнулся Гимли.

\- Нет, мы боимся. – Эли решительно вскочила на ноги. – Мы боимся, потому что я слышу, как за нами идут васты. Я пока не знаю, сколько их, не знаю, одни они, или со своими слугами, я только чувствую магию в воздухе. Она надвигается с востока...

Гаэрт подошел к девушке и осторожно положил руки ей на плечи.

\- Госпожа Эллоу, не волнуйтесь. Мы уйдем на рассвете, и они не догонят нас. Они не рискнут уходить далеко от своих границ...

Эли покачала головой.

\- Мы можем не успеть. Но выходить сейчас, когда мы все валимся с ног от усталости, еще глупее. Здесь мы, по крайней мере, под защитой скал.

Кирн опустил свой двуручник и мрачно посмотрел на гнома.

\- Ну, что, Глоиныч? Опять все по новой?

Гимли вздохнул. Вся радость, которую он испытывал с момента, когда понял, что этот спуск – последний, куда-то улетучилась, вытесненная новым приступом тоскливого отчаяния. Хотелось встать и бежать, сломя голову, подальше, в степь... Гном подавил этот трусливый порыв и вновь занялся топором. Орк последовал его примеру.

Когда укладывались спать, Кирн, все так же, молча, поднял топор и отошел от остальных так, чтобы увеличить обзор по обе стороны от костра. Гаэрт легко поднялся и догнал орка.

\- Кирн, я сменю тебя через три часа, разбуди меня. Тебе тоже надо выспаться.

Кирн не мог отказаться, хотя очень хотелось гордо сказать «сам справлюсь». Во-первых, спать хотелось безумно, во-вторых, Гаэрт не был виноват в том, что… В том, что он… В том… Да ни в чем он не был виноват! Сам дурак…

\- Спасибо, – глядя в ясные глаза ролна, улыбнулся Кирн. - Я разбужу тебя, иди, спи… - Гаэрт улыбнулся в ответ, неожиданно сильно хлопнул орка по плечу и быстро вернулся к костру. Кирн проводил юношу взглядом и уселся прямо в траву, опершись руками на топорище.

 Когда все улеглись и затихли, орк отвернулся от костра и оглядел степь. Надо было решить, куда идти завтра. Гном хочет вернуться на побережье… Зря он это. Эльфа его давно там нет. Печально предполагать самое худшее, но, судя по рассказам, этот принц вполне может напроситься на смерть, прямо на месте своего появления…

Ролн тоже хочет вернуться, без лесов ему не житье. Что будет делать нэрити, предугадать несложно. Ролн вполне подходящая пара для нее. Интересно только, она уговорит Гаэрта пойти с ней, или сама пойдет за ним в его лес? Кирн невесело усмехнулся. В любом случае, его собственный путь лежит туда, куда пойдет Гимли. Надо только достать побольше оружия и деньги не помешали бы…

\- Эй, несгибаемый и упрямый! - тихо окликнули его сзади, прерывая стройный, но вялый ход его мыслей. Орк резко обернулся.

Эли стояла позади, просто опустив руки, ожидая, когда он встанет и повернется к ней лицом.

\- Что случилось? - требовательно спросила девушка, подходя ближе. - Ты сам не свой с тех пор, как мы спустились.

\- Вы все тоже, - пожал плечами Кирн, а в груди его начал расти теплый комочек радости - она волнуется. Волнуется за него.

\- Еще вчера ты бы совсем не так отреагировал на весть о погоне, - твердо сказала Эли. - Так что случилось?

Орк снова пожал плечами. Не рассказывать же ей о том, чему сам не знал названия. О том, что во время той первой встречи в скалах он впервые почувствовал, что женщина - это не только стройные ноги и высокая грудь. О том, что ее появление в его жизни - это солнечный свет в темном подземелье. О том, что сегодняшняя сцена с ролном почему-то повергла его в тоску…

\- Я все равно не засну, - Эли подошла еще ближе и коснулась плеча Кирна, глядя ему в глаза. - Давай, я подежурю. От меня больше толка, чем от любого из вас, я почувствую их появление раньше, чем они приблизятся на расстояние, доступное вашему зрению.

Орк покачал головой.

\- Я останусь. Тоже не смогу заснуть, - мысль о том, чтобы оставить девушку одну на страже, ему показалась просто неправильной. Эли поняла, улыбнулась своей неповторимой улыбкой, от которой в душе Кирна словно зажигались звезды.

\- Не бойся за меня, могучий и непобедимый. Я в состоянии постоять за себя. А вот ты взвалил на себя просто непосильную ношу. - Девушка опустилась на траву и похлопала рукой по траве, приглашая орка сесть рядом. Дождалась, пока он послушается, и продолжила. - Гимли слишком жизнерадостен, он крепко стоит ногами на земле, его не пробьешь такими мелочами, как грядущие неприятности. Гаэрт чувствует опасность, но умеет контролировать свои чувства не только внешне, но и в душе. А ты повесил на себя ответственность за них обоих, и опасность, угрожающая вам, висит на тебе тройным грузом.

"Четверным", подумал Кирн. Эли была права, но забыла про себя, за нее он чувствовал ответственность едва ли не большую, чем за своих остальных спутников.

\- Так нельзя. Я понимаю - один из них новичок в этом мире, и ты взял его под свою опеку, как более опытный. Второй производит впечатление зеленого неопытного мальчика, которого надо защищать. И ты взял его защиту на себя.

\- Это спасло ему жизнь в рудниках, - тихо проговорил орк, вспомнив запрокинутое к черному потолку окровавленное лицо Гаэрта со страдающими огромными глазами…

\- Да, и он никогда не забудет этого, как и того, что ты помог ему бежать. И если сейчас придется сражаться, он отдаст за тебя жизнь, - очень серьезно ответила нэрити. - Но ты теперь тащишь на себе груз, который не по силам даже такому, как ты...

Кирн усмехнулся. Девушка сказала эти слова так, что он сам почувствовал себя в два раза сильнее, чем был до этого.

Со стороны степи подул ветер, и Эли зябко поежилась.

\- Пойдем обратно к костру, - попросила она. – Ты отдохнешь, а я посижу рядом. Если не сможешь сейчас уснуть, я помогу тебе.

Орк снова вспомнил ладошку на своем плече.

\- Как в первый раз? – тихо спросил он.

\- Как в первый раз, - серьезно подтвердила нэрити. – А погоню я почувствую первая, и обязательно тебя разбужу.

Кирн поднялся на ноги и протянул руку Эли, чтобы помочь встать. Девушка оперлась на нее, но в последний момент покачнулась, оступившись, и чуть не упала, так что орк вынужден был подхватить ее за талию второй рукой. Эли оказалась практически в его объятиях. Ощущение крепкой руки девушки в ладони, близость ее тела, ее сбившееся дыхание – все это нахлынуло мгновенно, и Кирн замер под этой волной, всего на мгновение, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Эли успела положить свободную руку ему на плечо и на несколько секунд спрятать лицо на его груди... После этого отпускать ее было просто глупо, а вот притянуть к себе поближе и обнять покрепче, загородив собой от ветра – было так естественно и единственно верно, что Кирн особо даже не задумывался. Он чувствовал, как дрожат ее плечи, и вместе с этим ощущал ее прерывистое горячее дыхание – Эли судорожно плакала, беззвучно и безнадежно. Надо было что-то сказать, успокоить, но нужных слов у орка не находилось, и он просто гладил ее по волосам, прижимая вздрагивающую девушку к себе покрепче, как будто ее могли у него отнять. Сколько времени они так простояли, никто из них не заметил, им было просто не до времени. Наконец, Эли успокоилась, неохотно отодвинулась, высвободилась из объятий орка.

\- Пойдем к костру, - снова попросила она. Кирн повиновался, гадая, что могло так расстроить Эли. Страх? Нет, от страха так не плачут...

 

***

 

Первые лучи солнца, еще не выглянувшего из-за горизонта, осветили предрассветное небо, окрасив легкие облака в нежно-розовый цвет. Эли, задремавшая в последние полчаса ночи, неожиданно проснулась, как от толчка. Несмотря на светлеющее небо и восходящее солнце, сознание девушки было заполнено мрачной черной тучей предчувствия катастрофы. Она подняла Кирна, открывшего глаза от первого же ее прикосновения, и Гимли, который немного поворчал, но вскочил, как только увидел встревоженное лицо девушки. Гаэрт поднялся сам, его природное чутье позволило ему быстрее других среагировать на почти ставший материально ощутимым запах опасности...

\- Мы должны уходить немедленно, - очень серьезно и решительно произнесла нэрити. Никто не возражал, потому что даже Гимли, невосприимчивый к магии, чувствовал теперь напряжение и тревогу, отравившие воздух степи...

Собирать долго было нечего. Эли потянулась, было, на каменный уступ за луком и стрелами, но не закончила движение, резко обернувшись к Кирну.

\- Помоги мне взобраться!

Орк вздрогнул, и, быстро подсадив девушку вверх, схватился за свой топор, оглядывая степь по всему горизонту в поисках опасности. Нэрити взлетела на уступ, схватила лук, закинула за плечо колчан и негромко сообщила:

\- К бою, ребята. Нас окружают, я чувствую их присутствие. Я постараюсь положить как можно больше стрелами, но я не продержу их на расстоянии долго. И пока это только Стражи, васты еще не подошли...

\- Жаль, у нас только один лук, - вздохнул Гаэрт, вспоминая свой последний бой в родном лесу, и сделал несколько взмахов мечом, разминаясь.

\- Сзади они нас не обойдут, - философски заметил Гимли, опираясь на топорище и разглядывая отвесную высокую скалу. Им овладело необычное для него чувство равнодушия. Обычно перед боем его просто распирало изнутри от предчувствия битвы и желания победить. - Но и мы отсюда не уйдем иначе, как перебив их всех.

\- Или нас всех перебьют, - откликнулся Кирн. – Это более вероятно.

\- Внимание! – предупредила Эли.

Все затихли. Даже ветер, казалось, перестал дуть, ожидая начала...

 Хотя все ждали появления Стражей, первые из них возникли совершенно внезапно, словно выскочили из воздуха. Одетые в темные одежды, развевающиеся черные плащи, вооруженные длинными и тяжелыми двуручными мечами, они появились на расстоянии нескольких шагов и выстроились полукругом. Их было человек двадцать пять. Стражи окружили маленький отряд под скалой, и медленно начали приближаться...

Эли не стала дожидаться, пока они сожмут кольцо. Она упала на одно колено, натянула тетиву, и стрелы, пущенные из ее небольшого лука, полетели в противников, укладывая черные фигуры одну за другой. Остальным оставалось только ждать, когда Стражи преодолеют дождь стрел и достигнут пределов досягаемости топором и мечом...

Стражи падали, но на месте упавших молча возникали все новые воины. Кирн вспомнил свой первый бой с этими дьяволами. Тогда все было не так. Он был один, безоружный, и не знал, чего ему ждать от исхода этого боя. Сейчас все иначе, но тогда он думал только о себе... Эли была права, он не может снять с себя ответственность за жизнь друзей, и поэтому в этот раз будет труднее.

Размышления орка прервали Стражи, которых миновали стрелы нэрити. Кирн отбросил все лишние мысли и взмахнул своим грозным двуручником, описывая им в воздухе тяжелый полукруг. Рядом крякнул Гимли, поднимая свой топор. В нем, наконец, проснулся азарт, сопровождавший его во всех битвах, который всегда помогал ему выстоять. Гаэрт принял боевую стойку, плавно, как будто лениво, вращая мечом.

Когда Стражи подошли вплотную, Эли не могла уже сильно повлиять на исход своим луком, да и стрелы у нее подходили к концу. Она расстреляла последние в тех нападающих, которые замешкались в стороне, отбросила лук, выхватила из ножен свой серебристый меч и со звонким визгом взбешенной ведьмы спрыгнула на плечи одного из Стражей, находившихся под ее уступом. Молниеносным отточенным движением перерезала ему горло, и тут же, легко соскочив с поверженного врага, вступила в бой со следующим, одновременно стараясь занять позицию за спиной Кирна, прикрывая его.

Орк услышал клич Эли, понял, что она уже внизу, хотел крикнуть, чтобы девушка не сходила с ума и забралась обратно, но было, конечно, уже поздно, да и не послушалась бы она. К тому же получилось так, что Гимли с Гаэртом сражались спина к спине чуть поотдаль, а Кирн и Эли очень удачно прикрывали друг друга. Долго такая стройная система, к сожалению, не продержалась, и вскоре каждый бился в одиночку, сам за себя. На каждого приходилось по четыре-пять воинов, больше просто не могло поместиться рядом из-за размаха их тяжелых мечей, но поскольку вместо выбывшего из строя Стража появлялся другой, тяжело было сказать, со сколькими сражался каждый из друзей.

Гаэрт легкими, почти танцевальными движениями передвигался среди нападающих, уклоняясь от неуклюжих на его фоне противников, его меч летал так быстро, что было похоже, будто вокруг ролна летает гигантская стальная бабочка... Гимли разошелся, он будто вернулся во времени назад, к Пещерам Хельма, как будто не было этих ста с лишним лет, будто он снова в полной боевой форме. Стражи валились под его топором, как гнилые деревья... Кирн был просто страшен. Огромная фигура орка возвышалась над Стражами, которые явно собрались взять его просто количеством, но трофейный топор пока останавливал их раньше, чем количество их вокруг воина приближалось к критическому. Кирн все время пытался пробиться к Эли, которая сражалась неподалеку, почти прижавшись спиной вплотную к скале. Пока у нее неплохо выходило, но она, хоть и маг, все же, девушка. Надолго ли ее хватит?

 

Они уже начали выдыхаться, а количество противников все не уменьшалось. Тела убитых исчезали с поля боя почти мгновенно, а новые Стражи все прибывали. Кирн, наконец, свалив двоих, стоящих на пути, пробился к нэрити. Теперь они дрались почти рядом, в паре шагов друг от друга. В какое-то мгновение Кирн встретился с ней взглядом, и она улыбнулась, быстро, почти незаметно, но так светло, как будто маленькое солнышко засияло среди черных плащей...

Краем глаза Кирн отметил движение одного из Стражей. Тот отступил назад и с силой бросил на камни что-то блестящее. Раздался мелодичный звон, как будто разбилось что-то хрупкое, причем разбилось в большой пустой бочке, такое было эхо… Немедленно на месте, где только что блеснул загадочный предмет, начал колебаться воздух, и откуда-то изнутри начал раскручиваться радужный вихрь.

Лицо нэрити исказилось.

\- Кирн, помоги мне забраться обратно! – крикнула она орку. Тот, не раздумывая, двумя мощными рывками, наступая на Стражей, не переставая крушить их своим страшным топором, придвинулся к девушке вплотную. Остановившись на секунду, одной рукой подхватил Эли и буквально забросил ее на уступ, и тут же занял позицию под ним так, чтобы ни один Страж не мог подойти к скале.

\- Васты! – крикнула Эли. – Маги идут! Пробивайтесь ко мне, ближе, я попробую прикрыть нас всех от заклинаний!

Эли говорила на вестроне, и Стражи ее не поняли, иначе гном с ролном просто не смогли бы выполнить ее просьбу, их остановили бы любой ценой. Но оба друга отчаянными усилиями смогли проложить себе путь к орку и нэрити на скале. Воздух за спинами Стражей сгустился, формируясь в несколько темных, слегка колеблющихся, как миражи, силуэтов. Фигуры обретали плоть, становились осязаемыми и очень грозными. Стало ясно, что это четверо мужчин и две женщины. Все шестеро молча подняли руки, как для приветствия, и нападающие Стражи, как по сигналу, начали отходить к хозяевам. Кирн опустил топор, Гимли, грозно взрыкивая, как цепной пес, у которого отобрали кость, последовал его примеру. Гаэрт застыл в напряженной позе, держа меч наготове для отражения новой атаки.

Эли выпрямилась во весь рост на скале, рывком сорвала с шеи цепочку с небесно-голубым камнем размером с небольшой орех. «Адмантин», - пронеслось в голове Кирна. Зажав камень в вытянутой вперед руке, нэрити вполголоса начала произносить заклинания на певучем языке вастов.

Маги, почувствовавшие заклинание, направленное против них, что-то скомандовали Стражам. Даже не зная языка, Гимли понял, что был отдан приказ - уничтожить девушку. Эли только повысила голос. Нежное голубое сияние поплыло из ее руки, накрывая туманной сферой саму нэрити и троих воинов под скалой. С рук магов сорвались изумрудные лучи, несущие смерть, но сфера поглотила их без остатка. Стражи, казалось, ждали только этого, для подтверждения приказа, полученного от хозяев, и тут же снова пошли вперед. Маги застыли поодаль, бессильные помочь слугам в этом бою.

 Орк, гном и ролн приготовились к отражению нового нападения, которое не замедлило последовать. После небольшой передышки силы, конечно, не восстановились полностью, но воины смогли занять более выгодную позицию для боя, прикрывая друг друга и не подпуская черных Стражей к скале. Как ни странно, количество врагов, наконец стало уменьшаться, пополнение из ниоткуда перестало поступать. Наверное, это был эффект от действия адмантиновой сферы. Кирн уже начал думать, что они могут и справиться – сейчас отобьются от черных плащей, а потом и до магов доберутся, но тут случилось сразу несколько событий, все перевернувших...

 Вскрикнул Гаэрт, выронил меч из раненой правой руки. Кровь моментально окрасила рукав серой рубашки, а лицо юноши побледнело. Он поднял меч левой рукой, но сражаться так же легко, как раньше, уже не мог. Гимли старался помочь, защищая правый бок ролна, но было ясно, что долго парень не продержится. Кирн начал двигаться в их сторону, задумав поднять ролна на уступ, к Эли, но тут неожиданно начала меркнуть защитная сфера. Горько закричал Гаэрт, обернувшись к скале, охнул Гимли. Кирн проследил за их взглядами и взревел, как зверь – тонкая фигурка нэрити мягко сползала по каменной стене, опускаясь на уступ в скале, будто девушка устала и решила прилечь. Над левой грудью, точно на краю выреза туники, торчала массивная рукоять метательного ножа. Эта рана была смертельной, многолетний опыт воина не оставлял орку иллюзий … Кирн встретил взгляд Эли, в глазах ее застыл страх. Это был не страх смерти, это был страх за них, за него. Собрав силы, девушка подняла руку, где все еще был зажат адмантиновый амулет, взмахнула ею, и бросила камень в сторону Кирна. «Лови», - прочитал он по ее губам. Рефлексы сработали безотказно, и амулет Кирн поймал. В глазах Эли отразилось облегчение, и ресницы ее медленно закрылись. Нэрити опустилась на каменный пол своего боевого поста и замерла неподвижно...

 Дальнейшее слилось для орка в мешанину из криков, непрерывного движения рук, которые, казалось, двигались сами по себе, как приклеенные к рукояти топора, и совершенно дикого горя, которое не давало нормально дышать и не позволяло даже рычать от ярости, как это делал Гимли.

Когда упал Гаэрт, Гимли еще некоторое время отбивался от нападающих, но тут вступили васты. Изумрудное пламя ударило гнома прямо в грудь, и он упал на ролна, словно все еще пытаясь прикрыть юношу от врагов... Васты ударили и по Кирну, но последний дар нэрити надежно защищал его от их магии. Он еще смог уложить троих или четверых противников, когда все оставшиеся в живых навалились на него все вместе, и кто-то из них совершенно по-простому огрел орка по голове обыкновенным булыжником. В глазах Кирна все померкло, и он потерял сознание.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

 

На рассвете Леголас открыл глаза со странным ощущением, будто его кто-то толкнул в спину. Что-то должно случиться, подумал эльф, собираясь в дорогу. Алмат бил копытом, словно его тоже разбудило предчувствие...

Леголас легко вскочил на спину коня, и они направились на восток, продолжая двигаться вдоль горной границы Лиэлдора.

 Через пару часов острый взгляд эльфа зацепился за непонятные темные пятна на границе степи и каменных скал. Леголас направил коня в сторону этих пятен, и вскоре смог отчетливо разглядеть, что это не пятна, а около двадцати тел в черных одеждах, неподвижно лежащих в желтоватой степной траве. Подъехав поближе, Леголас спешился, и, держа наготове лук и стрелы, пошел осматривать поле, бывшее совсем недавно полем боя. Количество крови на траве говорило о том, что убитых или раненых было несколько больше, чем тел, оставшихся лежать тут на корм птицам. Эльф проверял наличие пульса у каждого тела. Все мертвые... Он дошел до отвесной стены скалы, нависшей над полем боя,  и вдруг услышал слабый стон, донесшийся откуда-то сверху. Леголас закинул лук за спину, спрятал приготовленную стрелу в колчан, поднял голову и увидел свисающую с небольшого уступа в скале загорелую руку с широким кожаным браслетом на запястье. Рука была крепкая, но изящной формы, очевидно, женская. Стон доносился с этого уступа. Эльф схватился руками за каменный край, подтянулся наверх и легко заскочил в нишу скалы. На каменном полу лежала стройная черноволосая девушка. Она была без сознания, но с ее посеревших губ срывался тихий стон, который и привлек внимание эльфа. Над левой грудью Леголас, с невольным вскриком боли, увидел рукоять метательного ножа. Плохая рана, мелькнуло в голове. Но она еще жива, значит, можно попытаться что-то сделать, значит, жизненно важные органы еще работают, пусть и на последнем издыхании... В противном случае, она уже ушла бы за людьми в черных плащах туда, откуда не возвращаются.

Леголас окинул взглядом горизонт. Тихо. Алмат отошел подальше от трупов и спокойно ест суховатую траву. Эльф положил на камень лук и стрелы, и начал растирать ладони, концентрируясь на лечении этой, пусть и страшной, но, возможно, небезнадежной, раны.

 Он смог остановить сильное кровотечение при удалении ножа. Слава Эру, нож был гладкий, без возможных страшных зазубрин, и вышел из раны сравнительно легко. Затянуть рану было трудно, восстановить работу легкого и сердца в нормальном ритме – еще труднее, но, когда солнце начало клониться к закату, Леголас смог, наконец, опустить руки и откинуться к стене, закрыв глаза от усталости. Перед глазами кружились красные пятна, в висках стучало, а руки будто налились свинцом, но это была ерунда. Зато девушка дышала ровно, рана сомкнула страшные края, и кровотечение остановилось совсем. Серые губы снова налились кровью, на щеках появился румянец. Эльф позволил себе на несколько минут отключиться, чтобы хоть немного восстановить силы. Надо было еще спуститься вниз, забрать раненую и унести ее подальше от этого кладбища, а также придумать что-то с ночлегом, потому что ни он, ни девушка передвигаться сегодня уже не смогут…

Спустя полчаса эльф уже был внизу со своей подопечной на руках. Он не решился положить девушку на спину коня, боясь повредить только что затянувшейся ране, поэтому нес ее сам, невзирая на усталость и дрожь в руках. Он молил Эру только о том, чтобы у него хватило сил донести свою ношу до выбранного им места у небольшого родничка. Эру оказался сегодня просто кладезь доброты и щедрости – Леголас не просто донес девушку до родника, но и был вознагражден дрогнувшими ресницами и удивленным взглядом ясных голубых глаз. Эльф устроил ее на траве, подложив под голову свою походную сумку.

\- Если госпожа не боится остаться ненадолго под охраной моего коня, я сейчас принесу наше оружие и вещи госпожи, - учтиво предложил Леголас. Девушка в знак согласия слабо кивнула и молча проводила эльфа непонятным взглядом.

Когда он вернулся со своим и ее луками и стрелами, закинув за плечо сумку девушки, она уже спала, повернувшись на бок, чуть приоткрыв рот с вздернутой верхней губой. Леголас сложил оружие около спящей и пошел к замеченному неподалеку редкому сухому кустарнику, чтобы наломать хоть этих колючих веток для костра.

 Солнце уже село, на небе появились первые звезды. Маленький костер освещал спящую девушку. Леголас молча любовался ее нежным и твердым одновременно лицом. Она была похожа на Эйну, но эта вздернутая губа и тонкий курносый носик делали ее младше и как-то забавнее Хранительницы.

В то же время эльфа не покидало предчувствие того, что спасенная им девушка – ключ к Гимли. То самое ожидание непонятного, преследовавшее его с рассвета, закончилось. Непонятное свершилось, и теперь надо было только дождаться пробуждения новой знакомой, чтобы узнать, что же эта встреча принесла ему.

Спустя некоторое время глаза эльфа тоже закрылись, и он погрузился в свои грезы, подобные сну.

Вернуло его в действительность легкое прикосновение к щеке и мелодичный голос, зовущий его по имени. По имени? Эльф открыл глаза.

\- Леголас! Да проснись же!

К эльфу склонилось уже ставшее знакомым лицо с задорно вздернутой губкой и ясным взглядом голубых глаз. Девушка явно была более чем встревожена...

\- Где они? – требовательно спросила она.

\- Кто? – Леголас все никак не мог понять, как она, во-первых, поднялась на ноги, во-вторых, откуда она знает его имя, а в-третьих, почему она говорит на вестроне?

\- Ты их не нашел... – лицо девушки исказило такое горе, что Леголас даже перепугался. Она отвернулась в сторону скал, и эльф понял, что она прячет выступившие слезы. Он поднялся, дошел до девушки и, повинуясь внезапно возникшему порыву, обнял ее за плечи. Она вздрогнула, развернулась и уткнулась лицом в грудь эльфа. Спустя некоторое время девушка успокоилась, Леголас подвел ее к костру и мягко усадил на траву. Она подняла руку, провела ею над огнем и что-то тихо прошептала. Пламя резко стало ниже, и веселый быстрый треск сухих веток сменился тихим гудением, как будто горел не сухостой, а хорошие поленья.

\- Так на всю ночь хватит, - грустно улыбнулась девушка. – Меня зовут Эллоу, Эли. Я нэрити. А ты – Леголас, эльф, друг Гимли. Верно?

Эльф только кивнул. Эли на одном дыхании ответила на все его вопросы, и от ее слов у него перехватило горло. Вот почему она говорит на вестроне - она общалась с Гимли...

\- Я знала, что ты нас догонишь, только надеялась, что это случится раньше. Надо было уходить сразу, а я хотела дождаться тебя... – Эли снова всхлипнула. – Я их всех погубила...

\- Начнем с того, что ты чуть не погубила себя, - мягко поправил ее Леголас. – А кого «их»?

\- Ты же ничего не знаешь… Гимли бросили в адмантиновые рудники, - Эли немного отвлеклась от самобичевания и даже слегка оживилась. – Адмантин – это...

\- Я знаю, - остановил ее эльф. – Я даже знаю, что мой друг был именно в этих, северных, рудниках. Так он бежал?

\- Да. Он бежал не один, с ним был ролн - Гаэрт и ... – Эли прерывисто вздохнула, - и Кирн.

\- Ролн? Это те, которые похожи на меня? - заинтересовался Леголас.

\- Да, - Эли улыбнулась светло и ясно, и сразу стала вылитая Эйна. – Вы очень похожи. Даже двигаетесь одинаково. А ты тоже умеешь петь?

\- Умею, - слегка смутился Леголас, - но, может, о песнях позже?

\- Да... – Эли опять помрачнела. – Они бежали под землей, а я почувствовала их появление на поверхности, их отчаяние и растерянность. Я отыскала их в горах, они чуть не погибли от жажды и голода. Мне пришлось вызвать воду в скалах, чтобы спасти их. Это не так просто... - нэрити замолчала, вспоминая что-то, а Леголас вдруг понял, что Эли и есть та самая девушка, о которой рассказывал Соласт, - нэрити из рода, к которому принадлежала и Эйна.

\- …Потом мы прошли перевал, и спустились сюда, - продолжила тем временем Эли. - За ними была погоня, только васты не рискнули пойти скалами, а телепортировать через адмантиновую границу сами они тоже не могли. Поэтому они послали через Северные Ворота своих Стражей, те вышли за пределы Лиэлдора и телепортировали к нам, а затем с помощью портала вызвали сюда вастов…

\- Ворота? – Эльф вспомнил карту Эйны.

\- Ну, да... У нас есть Северные и Южные Ворота, через которые васты пропускают торговцев, с юга – морских, с севера – тех, кто идет из степей... Ворота охраняют очень тщательно, там мощные, самые мощные гарнизоны из боевых магов и профессиональных военных... Северные Ворота находятся чуть дальше отсюда на северо-восток, Стражи решились сделать крюк, чтобы выйти за границы адмантинового кольца и телепортировать к нам...  – Лицо Эли приобрело выражение тихой холодной ненависти. – Им удалось напасть на нас. Может быть, если бы мы ушли в степь, они не решились бы нападать, уходить так далеко от своих границ они не привыкли...

\- Ты ждала меня? – Леголас даже не удивился этому факту, он уже понял, что способности нэрити не исчерпываются гипнозом.

\- Я ждала тебя... И они были такие уставшие, такие измотанные, – глаза девушки снова наполнились слезами. – Зато живые и свободные... – шепотом закончила она, и опять отвернулась от эльфа.

\- Но ты же можешь почувствовать их? Если они живы...

\- Они живы. Пока. Я знаю, их везут обратно, в рудники. Думаю, васты применят обычную практику – казнь для устрашения других заключенных... – девушка содрогнулась. – Я не знаю, что нам делать. Но я думаю. И я придумаю что-нибудь... Я не позволю им убить его. – Страсть, прозвучавшая ее в голосе, почему-то убедила Леголаса – она придумает. Хотелось бы знать, ради кого она готова так рисковать собой...

\- Я пойду к тем, к Стражам. Мне надо забрать там кое-что… – и Эли направилась в сторону поля битвы. Леголас помедлил, и пошел за ней. Когда он догнал ее, девушка стояла на коленях между тел поверженных врагов. С ее ладони свисало несколько небесно-голубых амулетов на тонких цепочках, нежно светящихся в свете луны, но она, казалось, забыла о них. Эльф приблизился к ней и увидел, что на коленях у нее лежит огромный двуручный топор. Эли, как будто неосознанно, почти незаметно, поглаживала его рукоять свободной рукой и смотрела куда-то сквозь скалы.

\- Мы возьмем это с собой, - услышав легкие шаги эльфа за спиной, тихо сказала она. – И еще надо найти меч Гаэрта и топор Гимли. Те тяжелые мечи, которыми вооружены Стражи, не подойдут ни тому, ни другому...

Леголас мысленно представил, как должен выглядеть человек, способный сражаться этим двуручником, и не поверил своему воображению. Ладно, при встрече разберемся, подумал он. Он наклонился, осторожно положил ладонь на рукоять топора, и с усилием поднял его с колен Эли. Пальцы девушки мягко соскользнули с дерева, будто прощаясь. Она стремительно поднялась на ноги и прошла дальше к скалам, по одной ей знакомым приметам определяя, где могут лежать меч ролна и топор гнома. Довольно быстро найдя и то, и другое, Эли подошла к эльфу, и они направились к костру.

\- Странно, что васты оставили амулеты, - заметил Леголас. - Все, что я о них слышал, заставляет думать, что эти вещи практически бесценны. И секретны…

Нэрити задумалась.

\- Да, ты прав… Знаешь, они очень спешили. И еще - они очень боялись. Я все время чувствовала их страх… Может, они просто не подумали, в смысле, от страха обо всем забыли? На вастов это мало похоже… А может, решили, что вернутся позже? Здесь, в этой части степи, никого не бывает. Они же не знали, что за нами едет эльф, который сможет вытащить меня с того света, - Эли улыбнулась. - Я должна тебе жизнь, Леголас.

\- Ты уже спасла один раз Гимли, так что никто никому ничего не должен, отмахнулся эльф.

Когда уже ложились спать, Леголас решил, что пора немного подбодрить девушку.

\- Главное для нас – вообще до них добраться. Как только мы соберемся все вместе, я смогу мгновенно вытащить нас на побережье. – Эльф испытал настоящее наслаждение от смеси удивления, недоверия и радости, отразившейся на лице Эли. – Моя знакомая нэрити снабдила меня ключом от портала, который откроется там, где мне будет нужно, и перенесет нас к Маяку...

\- К Маяку? Ты знаком с Хранительницей? Эйна дала тебе выход на свой портал? Не могу поверить! – Эли была не просто удивлена, она была потрясена. – Тебе помогает Хранительница! Ты, и вправду, такой необыкновенный, как о тебе рассказывал Гимли...

Эльф смущенно улыбнулся. Он и не знал, что помощь Эйны так много значит для других нэрити... Интересно, чем это он такой необыкновенный? Надо будет у Гимли спросить при встрече, подумал он, уже проваливаясь в грезы...

 

***

 

Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, когда Кирн пришел в себя от резкой боли в связанных руках. Цепи на него надевать не стали – то ли тащить их с собой вастам было тяжело, то ли побоялись снова предоставлять ему такое опасное в его руках оружие. Поэтому ему просто скрутили за спиной руки так туго, что он не мог пошевелить даже пальцем. Было это, видимо несколько часов назад, потому что руки уже сводило судорогой. Орк попытался сориентироваться. Он лежал на земле, лицом вниз, пошевелить руками так и не удалось, ноги тоже были связаны. За спиной негромко переговаривались Стражи.

Кирн попытался сообразить, что случилось. Он помнил бой, помнил, как ранили Гаэрта, как Гимли отшвыривал от него Стражей, цветисто ругаясь по-гномьи … Вспомнил последний взгляд нэрити, сползающей по каменной стене, и с трудом подавил стон. Она погибла, погибла из-за них, ведь она не должна была быть на этой скале, это была не ее битва! Она вмешалась, помогала им, и ее убили. Орк вспомнил про амулет. Тогда он успел спрятать его в потайной карман на жилете, но, наверное, его обыскали… Впрочем, проверить это не было возможности, поскольку руки у него недееспособны. К черту, какая теперь разница…

Кирн был неглупый орк, и понимал, что из сложившейся ситуации выход у него один – достойно умереть, потому что второго шанса уйти у него нет. Себя Кирн не жалел, после смерти Эли он как-то стал глубоко равнодушен к тому, что будет с ним самим. Жалко было Гаэрта и этого бородатого жизнерадостного любителя боевых топоров… И, почему-то, того, неизвестного ему, зеленолесского принца. Кирн чувствовал свою вину перед ними всеми, особенно перед гномом. Обнадежил, протащил через пол-Лиэлдора, втянул в эту драку и, в итоге, все стало еще хуже, чем было…

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил, почему орк считает себя виноватым во всех бедах своих друзей, он вряд ли смог бы ответить. Наверное, еще в пещерах он добровольно принял на себя командование маленьким отрядом беглецов, и, с тех пор, чувствовал себя в ответе за своих «подопечных». Перед кем? Да перед самим собой, для Кирна этого было более чем достаточно…

Гимли и Гаэрт оказались вместе, шагах в десяти от орка. Ролн в сознание пришел, но чувствовал себя неважно. Васты, еще в начале привала, небрежно бросили в него парой заклинаний, и кровотечение остановилось. Только боль от этих заклинаний не прошла, а будто еще и усилилась. Юноша молчал, даже стонов от него не было слышно, но Гимли кожей чувствовал, как ему плохо. Сам гном был почти в порядке, если не считать ноющей, как от ушиба, боли в груди - в том месте, где в него ударило заклинание вастов, как оказалось, не смертельное. Правда, легче от этого не было, потому что где-то в глубине души… да что там, яснее ясного, было понятно, что хорошее самочувствие у него ненадолго. Гаэрт перевел для Гимли разговор васта со Стражами. Конечно, везли их с собой не для того, чтобы потом мирно выпустить в Лиэлдоре. Последний побег из рудников состоялся (вернее, не состоялся) одиннадцать лет назад, тогда беглецы оказались еще менее удачливыми. Их отловили на пути к главному входу рудника, они даже не успели выйти на поверхность. Тогда их просто обезглавили тяжелыми топорами Стражей на главной площади подземелий, и их головы почти полгода устрашали других заключенных. Васты считали, что та казнь на площади способствовала спокойствию в подземельях в последние десять лет, и хотели повторить «профилактику», чтобы потом еще десять лет жить без проблем с побегами.

Перспектива была малопривлекательная, но, как и Кирн, Гимли понимал, что в этот раз бежать практически невозможно. Так же, как и орк, гном пришел к выводу, что остается только встретить конец достойно, чтобы самому стыдно не было. Но как же не хотелось ему умирать… Вся жизнерадостная натура Гимли протестовала против этой мысли, но реальность – штука суровая, и гном медленно приучал себя к мысли, что чудес не бывает, спасения в этот раз ждать, видимо не приходится.

 Гаэрт переживал за свою жизнь не так ярко, как Гимли. У него был шанс спастись, и он его использовал полностью. Омрачало душу только то, что его жизнь давно уже принадлежала не только ему, и его смерть принесет несчастье  еще одному человеку. Впрочем, девушка, о которой он старался не вспоминать во время своего существования в рудниках, и о которой позволил себе думать, только вырвавшись на свободу, все равно, наверное, давно считала его погибшим. Да и как ей узнать, что на этот раз его не станет на самом деле…

Ролн был благодарен судьбе за то, что она свела его с такими замечательными друзьями, как Гимли, Эли, Кирн… Гаэрт оплакивал смерть нэрити совсем не так, как орк. Да, безумно жаль погасшую звездочку Эли, но если представить, что ее захватили в плен вместе с ними (а Гаэрт знал, что они бы не выстояли и вместе с нэрити, ведь ее силы тоже не безграничны), и то, что с ней могли сделать васты и их прислужники…

Гаэрт испытывал чувство облегчения оттого, что девушка погибла в бою, как ни ужасно это звучало.

По разговорам вастов ролн понял, что эта стоянка нужна была только для того, чтобы привести в чувство пленников – тащить их на себе Стражи дальше отказывались. Тяжеловат для них оказался Кирн. Васты собирались на рассвете выходить и двигаться дальше уже без остановок, до самых Северных ворот. (Стражи были недовольны, но возражать стали уже после того, как васты отошли на безопасное расстояние). Про себя юноша знал, что он не дойдет до Ворот, ему встать-то было тяжело, не то, чтобы двое суток идти без сна… Гимли вот дойдет, они выносливые, гномы. И Кирн дойдет. Гаэрт поморщился. Он слышал то, что не слышал орк, и что слышал, но не понял Гимли.

Совершенно случайно он услышал разговор двух Стражей, которые как раз тащили на себе орка. Один из них жаловался, что орк отдавил ему все плечи, а второй успокоил: «Не волнуйся, ему еще твои плечи боком выйдут…» и рассказал, что васты собираются двоих пленников так же, как их предшественников, просто обезглавить, а вот на орка у них более обширные планы. Поскольку Кирн был очень популярен в рудниках, и те, кто знал историю его попадания в шахты, считали его героем, васты сочли, что именно его надо казнить не просто так, а чтобы каждому стало понятно – каким бы ты ни был героем, идти против вастов - опасно. Заканчивается очень плачевно… Описанная злорадствующим Стражем казнь, растянутая на несколько дней, заставила Гаэрта содрогнуться. Теперь он жалел, что орк не погиб рядом с нэрити.

 С Гимли ему пришлось поделиться, потому что носить все это в себе было ролну не по силам. К Кирну он давно относился, как к брату, и представить его умирающим такой смертью, Гаэрту было просто невыносимо. Но сделать он ничего не мог, так же, как и Гимли…

 

***

 

Утром  девушка выглядела совершенно здоровой, и, главное, спокойной и уверенной. Она деловито осматривала свой меч и стрелы, которые подобрала на поле боя. Леголас смотрел на нее с легкой улыбкой. Спокойствие девушки передалось и ему. Он поправил на груди небесно-голубой камень, который ему надела на шею Эли. Себе она взяла амулет интересной продолговатой формы, долго придирчиво выбирая между четырьмя оставшимися. На вполне серьезный вопрос Леголаса, какие свойства адмантина зависят от формы конкретного куска, девушка ответила, слегка зарумянившись, что никакие. Просто у нее всегда была мечта - иметь амулет изящной формы, а не тот непонятный булыжничек, который был у нее всю жизнь... "Женщина", - с мысленной улыбкой подумал эльф, и мимоходом поинтересовался, проверяя кинжалы, которые носил, как дома, за спиной:

\- А где теперь тот амулет?

\- Я подарила его... Хотя, кажется, Кирну он тоже не помог... – вздохнула Эли.

Леголас снова подумал, что хотел бы познакомиться с человеком, к которому с такой силой привязана эта маленькая амазонка.

 

Он посадил девушку на коня, волнуясь, как она поедет без седла, но нэрити, видимо, тоже по-особому общались с животными. Алмат, похоже, был вполне доволен сменой седока.

К вечеру Леголас заметил, что девушка начала настороженно оглядывать горизонт.

\- Что такое? – взволновался и эльф.

\- Они рядом. Через полчаса мы догоним их, они стоят лагерем... Только...

\- Что? – нетерпеливо переспросил Леголас.

\- Я чувствую только Гимли и Гаэрта. Кирна на стоянке нет... – Эли выглядела уже не настороженной, а расстроенной, у нее опять начал дрожать голос и глаза снова наполнились слезами. «Женщина!» - не по-эльфийски досадливо снова подумал Леголас. Но нэрити взяла себя в руки, и сосредоточилась, остановив Алмата. Эльф терпеливо ждал.

\- Он тоже жив, но его везут дальше, - наконец произнесла Эли. – И на той стоянке, которую мы сейчас увидим, нет вастов. Стражи, видимо, не смогли двигаться без передышки, а маги боятся находиться вне адмантинового кольца, и поехали дальше. Кирна они не рискнули оставлять, он опасен для них. Они стремятся побыстрее разделаться с ним, - в голосе девушки прозвучали нотки гордости и горечи одновременно. – А остальных оставили, чтобы не обременять себя лишними пленными.

\- Интересно, а что помешало им телепортировать и себя, и пленников сразу к Воротам? – вслух подумал эльф.

\- Ключ от портала, видимо, был только один, а Стражи могут телепортировать только сами себя… - задумчиво ответила Эли.

Леголас задумался. Магов нет, это хорошо. Сколько в лагере Стражей, они узнают, проведя небольшую разведку – он еще не разучился бесшумно и незаметно передвигаться. Положить их побольше стрелами (спасибо Эйне, которая снабдила его таким большим колчаном), остальных перерезать, - неожиданно для себя самого кровожадно подумал эльф. В своих силах воина он не сомневался, а девушка, похоже, не просто хорошо умеет обращаться с мечом, ее еще подстегивает ярость и боль от потери друга. Она тоже будет хорошо сражаться, если сумеет восстановить силы...

\- Эли, как у тебя с ночным зрением? – на всякий случай спросил он, и получил неожиданно оптимистичный ответ.

\- Мы, нэрити, видим в темноте, как кошки, - Эли была довольна тем, что может удивить эльфа.

Леголас быстро пересказал ей свои соображения по поводу нападения на лагерь. Она кивнула, соглашаясь, а потом странно улыбнулась.

\- Что такое? - удивился эльф.

\- Кирн предложил бы их тихо перерезать сразу, не заморачиваясь со стрельбой, - с улыбкой объяснила Эли. - Но для меня  твой вариант более подходящий. Одно дело, убивать в бою, а вот резать спящих… Не смогу, наверное… - Девушка слегка задумалась, потом встряхнулась. - А сейчас я могу помочь с магическим прикрытием для разведки. В темноте это будет легко сделать...

 Леголас объяснил, что магия ему не понадобится, поскольку он вполне может самостоятельно стать практически невидимым и неслышимым, особенно в темноте. Он передал лук со стрелами Эли, оставив себе только кинжалы за спиной, и быстро пошел в сторону стоянки Стражей.

 

***

 

Эльф дошел до лагеря довольно быстро. Беглый осмотр показал, что все, за исключением пары часовых, уже спят вповалку у полуугасших костров. Леголас прикинул количество оставшихся на ночлег – получилось двадцать два человека, лежащих на земле, и двое часовых. Вопрос только, где пленники? Ответ пришел почти мгновенно в виде тихого стона от одного из двоих людей, лежащих чуть поотдаль от остальных. Присмотревшись внимательнее, эльф понял, что эти двое связаны. Тот, что стонал – повыше ростом, видимо, тот самый ролн, Гаэрт. Эли говорила, что он был ранен. А второй – поменьше и пошире в плечах… О, Эру, да это же гном!

Нашел. Он сделал то, во что не верил даже Митрандир, - он нашел живого (кажется!) Гимли! Мысленно поблагодарив Эру за надежду и упорство, которые помогли ему преодолеть сопротивление Митрандира и дали силы дойти сюда, Леголас медленно отошел на безопасное расстояние и побежал изо всех сил к дожидающейся его девушке.

Оставив Алмата пастись на том же месте, они вернулись к лагерю уже вдвоем. Одновременными выстрелами двух луков беззвучно сняли часовых, и без всяких колебаний расстреляли почти всех спящих Стражей. Пятеро, которые проснулись от нескольких вскриков смертельно раненых, бросились было к нападающим, но двоих их них эльф и нэрити сняли стрелами, а с оставшимися тремя довольно быстро покончили их мечи.

 

***

 

Гимли лежал лицом к земле, тщетно пытаясь освободиться от веревок или, хотя бы, перевернуться. Стоны Гаэрта, который, по-видимому, был в полузабытьи, заставляли гнома скрипеть зубами от жалости и собственной беспомощности. Пока юноша был в сознании, он не издавал ни звука, но сейчас он стал настолько плох, что Гимли всерьез начал опасаться за его жизнь. И вот, когда он смог, наконец, повернуться на бок, он увидел силуэт часового на фоне звездного неба, который стремительно складывался, оседая на землю.

Свист стрел и далекое пение тетивы донеслись до обострившегося слуха Гимли, как самая сладостная песнь менестреля. Леголас! Эли говорила, что они встретятся, и сейчас самое время... воспоминание о девушке омрачило радость гнома, но ненадолго – он смог увидеть, как трое последних Стражей упали от мечей двоих воинов, в одном из которых гном даже в темноте узнал своего эльфийского пижона, а во втором – по голосу – саму Эли.

Леголас убедился, что ни одного Стража в живых не осталось - все двадцать два были мертвы, - и бросился к тем двоим, лежащим на земле. Эли следовала за ним, такая же взволнованная и нетерпеливая. Эльф выхватил кинжал и быстро перерезал веревки на руках и ногах пленников. Нэрити тут же склонилась над ролном, а Леголас оказался схвачен в объятия еще плохо повинующимися от крепких веревок, но все же способными вышибить дыхание, руками Гимли. Гном прерывающимся от волнения голосом твердил только: "Живой, принц! Живой!". Чувства так переполняли эльфа, что он забыл о выдержке, о спокойствии, опустился на одно колено, чтобы его лицо оказалось вровень с лицом друга, и крепко обнял Гимли в ответ.

 - Я не хочу мешать вам, очень рада, что вы встретились, наконец, но не могли бы вы принять посильное участие в организации ночлега? - прервал их слегка сердитый голос Эли. - Вы обнимаетесь уже почти десять минут, а у меня на руках истекающий кровью ролн, моя сумка в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы отсюда, костры почти погасли, вокруг куча трупов, и еще я не могу бросить Гаэрта и заняться добыванием воды и еды.

Гимли оторвался от Леголаса, и некоторое время соображал.

\- Это… Неужели, это и правда, ты, девочка?

\- Только не надо лезть обниматься, - Эли закончила осматривать раны Гаэрта, и серьезно посмотрела на гнома. - Предлагаю разговоры оставить на потом, а сейчас займись костром. Одного будет достаточно. Заодно проверь - наверняка, Стражи не ложились спать голодными. Здесь должно остаться что-нибудь из еды. А ты, Леголас…

\- Я понял, уже ухожу, - не стал дожидаться приказаний эльф. Он был смущен столь бурным проявлением своих чувств. Кроме того, ему было стыдно за то, что он забыл о втором пленнике, который нуждался в помощи гораздо больше, чем Гимли - в объятиях. Леголас быстро пошел за Алматом, мысленно ругая себя, но на душе все равно было очень радостно. Слава Эру, все обошлось! Теперь надо вернуться к морю. Эйна говорила, что вернуться в Арду они смогут исключительно морем, никак иначе. Значит, только на побережье можно будет решить проблему возвращения. После встречи с другом все вокруг виделось эльфу в радужных красках надежды…

Когда Леголас вернулся к лагерю, Гимли закончил разводить костер, тела убитых он успел перетащить подальше от выбранного ими места - Эли не разрешила передвигать раненого. В принципе, как она объяснила во время перевязки раны на руке ролна, все было не так страшно. Гаэрта свалила не столько потеря крови - васты не для того захватили их, чтобы дать им умереть раньше рудников, и остановили кровотечение почти сразу. Другое дело, что последствия болевого шока сильно подорвали силы и без того истощенного юноши.

\- Не везет парню, нас ведь одновременно повязали, только ему опять больше досталось, - с болью в голосе сообщил Гимли. - Не любят эти твари ролнов…

\- Гаэрт этим гордится, - ответила Эли. Перевязку она закончила, и теперь устраивала ролна поудобнее у костра. Леголас молча помогал. Потом девушка попросила их с Гимли заняться едой, а сама опустилась на колени рядом с Гаэртом и начала тихо напевать заклинания, которые больше походили на гимны.

Эли пела о солнце, о небе, о рассвете и о радости жизни. Леголас понимал не все слова, наверное, обычная речь была перемешана с магической, недоступной пониманию немагов. Магия нэрити была направлена не на него, но и он чувствовал, как в его уставшее тело вливаются новые силы, а в душе просыпается солнце…

Те же чувства испытывал и Гимли. Он и до этого был уверен, что нэрити справится с жутким состоянием ролна, но теперь эта уверенность стала просто железной. Эли оправдывала все его надежды с момента их знакомства, вплоть до собственного воскрешения. Хотя тут приложил руки Леголас, - с гордостью за друга подумал гном…

Спустя некоторое время Эли умолкла и огляделась. Гном уже спал, эльф тоже пребывал в стране своих эльфийских грез. Усталость и исчезнувшее беспокойство друг о друге, изводящее обоих до этой встречи, настолько их опустошили, что они отключились почти одновременно. Магия нэрити помогла им расслабиться и временно забыть об опасностях, поэтому сон их был мирным, глубоким, и оба друга тихо улыбались. Девушка прислушалась к ровному дыханию ролна, устало удовлетворенно кивнула сама себе, и решила, что она сейчас тоже должна заснуть. Нервы были на пределе, и ей надо было хоть на время забыть о своих тревогах. В отличие от Гимли и Леголаса, она не могла успокоиться.  Душа ее была не на месте, жуткие мысли лезли в голову, она не могла избавиться от страха и волнения за орка, остававшегося в плену. Но отдых ей был просто необходим, поэтому усилием воли Эли заставила себя прилечь рядом с ролном на траву, закрыть глаза и с помощью специальных заклинаний погрузиться в неглубокий беспокойный сон…

 

***

 

С восходом солнца Леголас открыл глаза и увидел над собой чистое, розовеющее предрассветное небо. Повернув голову, обнаружил рядом с собой глубоко спящего Гимли, и снова его душа наполнилась радостью оттого, что его друг жив и они снова вместе… Эльф поднялся и заметил, что он не один уже на ногах. Рядом с угасшим костром сидел на траве ролн. В руках он держал леголасов лук, внимательно его изучая. Ролн поднял голову и встретился взглядом с эльфом.

\- Это хороший лук, - тихо произнес юноша. - У меня был похожий, когда я жил дома… Это ничего, что я его взял в руки?

Леголас подошел ближе и опустился на землю рядом с ролном.

\- Это, действительно, хороший лук. Я связан обещанием вернуть его владелице, иначе с удовольствием передал бы его тебе после завершения нашего похода...

Ролн светло улыбнулся в ответ, положил лук и склонил голову, прижав руку к сердцу.

\- Я рад видеть друга моего друга живым и свободным, - произнес он. - Меня зовут Гаэрт, я ролн из леса Дарион…

Леголас повторил жест юноши.

\- Леголас, эльф из Зеленолесья… И тоже рад видеть друга моего друга живым и вполне здоровым, - эльф улыбался уже совсем широко и радостно. - Я надеюсь, ты станешь и моим другом тоже…

\- Было бы просто прекрасно! - раздался над ними голос нэрити. - Я смотрю, вы уже успели познакомиться?

\- Это было не сложно, - слегка смущенно ответил Леголас.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, красавец? - присела Эли рядом с Гаэртом. Она протянула руку ко лбу юноши и некоторое время сосредоточенно к чему-то прислушивалась, прикрыв глаза. Потом открыла их и улыбнулась. - Нормально. Мы можем сегодня двигаться дальше. Ты вполне в порядке. Дай-ка я посмотрю твои раны…

Пока девушка осматривала Гаэрта, Леголас разбудил Гимли, и они вместе пошли собирать стрелы, расстрелянные эльфом и нэрити ночью, потому что расшвыриваться оружием в их положении было, по меньшей мере, глупо. Потом Гимли с радостным восклицанием обнаружил привезенный Леголасом и Эли свой топор. Некоторое время он был сильно занят проверкой оружия. Леголас достал меч ролна, и, когда нэрити, вполне довольная осмотром, оставила Гаэрта, протянул меч хозяину. Гаэрт был счастлив не меньше гнома, потому что успел привыкнуть к мечу, добытому в рудниках, и потерять его было бы очень неприятно.

Гаэрт еще осматривал вновь обретенный меч, когда из степи вернулся отдохнувший и посвежевший Алмат. Недолго думая, конь медленно подошел к увлеченному ролну, и встал рядом, словно ожидая, когда на него обратят внимание.

\- Эй, красавец, Алмат хочет с тобой познакомится! - весело окликнула юношу Эли. - Вам предстоит еще некоторое время ехать вместе, я тебе уступлю место верхом.

Гаэрт вздрогнул, поднял голову. Некоторое время конь и ролн молча смотрели друг на друга, потом Алмат тихо заржал и опустил голову так, что его морда коснулась плеча Гаэрта. Юноша выронил меч, неожиданно обхватил руками шею коня и спрятал лицо в густой гриве, тихим шепотом произнося его имя. Леголас подумал, что это очень похоже на встречу старых друзей.

\- Ничего себе, любовь с первого взгляда, - удивился и Гимли.

\- Ролны очень любят животных, и те отвечают им взаимностью, - как-то не очень уверенно ответила Эли. - Но это неважно, главное, что они друг другу понравились…

 Гаэрт тихо шептал имя коня, а тот шумно, жарко и нежно дышал ему в плечо. Алмат помнил этого ролна, помнил его запах, помнил эти ласковые руки на своей гриве… Даже если бы хозяйка не попросила когда-то Алмата относиться к этому юноше, как к хозяину, он все равно бы любил эти руки, этот запах, все равно бы был рад сейчас встрече. Но мысли коня были неведомы даже Эли, поэтому никто так и не понял, что это, действительно, старые друзья…

Когда все успокоились, собрались и были готовы к выступлению, Эли попросила их присесть.

\- Сейчас мы должны решить, что делаем дальше. Я знаю, что буду делать я, вопрос в том, что будете делать вы.

\- Я иду с вами, госпожа Эллоу, - без колебаний, моментально, ответил ролн. - Я знаю, куда и за кем вы идете, я сам собирался идти за ним. Моя жизнь принадлежит вам и ему, - голос юноши слегка дрогнул.

Леголас ждал, что скажет Гимли, хотя в глубине души знал, что ответит гном.

\- Конечно, мы пойдем с вами, ребята. Я обязан свободой и жизнью Кирну, и не в моих привычках бросать друзей в плену врагов! - твердо и горячо ответил гном. - И нам надо поспешить, потому что эти твари настроены очень решительно, не думаю, что они станут дожидаться нас для расправы над ним…

Эли заметно вздрогнула, но взяла себя в руки. Ее голубые глаза вопросительно смотрели на эльфа. Леголас улыбнулся.

\- Я иду туда, куда идете вы, ведь я обещал вытащить на побережье всех нас, без исключения. Ваш друг - мой друг, а друзей в беде мы не бросаем. Я очень хочу увидеть человека, который так дорог вам всем, и надеюсь увидеть его живым. - Эльф вскочил на ноги, поднял лук. - Я думаю, нам пора выходить. Детали мы вполне можем обсудить по дороге.

Леголас отвлекся на помощь Эли, которая уговаривала ролна сесть на коня, и не заметил странного взгляда Гимли. Гном открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать на реплику Леголаса о "человеке, который так всем дорог", но, подумав, закрыл рот обратно. Всему свое время, подумал он.

Они шли в течение всего дня. Справа тянулась бесконечная стена черных скал, слева - бескрайняя степь. Гаэрт отказался от привала, хотя его силы еще полностью не восстановились. Как и Эли, ролн боялся опоздать. Он предложил бы идти и ночью, и все бы согласились. Один только Алмат, видимо, считал иначе. Солнце коснулось краем горизонта, и конь остановился. Гаэрт изъявил желание бросить упрямца, и идти дальше пешком, но его переубедили. Пришлось останавливаться.

Во время привала Гаэрт и Леголас вполголоса говорили о своих лесах, им было, о чем рассказать друг другу, а Гимли изучал Эли. Девушка выглядела очень усталой, не физически - душевно. Она постоянно прислушивалась к чему-то, что было слышно только ей, хмурилась и кусала губы. С утра от нее не было слышно и пары слов…

Гимли подошел к нэрити и присел рядом.

\- Он жив, девочка, мы его найдем и вытащим… - подбадривающе произнес он. - Не раскисай, от тебя слишком многое зависит.

Эли прерывисто вздохнула.

\- Они прошли Ворота. На закате. До рудников им всего сутки пути. Если они не остановятся у Ворот на ночлег, то завтра вечером они будут там, - девушка прикрыла глаза, производя в уме какие-то подсчеты. - Нам идти до Ворот, если выйдем на рассвете, еще день. К следующему закату мы будем у Ворот. Допустим, мы прошли их. Допустим, мы не останавливались переночевать, и сразу двинулись к рудникам. Но мы не сможем не останавливаться…

\- Успокойся, Эли. - Гном раздумывал, сказать ей, или нет, то, что они с Гаэртом слышали в ночь после боя.

\- Нет. Мы не успеваем. Нам еще надо пройти Ворота - это время. Нам надо проникнуть в рудник, а это тоже время. И мы сможем это сделать только днем, когда заключенные на работе и охрана расслаблена, или ночью, когда… - Эли будто не слышала Гимли. - Мы опаздываем… Вряд ли васты будут долго тянуть с казнью. - Девушка зажмурилась, и из-под ее ресниц скатилась слеза.

Гимли решил, что если она упадет духом, это будет намного хуже, чем если она будет в тревоге и ярости.

\- Не реви, они все равно не убьют его сразу, - выпалил гном. Сказано было громко, так что Леголас и Гаэрт замолкли и повернулись к гному. - Мы успеем в любом случае, я уверен, что он… он нас дождется.

Гаэрт закусил губу и нахмурился. Он не хотел пугать Эли раньше времени, но гном, видимо, решил иначе.

Эли медленно открыла глаза и повернулась к Гимли.

\- Говори, - ее голос звучал тихо, но в нем была ледяная сталь, о которую можно было порезаться. 

 

***

 

За всю ночь Эли заснуть так и не смогла. Картина, нарисованная рассказом Гимли и Гаэрта, стояла перед ее глазами, и она всеми своими силами нэрити так и не смогла ее прогнать. Безумный ужас и страх за Кирна постепенно сменялся холодной яростью и уверенностью в том, что если она доберется до его тюремщиков, они вряд ли выживут. Не концентрируясь особо на методах общения с ними, Эли начала обдумывать, как им всем пройти Ворота, не вызывая подозрений?


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

 

Вечером четвертого дня после трагической битвы в скалах маленький отряд достиг пределов видимости Ворот. Огромная арка в скалах, отделанная черным полированным камнем, видна была далеко из степи, как маяк в море, чтобы торговцы держали курс точно на Ворота.

Леголас остановился. Если доверять его памяти - а ей можно было доверять, как памяти любого эльфа, - где-то здесь должен был находиться тот самый ход в лабиринт, ведущий в рудники.

\- Привал? - бесстрастно спросила Эли.

Ее поведение в последние сутки очень не нравилось ее спутникам, но все они чувствовали, что вмешиваться и пытаться расшевелить девушку будет бесполезно. Она замкнулась, и вела себя так, будто не чувствовала усталости, не нуждалась в еде и воде, она просто шла вперед, останавливаясь только после того, как останавливались все остальные. Гаэрт тихо сказал Леголасу, что Эли, похоже, активизировала все свои способности нэрити, и теперь она накапливает силы для последнего удара по вастам. Девушка намерена победить, или погибнуть. В таком состоянии нэрити очень опасны для тех, против кого они направляют свои силы, но это также очень опасно для самих нэрити. Организм девушки человеческий, подобное напряжение и отказ от человеческих источников энергии - пищи, воды, отдыха - могут убить ее, даже если она сможет спасти Кирна.

Леголас задумался. Привал - дело хорошее, но каждая минута промедления может быть смертельной для Эли и Кирна. Только смогут ли его спутники идти дальше, и хватит ли у них сил на спасение друга и самих себя? В себе эльф не сомневался. Гимли, хоть и не первый день находился в тяжелых условиях, тоже сможет дойти и будет в состоянии сражаться, как там, дома, во время войны, которую они прошли вместе. А вот Гаэрт…

Ролн поймал на себе полный сомнений взгляд эльфа и тихо сказал:

\- Я дойду и не буду помехой. Не стоит думать, что ролны менее выносливы, чем эльфы. Благодаря тебе и госпоже Эллоу, мои раны зажили, и силы восстановлены почти полностью. Если ты сомневаешься, идти ли нам сейчас, или сделать привал, то мое мнение - идти вперед.

Гимли осторожно дотронулся до руки нэрити. Та слегка вздрогнула.

\- Держись, девочка, мы уже почти рядом…

\- Только как нам пройти Ворота? - чуть слышно прошептала Эли, которая весь день и всю предыдущую ночь искала способ проникнуть в Лиэлдор, но так и не нашла.

Леголас услышал ее, но не ответил, а просто молча направился к скалам, пытаясь вычислить место, которое Эйна указала ему на карте. Гаэрт пошел за ним, а Эли с гномом остались на месте, она - пристально вглядываясь вдаль, в сторону Ворот, он - все также держа ее за руку, как будто это прикосновение могло вернуть прежнюю задорную амазонку…

\- Что мы ищем? - требовательно спросил ролн.

\- Я пока не знаю, как это выглядит, но на карте Хранительницы здесь был вход в пещеры, в лабиринт, который должен привести нас к северным рудникам… - Леголас напряженно всматривался в камни, которые скрывали в себе вход. В том, что вход был, эльф был почти уверен - его вера Хранительнице была слишком велика, чтобы сомневаться в ее словах, но он сначала хотел найти вход, а потом позвать остальных.

\- Ты знал, что нам не придется идти через Ворота, и ничего не говорил? - изумился ролн, но оборвал сам себя. - Хранительница? Ты знаешь Эйну?

Леголас в очередной раз удивился популярности Эйны среди населения Лиэлдора, но потом вспомнил о помощи ролнам, о которой говорила Хранительница.

\- Я встретил ее на Маяке, когда только прибыл в ваш мир. Она помогла мне, только благодаря ей я нашел вас. - Эльф наблюдал, как меняется лицо ролна - от удивленного к какому-то непонятно-взволнованному, а потом опять становится непроницаемым, как всегда. - Это она дала мне лук, который так понравился тебе, и это ей я должен его вернуть. А в существовании тайного хода я до сих пор не уверен, не хотелось зря вас обнадеживать, - честно признался Леголас.

Гаэрт молча развернулся и пошел вправо вдоль скалы, чересчур внимательно и придирчиво осматривая каждый выступ. Казалось, мысли его витают где-то далеко... Леголас, немного подумав, двинулся влево. Тут их манипуляции, наконец, привлекли внимание Гимли и Эли.

\- Эй, что ищем? - окликнул их гном, отпуская руку девушки, а она просто молча подошла к скале, и принялась исследовать камень при помощи обеих рук, прикрыв глаза. Гимли последовал за ней.

\- Ух ты, а это что такое? - тут же раздался его удивленный голос. Эли моментально открыла глаза и склонилась над трещиной, которую гном уже увлеченно расковыривал своим топором. Нэрити провела над трещиной рукой.

\- Леголас, Гаэрт, вернитесь к нам! - неожиданно громко позвала она, от чего ролн и эльф, не раздумывая, бросили свои бесплодные поиски и почти бегом вернулись к началу своих поисков.

Гимли выпрямился.

\- Такое чувство, будто этот камень плотно пригнали к отверстию, просто от времени немного разболталось…

Эли склонилась над предполагаемым отверстием, медленно ведя рукой вдоль одной ей видимой линии на камне, и вдруг под ее пальцами трещина начала ползти дальше, по неровной окружности.

\- Как гномья работа… - задумчиво пробормотал Гимли, завороженно следя за руками  девушки.

\- Подземные карлики, - уточнил Леголас.

\- Готово. Вынимайте, - прервала их Эли.

Гимли вставил лезвие топора в трещину, полукругом обрисовавшую будущее отверстие в скале, и налег на рукоять. Камень слегка качнулся, ролн и эльф поспешно пустили в ход свои кинжалы, углубляя и расширяя трещину, и вскоре огромный камень, придерживаемый магией нэрити, медленно выплыл из своего гнезда.

\- Вот он. Эйна сказала правду, - облегченно выдохнул Леголас.

\- Это Эйна рассказала тебе о тайном ходе? - Эли, казалось, снова вернулась к обычному живому состоянию. - Это проход в Лиэлдор?

\- Лучше. Это проход в северные рудники. Если я правильно понял, он ведет прямо к тем шахтам, откуда бежали Гимли и Гаэрт. - Эльф наклонился, изучая открывшийся проход в камне. - Там не такой уж спертый воздух, - с изумлением констатировал он, не решаясь, однако, лезть внутрь.

\- Пропусти-ка, пижон эльфийский, - отодвинул его в сторону Гимли. - Посмотрим, куда это ты нам предлагаешь идти… - и гном решительно пролез в лаз.

\- Ого! Тут неплохая пещера, - гулко донесся его голос из темноты. - Неясно только, куда двигаться-то отсюда…

Леголас вздохнул и нащупал в кармане янтарную сферу. Пора проверить этот проводник… Эльф осторожно протиснулся за гномом, чувствуя надвигающийся приступ клаустрофобии. Гаэрт предусмотрительно вернулся к коню, о котором все забыли, снял с него навьюченное оружие, сумки эльфа и нэрити и несильно хлопнул по крупу.

\- Иди, Алмат, ты свободен. Уходи домой, - тихо попросил ролн, и умное животное нехотя послушалось. Ролн перебросил Эли ее сумку, которую девушка ловко поймала, и хотел было пропустить ее вперед в пещеру, но нэрити покачала головой.

\- Иди первым, я попробую закрыть вход обратно камнем.

Гаэрт повиновался, а Эли грациозно забралась в пещеру, и двумя плавными жестами с негромким заклинанием заставила камень вернуться на место в скале. Стало совсем темно.

Леголас осторожно достал сферу из кармана и подкинул ее вверх, как говорила Эйна. Неожиданно маленький янтарный шарик вспыхнул приглушенным желтоватым светом, которого хватило, чтобы осветить лица друзей и часть пещеры.

\- Хранительница обо всем позаботилась, - не удивилась Эли. - Это наш проводник?

\- Надеюсь, - вздохнул эльф. - Здесь целый лабиринт, а я знаю только конечный участок пути… И тот по рисунку…

\- Это ничего, я вообще первый раз об этом лабиринте слышу, - успокоила его нэрити.

\- Двинулись? - нетерпеливо спросил Гимли. И, будто отвечая на его вопрос, янтарный светильник поплыл по воздуху к боковой стене пещеры, где вскоре обнаружилось начало неширокого туннеля.

 

***

 

Остановиться, все же, пришлось. По ощущениям Гимли, прошло часов пять, с тех пор, как они вошли в подземелье. Попросила о привале, как ни странно и тревожно это прозвучало, нэрити. Она выглядела не то, чтобы уставшей, а просто какой-то растерявшейся.

\- Я ничего не чувствую впереди, - как-то по-детски испуганно пожаловалась она в ответ на вопрос Леголаса. - Я не привыкла быть слепой…

\- Это адмантин, - тихо объяснил Гаэрт. - Я еще удивляюсь, как вы смогли закрыть вход, госпожа, и как до сих пор работает наш проводник… - Янтарная сфера над их головами в ответ на его слова слегка мигнула и снова осветила пещеру ровным мягким светом.

Гимли был единственным, кто во время этого часового привала смог задремать, опершись о стену. Однако, когда Леголас скомандовал "Встали!", гном бодро вскочил первым. Он чувствовал подъем сил, как чувствовали бы его Леголас или Гаэрт в лесу…

Лабиринт оказался настоящим лабиринтом, с множеством поворотов, спусков и подъемов. В отличие от Мории, о которой у эльфа остались воспоминания, как о чем-то мрачном, но величественном, это подземелье не вызывало никаких чувств, кроме клаустрофобии и желания побыстрее выбраться… Леголас шел молча, разговаривать не хотелось. Он понимал, что Гаэрт испытывал те же чувства, если не хуже - ведь они шли не просто в подземелье, а возвращались в тюрьму, где ролну грозила смерть на протяжении последних пары месяцев… Однако, похоже, ролн загнал это чувство глубоко, так, что сам о нем не вспоминал.

Спустя еще часов пять, они снова сделали привал. "На поверхности сейчас день уже", пробурчал гном. На этот раз решили перекусить, потому что сил у всех поубавилось, надо было хоть как-то их поддержать. Эли молча достала из сумки еду, разделила все пополам, и половину убрала обратно, поделив оставшееся на троих.

\- Эли, ты сама есть собираешься, или ты твердо решила умереть от голода под конец пути? - задал эльф наболевший у всех за последние сутки вопрос.

Девушка неожиданно улыбнулась.

\- Не беспокойся обо мне, стремительный и остроглазый. Я забыла, что вы мало знакомы с нами, нэрити…

Гаэрт неодобрительно покачал головой.

\- Я-то, например, знаком, и это не мешает мне волноваться за вас, госпожа. Вы недавно после ранения, да и нервы у вас на пределе…

\- Нет, вот нервы у меня сейчас в порядке, - прервала его Эли. - Я знаю, куда и зачем мы идем, я знаю, что и как, в каком случае я буду делать… Я чувствую, что мы справимся, если… - тут он слегка запнулась, - …если успеем.

\- Мы успеем, - положил руку на ее плечо Гаэрт. - Мы обязательно успеем, вы ведь его знаете - он не сдастся так скоро.

\- Уже день… - дрогнувшим голосом произнесла Эли. - В любом случае, они достигли рудников. И сейчас, в любом случае…

\- Не надо, девочка, лучше не думай об этом, - поморщился гном. - Я сам, как могу, отгоняю эти мысли. А тебе лучше сосредоточиться на том, чтобы быть в силах помочь ему, когда мы до него доберемся… Кстати, мы совсем близко от рудников, - сообщил вдруг Гимли. - По моим ощущениям, мы скоро выйдем на тот самый уровень, с которого убегали тогда. Где-то рядом должна быть та караулка, где мы добыли мне топор… - и гном любовно погладил рукоять своего оружия.

\- Как мы будем выбираться, Леголас? - спросил Гаэрт, который что-то туманное слышал про портал, но до сих пор не интересовался подробностями, безоговорочно доверяя эльфу и нэрити.

Леголас рассказал о даре Эйны и продемонстрировал хрустальный ключ, слабо мерцающий в янтарном свете проводника. Ролн протянул руку и осторожно коснулся сияющей капли, и некоторое время не отпускал ее, прикрыв глаза.

\- У Хранительницы очень сильная магия, - сообщила Эли. - Мы сможем воспользоваться ключом, дойдя, хотя бы, до этого места. Да хотя бы, до границы с адмантиновым кольцом, где проводник, кстати, скоро перестанет действовать…

\- Ого! - восхитился Гимли. - Бац! - и мы на побережье?

\- Точно, - улыбнулся Леголас. - Главное, все же, добраться до вашего Кирна и дотащить его до этой границы…

Гаэрт нахмурился.

\- Будем надеяться, что он сможет идти, хотя бы с опорой, потому что мы его не дотащим, особенно, если понадобится при этом еще и отбиваться от Стражей.

Леголас вспомнил свои видения огромной фигуры, размахивающей тем самым двуручником, который теперь, никому не доверяя, тащил Гимли, и почему-то поверил ролну.

\- Думаю, я смогу помочь ему ненадолго восстановить силы, если у меня будет хоть десять минут, - задумчиво сообщил эльф. - Ведь мои способности врачевания не магические, должны действовать и здесь, в адмантиновых пещерах…

Гимли как-то странно кашлянул, но, когда Леголас на него вопросительно посмотрел, встретил его взгляд совершенно спокойно.

\- Да уж, Лас, я надеюсь, ты будешь в состоянии помочь Кирну… - с какой-то непонятной интонацией (эльф был готов поклясться, что это была ирония!) согласился гном. Леголас уже собирался начать выяснять, в чем, собственно, дело, но его прервала Эли, вскочившая на ноги.

\- Не могу больше вас слушать, говорливые и расслабленные, - тряхнула она головой. - Пошли дальше, а то я, точно, с ума сойду… - И нэрити первой двинулась дальше по туннелю, уводя перед собой шарик проводника. Остальным ничего не оставалось, как молча последовать за ней. Леголас дал себе слово, что еще потребует у Гимли объяснений этого странного неуместного сарказма…

 

***

 

Почти через четыре часа пути острый взгляд эльфа выхватил вдали бледное свечение, которое все приближалось. По мере приближения к источнику этого свечения медленно мерк проводник, и, когда уже всем стало ясно, что они приближаются к выходу из бесконечного темного хода, янтарный свет погас, и сфера холодно ткнулась в подставленную ладонь Леголаса. Он спрятал проводник обратно в карман, и дал всем знак остановиться.

\- Гаэрт, попробуй пройти вперед и посмотреть, куда это мы вышли, - тихо скомандовал эльф.

Ролн кивнул и, неслышно ступая, дошел до конца туннеля, выглянул за угол, и пропал за поворотом.

\- Я бы лучше сориентировался, - недовольно пробормотал Гимли.

\- Ты бы громче топал, - отомстил Леголас за непонятные подколы на привале. Гном только фыркнул, но, видимо, согласился. Способность незаметно передвигаться не входила в обширный список талантов Гимли.

Гаэрт вернулся через четверть часа, вполне довольный своей вылазкой.

\- За поворотом еще один туннель, который выходит к той самой караулке. Причем выходное отверстие находится над ходом, откуда вышел тот тип с топором для Кирна, помнишь, Гимли?

\- Еще бы! Колоритный был тип… - широко улыбнулся гном.

\- А как там с охраной? – перебил их Леголас.

Гаэрт махнул рукой.

\- Мы их так ничему и не научили. Сидят три оболтуса, опять языки чешут, площадка - как на ладони, простреливается все. Два наших лука – и мы незамеченные проходим мимо…

\- Так, - сосредоточился Гимли. – Сейчас идти нельзя. Надо дождаться конца работы, когда всех прогонят обратно. После отбоя надо идти, тогда и охрана разбредется, они ведь на свои замки надеются, как на Ауле Великого…

\- Опять ждать, - почти простонала Эли.

\- Девочка, туда идти еще часа полтора, пока дойдем, пока сориентируемся, пока сможем его освободить, пока… гм… Лас его в чувство приведет…

\- Если приведет… - пробормотал Леголас так, чтобы его никто не слышал.

\- …А потом еще обратно идти, наверняка в два раза медленнее, чем туда! Не успеваем мы до конца работы, столкнемся со всей толпой и с охраной в полном составе. Не нужно нам это, - подвел черту Гимли.

Гаэрт согласно кивнул.

\- Всем нужно передохнуть, еще часа три-четыре у нас есть, пока все успокоится. А я могу сейчас пройти мимо Стражей и пробраться на площадь, все узнать, чтобы мы шли уже подготовленные, - ролн остановил дернувшуюся было Эли рукой. – Нет, госпожа Эллоу, я уж сам. Вас только к нему подпусти сейчас, все рудники всполошатся…

Леголас задумался. С одной стороны, если ролн сейчас попадется, это будет конец - охрана будет усилена, выйти отсюда они не смогут, и Гаэрт погибнет, и Кирна они не спасут. А, с другой стороны, соваться на жилые охраняемые уровни неподготовленными, когда время поджимать будет – тоже плохо…

\- Ты уверен, что сможешь пройти мимо охраны? – для очистки совести спросил эльф у ролна, хотя знал – сможет. Он и сам смог бы, но из них двоих ролн лучше сориентируется в этих подземельях.

Гаэрт молча кивнул, снял ножны с мечом с пояса, протянул их Леголасу. Тот принял меч, и они с ролном несколько мгновений смотрели друг другу в глаза, будто безмолвно о чем-то переговариваясь. Потом Гаэрт поправил оставшийся на поясе кинжал и так же, молча, скользнул к выходу.

Эли устало опустилась на пол, обняла колени руками и так застыла, будто задремала. Гимли тяжело вздохнул, вытащил из-за пояса огромный топор Кирна, который до сих пор сильно мешал ему передвигаться, но гном не хотел его никому отдавать, положил его на пол и уселся рядом. Буквально через полминуты его глаза закрылись, и он заснул. Леголас восхитился способностью друга расслабляться в любой обстановке и опустился у стены рядом с нэрити, приготовившись ждать.

 

***

 

Гаэрт практически без проблем миновал увлеченных разговором Стражников и теперь быстро шел по коридору, ведущему к площади. Если он не будет останавливаться, то за час доберется до площади, час обратно, и минут пятнадцать разбираться на месте, что, где и как… По идее, он успевал вернуться даже до окончания работ. Ну, а если не успевает – в коридоре-туннеле полно всяких углублений и щелей, где можно затаиться. Конечно, это не лес с его широкими стволами и густыми кронами, где любой куст – шикарное укрытие для ролна, но и в камнях есть трещины…

Поворот сменялся поворотом, туннель – туннелем, ни одного охранника не было не только видно, но и слышно, и Гаэрт передвигался даже несколько быстрее, чем рассчитывал. Мысли его, впервые со дня побега, начали выстраиваться в стройную, привычную ролну систему. До сих пор он постоянно находился в состоянии легкого стресса, и постоянно рядом был кто-то, кто мешал сосредоточиться. И вот одиночество, пусть и недолгое, позволило юноше сконцентрироваться на своих размышлениях.

Последние две недели жизни, подготовка к побегу, сам побег, свобода после нескольких месяцев рабства… Нет ничего ужаснее для свободолюбивого ролна, чем неволя, тем более, в этих кошмарных подземельях. Гаэрт уже почти похоронил себя, и как будто отрезал в душе всю свою прошлую жизнь, запретив себе вспоминать и надеяться… Сейчас же он позволил себе увидеть, как наяву, синие звезды глаз и услышать тихий смех девушки, оставшейся в той жизни. Кто знает, может, они еще встретятся. По крайней мере, он знал, что она жива, и помнит о нем. Иначе зачем она просила эльфа вернуть ей его лук?

Вспомнив эти глаза, ролн вспомнил и о других таких же. Эллоу. Когда он ее увидел, еще там, в горах, он поразился сходству этих двух нэрити. Долгое время он привыкал видеть веселое лицо, до боли напоминающее другое - спокойное и серьезное, и наблюдать этот звездный взгляд, обращенный не на него…

Если бы не Кирн в свое время, Гаэрт умер бы в тех катакомбах просто от тоски. Юноша вспомнил, как пришел в себя в камере и увидел над собой зеленое лицо с золотыми глазами, которое немедленно расплылось в улыбке. Тогда Гаэрту показалось, что это был зверский оскал – клыки, показавшиеся при этом, сильно вводили в заблуждение. Это потом уже ролн привык к этой улыбке, и ему стало казаться, что она делает не совсем человеческое лицо орка даже где-то красивым…

Странно, как это Эллоу, такая милая, но совершенно не знакомая с орками девушка, так сразу поняла и приняла этого страшноватого на первый взгляд гиганта, да еще и прониклась к нему столь теплыми чувствами? Одно дело – признать в орке друга, даже брата, пусть и названого, как признал его сам Гаэрт, и другое…

Да ролн еще в горах увидел, что нэрити и орк не просто тепло относятся друг к другу, это было то самое чувство, которое связывает с начала времен мужчину и женщину. Только девушка не знала, как ему это показать, да и стоит ли ей это делать, а Кирн просто не представлял, что имеет право любить и быть любимым. Гаэрт усмехнулся. Скоро и Гимли заметил трепетное отношение Эллоу к Кирну, и только сам он благополучно ни о чем не догадывался. И ведь невооруженным глазом видно было, что ему стоит только первый шаг сделать – и он будет самым счастливым орком во всех мирах. Так нет, видимо, понадобится вся эта заварушка со спасением …

Гаэрт поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Впрочем, вместе с осознанием улыбки к нему вернулось ощущение реальности. Приближалась центральная площадь подземелья, а с ней и опасность, что они зря сюда шли. Ролн нахмурился. Как бы он ни верил в силы орка, мало ли, как все повернулось…

 

***

 

Прошло уже два часа, как ушел Гаэрт, и Леголас уже успел почти отключиться. Гимли вообще безмятежно спал, а изводившаяся от неизвестности Эли успела дойти до выхода к караулке, изучить обстановку и вернуться обратно, когда в светящемся проеме возникла стройная фигура ролна. Эли вскочила на ноги так стремительно, что Леголас и Гимли тут же пришли в себя.

\- Ну?! - нетерпеливо затормошила девушка Гаэрта. – Ну, что?

Ролн успокаивающе улыбнулся.

\- Все в порядке, я его видел, вполне живой и ждет нас. Сейчас как раз начинает собираться Стража для того, чтобы вывести заключенных из шахт. Если вы дадите мне передохнуть часик, то потом мы как раз сможем почти без драки дойти до площади.

\- Где его держат? – спросил Гимли, уже что-то начиная прикидывать в голове.

\- Ну… На площади и держат, сквозь камень ломиться не придется и двери взламывать тоже, если ты об этом, - устало ответил Гаэрт. – Послушайте, можно, я просто передохну полчаса, и я все расскажу…

\- Думаю, Эли тоже не мешает прилечь, - голосом, не терпящим возражений, добавил Леголас. – А мы с Гимли посторожим…

Девушка, на удивление легко, согласилась. Нервное напряжение, после слов ролна, ее отпустило, она смогла расслабиться и почувствовать, что, все же, здорово устала. Она прилегла прямо на камни, подложив под голову свою сумку, и почти моментально уснула. Как только ее дыхание выровнялось, Гаэрт, сидевший у стены с видом глубоко спящего, открыл глаза.

\- А я ведь не уверен, что он жив, - неожиданно сказал он.

Гимли даже подскочил на месте.

\- То есть, как это?

\- А вот так. Я не смог подойти близко, видел только издали, с того места, где Кирн в прошлый раз ключами кидался, - Гаэрт посмотрел на Гимли.

\- Я помню, откуда он кидался, а сам-то он где? – нетерпеливо спросил гном.

Гаэрт помолчал.

\- Там… Его к стене приковали, как раз напротив выхода из шахт. По разговорам охранников, они пришли еще вчера днем, и вечером, после окончания работ, устроили что-то типа показательной казни… Они много чего рассказывали, можно, я не буду в подробностях повторять? – Ролн отвернулся в глубину туннеля, так что тень на несколько секунд скрыла его лицо, и продолжил, не поворачиваясь.

\- Крови он много потерял, там ее столько… не знаю, как мы его дотащим.

Восстановить кровопотерю трудно, подумал Леголас. Одна надежда на то, что слабость можно будет временно побороть с его, Леголаса, помощью, активировав все дремлющие психические силы, которые в обычном состоянии у человека работают, может, одной десятой своих возможностей.

Рядом негромко, но очень зло выругался по-гномьи Гимли.

\- Ничего, - подбодрил их Леголас, - лишь бы он жив был, а там разберемся.

\- Уж ты разберешься… - как-то непонятно пробормотал гном.

\- Слушай, может, объяснишь мне, в чем дело?! – неожиданно возмутился всегда спокойный эльф. Да, пронеслось в голове, прав был Митрандир, совсем очеловечился, выдержка ни к черту…

\- Да ни в чем, чего ты? – ненатурально удивился Гимли. Леголас уже набрал в грудь воздух, чтобы высказать гному, как он относится к подобным недоговоркам и намекам, как вдруг рядом беспокойно заворочалась Эли. И Леголас выдохнул воздух обратно. Эру с ним, выберемся отсюда, тогда все и выясним…

Следующие полчаса-час прошли в молчании. Эли и ролн тихо спали, а Леголас не хотел нарываться на новые разборки с мрачным другом, поэтому тоже сидел молча.

 

***

 

Гимли и сам не знал, что на него нашло. Конечно, воображение у него богатое, и он много чего навоображал себе про судьбу орка в плену вастов, но вот эти простые слова Гаэрта, его дрогнувший голос, и то, как он прятал глаза…

А про Леголаса гном думал давно, с тех пор, как осознал, что эльф идет с ними выручать героя, спасшего его друга, но думает о нем, как о человеке. Ни Эли, ни Гаэрт не представляли себе, какое значение для зеленолесского эльфа, участвовавшего в войне Кольца, имеет само слово «орк». Поэтому они и не подумали объяснять Леголасу, что Кирн – не человек, для них это было все равно. А вот Гимли… Он разрывался между нежеланием врать одному другу, и возможностью потерять помощь эльфа в спасении другого. Без Леголаса, его знаний, ума, силы и меткости рук, без стоящей за его спиной неведомой Хранительницы они не добрались бы сюда, и уж тем более, Кирну помочь не смогли бы никак. Гном понимал, что если Лас узнает, кто такой Кирн, он может просто развернуться и уйти. А может и не уйти. Только вот эксперименты ставить Гимли не хотел…

 

***

 

Прошло не более часа с тех пор, как Эли заснула, но она проснулась, посвежевшая и отдохнувшая, будто спала всю ночь. Когда она поднялась на ноги, проснулся Гаэрт, вскочил Леголас. Гимли поднял, было, топор Кирна, потом положил его обратно.

\- Все равно потом здесь пойдем… Или нет?

\- Знаешь, мы можем положить его на краю, чтобы можно было достать, пробегая мимо, - предложил ролн. - Тогда, если даже решим уходить в скалы, как в прошлый раз, успеем забрать его. А тащить топор на площадь не надо, лишняя ноша нам ни к чему.

Гимли согласился, перехватил рукоять двуручника поудобнее, и первый пошел к свету. Леголас подумал немного, догнал гнома и тоже схватился за рукоять, чтобы Гимли было легче. Гном поднял голову и чуть виновато улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо. Ты не обижайся, я сам не свой последнее время. Ты все поймешь, даже объяснять не придется…

Леголас улыбнулся в ответ и отмахнулся, прерывая поток извинений. Не придется, так не придется. Еще лучше.

\- Они что, поругаться успели? – поинтересовалась нэрити у Гаэрта, легко передвигаясь вслед средиземской парочке по туннелю. Ролн только махнул рукой.

\- Все в порядке, не обращайте внимания, госпожа...

\- Гаэрт, меня зовут Эли, и я не госпожа, во всяком случае, не для тебя, - остановилась девушка. – Мы достаточно уже знакомы, чтобы перестать валять дурака с почтительными обращениями. Понятно?

\- Да, гос… Понятно, - улыбнулся ролн.

\- Еще раз попробуй, сначала, - потребовала девушка, тоже уже улыбаясь.

\- Да, Эли, я все понял… - с некоторым усилием поправился Гаэрт. Как же это нелегко, наступать на горло собственному воспитанию… Но это не в первый раз, поэтому, все же, усилий прикладывается уже меньше. Вот впервые это, действительно, было сложно.

\- То-то! – нэрити пошла дальше, догоняя гнома и эльфа. Гаэрт, все еще улыбаясь, следовал за ней.

 Судя по спокойствию Стражей, процесс переправки заключенных из шахт в камеры прошел гладко, и все трое уже опять сидели у стены, тихо переговариваясь. Леголас и Эли натянули луки, а Гаэрт замахнулся одним из метательных ножей нэрити.

\- Огонь! – тихо скомандовал Гимли, и две стрелы с ножом моментально и бесшумно уложили всех троих болтунов. Подождав с минуту и не услышав ничего подозрительного, они спрыгнули вниз. Оставили двуручный топор Кирна лежать на краю спуска, и тихо проскользнули мимо опустевшей караулки, даже Гимли не стучал сапогами и не гремел топором. Леголас еще вернулся, поманив за собой Гаэрта, и они тихо унесли тела охранников за дверь караульного помещения, чтобы убитые не лежали на виду.

По дороге в туннелях им только один раз встретился патруль Стражей из четырех человек, но два выстрела из луков, взмах топора и меча быстро решили возникшую было проблему, а тела они успешно спрятали в трещинах бокового туннеля.

До площади они дошли меньше, чем за час, так же, как и ролн днем.

\- Внимание! – остановил всех тихий голос Гаэрта. – Мы подошли к последнему повороту. За ним уже – прямой выход на площадь. Предлагаю остановиться, мы с Леголасом пройдем вперед и…

\- Нет, я, - неожиданно запротестовал Гимли. – Я пойду с тобой, пусть Лас останется нас прикрывать, если что!

Предлог был достойным, и все, даже Леголас, который опять почувствовал что-то неправильное в поспешности гнома, согласились. Ролн и гном скрылись за поворотом.

\- Не понимаю, что с ним происходит, - досадливо произнес Леголас в пространство. - В последнее время столько намеков, загадок…

\- Он переживает, - тихо ответила Эли. Леголас смутился.

\- Да, я понимаю… Только все равно, он очень странно себя ведет, - эльф снял лук с плеча и проверил тетиву. – Ты не волнуйся, судя по тишине, если там и есть стража, мы с тобой снимем ее быстро и бесшумно. Гимли снимет цепи, его топор справится и с железом. Мы с Гаэртом дотащим Кирна сюда, а там дело будет только за тем, чтобы кто-нибудь снял остатки цепей, пока я буду пытаться привести его в чувство…

Эли тихо всхлипнула, но, когда эльф повернулся к ней, чтобы ободрить, девушка смотрела на него совершенно сухими глазами.

\- Я постараюсь открыть замки на цепях, когда-то у меня неплохо получалось взламывать запертые двери… - неожиданно заявила она.

Леголас улыбнулся.

\- Сколько еще нераскрытых талантов в тебе спрятано, нэрити?

Эли слабо улыбнулась в ответ.

 Вскоре Гаэрт и Гимли вернулись обратно.

\- Все тихо, - доложил ролн. – На площади всего четверо караульных. В туннелях могут ходить еще патрули, но пока я никого не слышал…

Леголас кивнул. Слуху ролна он доверял чуть ли не больше, чем своему.

– …Судя по всему, развели всех еще час назад, мы удачно пришли. Старая стража уже расслабилась, а до смены еще почти три часа. Думаю, сейчас самое время.

\- Что ж, тогда как действуем? Я думаю, один из нас должен остаться здесь, прикрывать нас из укрытия. Я и Гаэрт понесем Кирна, значит, остается Эли, потому что Гимли с луком не в ладах…

Гимли вздохнул. Пожалуй, пришло время открыть Леголасу глаза кое на какие факты. Вполне вероятно, что лучше пока как раз ему остаться на прикрытии, и не подходить к Кирну близко.

\- Э-э… Лас… - тихонько позвал гном.

\- Гимли, если ты по поводу…

\- Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Думаю, тебе стоит взглянуть, перед тем, как мы пойдем все вместе.

Леголас хотел было возмутиться, а потом подумал, что Гимли, конечно, в последнее время ведет себя странно, но голос сейчас у него вполне серьезный, и…

Додумывал эльф уже по дороге к площади. Гимли, неожиданно для гнома мягко ступая, шел впереди. Дойдя до выхода, он встал за каменным выступом и поманил к себе Леголаса. Когда эльф выглянул из-за угла, первое, что он увидел, были двое Стражей. Они стояли спинами к выходу из туннеля, и почти загораживали собой противоположную стену. Эльф быстро прикинул, что вся площадь от края до края легко простреливается их с Эли луками, а до противоположной стены всего десятков пять шагов…

Тут Стражи медленно разошлись, а за спиной Леголаса тихо охнула нэрити. Эльф обернулся, и увидел прижавшую ко рту руку девушку и, чуть позади, виноватого Гаэрта, который, видимо, не смог ее удержать за поворотом. Глаза Эли были устремлены мимо эльфа, на площадь. Проследив ее взгляд, Леголас сам чуть не вскрикнул.

Первым его порывом было загородить нэрити и ничего не подозревающего ролна, рука моментально нашарила за спиной кинжал, но потом до него дошло, что шокировавший его огромный мордорский орк вряд ли может им угрожать. Руки орка за запястья были притянуты к каменной стене площади толстыми, неподъемными на вид цепями, так, что гигант казался похожим на огромную зеленую бабочку, приколотую к камню. Ноги тоже были скованы и притянуты к стене. Все тело орка было покрыто многочисленными резаными кровоточащими ранами, было впечатление, будто его кожу пытались нарезать тонкими полосками… Мощное тело обвисло на цепях, и пленник казался бы мертвым, если бы не тяжело поднимающиеся и опускающиеся широкие пластины мышц на обнаженной груди.

Леголас облегченно вздохнул, опуская руки, но тут в его голове шевельнулась слабая невероятная догадка.

\- Э-э?.. - задал эльф еще несформулированный вопрос. Ответом был тяжкий вздох Гимли.

\- Прости, Лас, я все не знал, как тебе это объяснить…

\- Мы что-то потеряли? – нетерпеливо спросила Эли за спиной Леголаса. – Я думаю, нам пора действовать, время не стоит на месте. Я готова стрелять.

Леголас на мгновение закрыл глаза, переваривая полученную информацию. Почему-то венцом этого процесса стало видение, наконец обретшее краски – огромный зеленый орк, размахивающий тем самым двуручным топором. Эльф открыл глаза. Все, хватит, сначала дело, выяснения потом.

\- Эли, стреляем по моему сигналу, ты снимаешь двоих слева, я – двоих справа. Ты готова?

\- Давно. Жду, не дождусь, - к удивлению эльфа, Эли совершенно собралась, успокоилась, и в ней стала узнаваема та самая амазонка, которая вместе с ним дралась в лагере Стражей, освобождая Гаэрта и Гимли.

\- А я? – тихо, словно боясь спугнуть решительное настроение Леголаса, спросил Гимли.

\- А ты идешь со мной и Гаэртом, - спокойно ответил эльф. Все разборки потом… - Приготовились!

Нэрити скользнула к правой стене, натянула лук. Леголас тоже наложил стрелу на тетиву, прицелился.

\- Давай! – две стрелы вылетели одновременно, потом, без перерыва, еще две. Четверо караульных упали, не успев осознать, что происходит. Эльф поднял руку, останавливая рванувшегося вперед гнома, и прислушался.

\- Все тихо, - успокоил Гаэрт, - пошли.

Эли встала с луком и наложенной на него стрелой, внимательно следя за всеми выходами из боковых туннелей.

Эльф, гном и ролн бегом пересекли площадь. Крови-то сколько, подумал Леголас. Ролн прав, дотащить бы его теперь отсюда…

Гимли примерился к цепям на ногах орка, и замахнулся топором. Гаэрт с шумом вдохнул воздух. Удар топора прозвенел, как колокол, на всю площадь. Все замерли, но вокруг стояла та же самая гробовая тишина. Еще один удар, и ноги пленника были свободны. В себя он так и не пришел.

\- Теперь придержите его, я займусь руками, - скомандовал гном.

Леголас встал справа от орка, готовясь принять на себя тяжесть его окровавленного тела. Эру, что я тут делаю, - на мгновение удивился он.

Гимли перерубил цепь на левой руке Кирна, и эльфу стало не до размышлений, потому что появилась более насущная проблема – устоять бы на ногах.

Гаэрт уже придерживал тело орка слева, а Гимли замахивался топором в очередной раз. Удар, звон, удар – и орк повис на плечах ролна и эльфа.

\- Вперед, - тяжело дыша, скомандовал Леголас, и они неуверенно, но довольно быстро пошли в сторону туннеля, где их ждала Эли.

 На площади, по-прежнему, было тихо, что позволило им немного придти в себя. Кирна осторожно положили на пол туннеля за поворотом, чтобы с площади их не было заметно. Леголас сосредоточился на многочисленных резаных ранах орка, а Эли, бледная, как полотно, но внешне спокойная, склонилась над железными браслетами кандалов на его руках и ногах. Когда она открыла замок на левой руке Кирна, то не смогла сдержать стона. Под тесным браслетом была сплошная кровавая рана, от вида которой у девушки перехватило дыхание.

\- Спокойно, спокойно! – слегка задыхаясь, проговорил Леголас. – Сейчас все сделаем, раны не смертельные, просто их много… Я справлюсь, только не надо плакать и падать в обморок.

Эли сняла браслеты и отшвырнула их в сторону, как будто они были ядовитые, а сама опустилась на колени рядом с Кирном, так, чтобы не мешать эльфу, и уткнулась лбом в грудь орка. Она просто тихо сидела, почти не дыша, и боялась пошевелиться, а на глаза выступили так долго сдерживаемые слезы. Где-то рядом с ее щекой гулко ритмично стучало сердце… Девушка слушала эти удары, которые говорили, что ее орк еще жив, и каждую секунду боялась услышать тишину.

Она совсем отключилась от внешнего мира, забыла о Леголасе, о гноме с ролном, о Стражах, о том, что они все еще в опасности. К действительности ее вернуло ощущение теплой руки на своих плечах, на волосах… Рука гладила ее спутанные волосы, а ритм сердцебиения под щекой сменился на более быстрый и четкий. Эли осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть эту руку, приподняла голову и встретила взгляд золотых глаз.

\- Не плачь, - с усилием хрипло выговорил орк, пытаясь сесть, придерживая при этом  Эли на своей груди, - меня еще рано оплакивать.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

 

Когда темнота, наконец, накрыла сознание совершенно измученного орка, он успел подумать, что смерть - это не так уж страшно, страшен путь к ней…

Поэтому, когда он неожиданно снова осознал себя, то сначала испытал совершенно дикий приступ ужаса - как, опять?! И только спустя пару минут, когда мышцы, кажется, снова начали ему повиноваться, а мозг сориентировался в пространстве, до Кирна дошло, что он лежит. Пусть на камне, но вполне горизонтально. И боль, которая не отпускала его так долго, куда-то ушла, оставив о себе лишь воспоминание. Ныли сломанные, наверное, ребра, но по сравнению с той болью – это были мелочи. Потом он почувствовал чьи-то теплые руки на своих висках. От рук исходила жизнь. Даже не открывая еще глаза, орк видел, как все вокруг светлеет, а его усталое тело наливается силой, и к нему возвращается способность не только мыслить, но и действовать. А следующее осознание было совсем волшебным - легкое дыхание на его груди, маленькая рука на его плече. Кирн сделал героическое усилие, и все же открыл глаза. Встрепанная копна черных волос почти под его рукой. Боясь поверить, что это может быть Эли, орк с трудом поднял руку и коснулся ее плеч, погладил волосы… Не может быть… или, все же, он уже умер?

Голова под его рукой приподнялась, и на него взглянули полные слез глаза, похожие на два маленькие голубых озера. Этот взгляд наполнил израненную душу Кирна таким счастьем, что он почувствовал в себе силы не только сесть (что он тут же и попытался сделать), но и взлететь, если понадобится.

\- Не плачь, меня еще рано оплакивать, - орк хотел сказать это бодро и весело, но получилось хрипло и как-то слишком тихо.

 Девушка, словно не веря своим глазам, осторожно протянула руку и коснулась пальцами лица Кирна. Это прикосновение словно что-то включило между ними, и в следующий момент она стремительно обвила руками шею орка, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. Он обхватил ее в ответ, осторожно прижимая к себе, как будто боялся, что любимая сейчас исчезнет… Некоторое время он чувствовал только ее мокрую щеку, потом ее губы на своих губах, неровное счастливое дыхание, срывающийся шепот… Потом пришла мысль - опять она его спасает, пусть и не в одиночку, но все же, это становится даже не смешно, - и Кирн улыбнулся, сжимая в объятиях свое вновь обретенное сокровище.

 Леголас как-то мгновенно оказался не у дел. Порывистость раненого, только что бывшего абсолютно бесчувственным телом, поразила эльфа. Дело тут было не только в усилиях самого Леголаса, что-то еще подхлестнуло сознание почти умирающего пять минут назад Кирна. Было очень удивительно это признавать по отношению к паре нэрити-орк, но любовь - сила, которая может поспорить с самой сильной магией…

Эльф устало прислонился к стене.

\- Молодец, Лас, - восхищенно произнес Гимли. - Я не ожидал, что ты сможешь это сделать… - Гном с удовольствием наблюдал за трогательной сценой.

\- Да ладно, - отмахнулся эльф, - повреждения были не самые тяжелые, просто их количество… И пару ребер я не смог срастить, это слишком долгий процесс…

\- Я не об этом, в твоих способностях я не сомневался. Я о том, что ты вообще подошел к нему. Это же орк!

\- Да, мог бы предупредить раньше, - эльф прикрыл глаза. - Но это все мелочи. Ты посмотри, как они счастливы… Никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно.

Гаэрт, до сих пор молчавший, не смог удержаться.

\- Я сам поражался, как она смогла полюбить его, хотя он этого, конечно, достоин, пусть сам и не осознает, насколько. Но все же, я не совсем понимаю, о чем это вы?

\- Э-э! - Гном улыбнулся. - Помнишь, я рассказывал о войне Кольца? Так во время и до этой войны орки и эльфы были врагами почище ролнов и вастов… Я боялся, что Лас просто бросит все к Морготовой бабушке, если узнает, кого мы спасать идем.

\- Спасибо за доверие, - отозвался Леголас.

\- Ну, Лас, ты уж прости, я как-то не ожидал, что ты так быстро привыкнешь к этой мысли… - смущенно начал оправдываться Гимли.

\- Ладно, ты был почти прав, - улыбнулся эльф, открывая глаза. – Если бы у меня было время для раздумий, я не знаю, до чего бы я додумался. А так некогда было думать, надо было действовать…

В это время Кирн, все еще прижимая к себе нэрити, поверх ее головы негромко сказал:

\- Ребята, может, нам пора уходить? Как-то мы опасно остановились на привал…

Эли встрепенулась, осторожно высвободилась из рук орка и поднялась на ноги. Гаэрт предупредительно поддержал Кирна, который попытался последовать ее примеру. С помощью ролна и присоединившегося к нему гнома, орк все-таки принял вертикальное положение и попытался сделать пару шагов. Попытка оказалась успешной, хотя стоила Кирну некоторых усилий. После этой пары шагов орк оказался прямо напротив Леголаса. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом орк сделал еще один, разделяющий их шаг, и протянул руку.

\- Кирн.

Гимли слегка напрягся, но эльф, практически не раздумывая, ответил орку крепким рукопожатием.

\- Леголас.

\- Ну, и слава Ауле! – хлопнул их обоих по плечам обрадованный Гимли, отчего орк пошатнулся, а эльф чуть не упал – он и так стоял, опираясь на стену, чтобы прочнее держаться на ногах. От падения его удержал Кирн, который так и не разжал руки.

\- Ты сам-то сможешь идти, целитель? - все еще поддерживая Леголаса, поинтересовался Кирн.

\- Эй, Ваше Высочество, я не хотел так уж… - виновато пробормотал Гимли.

Леголас выпрямился.

\- Я в состоянии передвигаться, только не надо меня так бить, желающие и без лучших друзей найдутся.

\- Тогда двинулись, - предложил Кирн. - Вы идите все вперед, а я…

\- Я с тобой, - перебила его Эли. - Больше я тебя одного не оставлю!

Внезапно, что-то вспомнив, нэрити быстро сбросила с плеча сумку, достала оттуда свою флягу, наполненную еще на поверхности водой, протянула ее орку.

\- Извини, еды сейчас предложить не могу, сам сказал - некогда. А на одних целительских способностях Леголаса далеко не уйдешь.

Кирн принял флягу, открыл крышку, и надолго приложился к горлышку.

\- И правда, я бы скоро загнулся. Почти двое суток без воды… Как это я забыл, - наконец, произнес он, возвращая почти пустую флягу Эли.

\- Это все Леголас, - пояснил Гимли. - Наверное, ты бы и дальше не вспоминал о воде, пока организм не отказал бы…

Эльф только кивнул, наклонился, подобрал свой лук, лук Эли, и протянул его девушке.

\- Я пойду впереди с Гимли, а вы втроем с Гаэртом чуть сзади. Будешь прикрывать нас, если что. Гаэрт, на тебе слежение за погоней. Вряд ли там кто-то появится раньше, чем мы дойдем до караульных помещений, но мало ли…

Ролн кивнул, Гимли поднял топор и решительно двинулся в сторону шахт. Леголас за ним. Кирн попытался наклониться за остатками цепей - ну, не мог он представить себе очередной побег без железа в руках! - но Гаэрт его остановил.

\- Будет неплохо, если ты дойдешь сам, не нагружай себя лишним весом, - категорически заявил ролн.

\- Пошли скорее, Леголас с Гимли уже завернули в следующий туннель, надо их догонять, - поторопила Эли. К ней вернулось самообладание и бодрость, которые покинули ее после того, как она потеряла Кирна. Девушка первой развернулась и пошла вглубь туннеля, Кирн, слегка опираясь на подставленное плечо Гаэрта - за ней.

 Как ни странно, до караульных помещений они дошли без приключений. Орк, нэрити и ролн догнали "передовой отряд" в последнем коридоре.

\- Как там сзади, все тихо? - первым делом спросил Леголас, когда все собрались вместе.

\- Нормально, я ничего не слышу, - отозвался Гаэрт. - Будет лучше, если мы пойдем быстрее, пока все хорошо складывается. Доберемся до границ адмантина, а там и отдохнем.

Эли с тревогой наблюдала за орком, привалившимся к стене. Кирн стоял, прикрыв глаза.

\- Давайте отдохнем немного сейчас, - попросила она. - Пять минут ничего не решат…

Кирн моментально открыл глаза.

\- Ну уж, нет уж. Пошли, Гаэрт прав, везти вечно не может, надо ловить момент! - орк решительно качнулся от стены, на ногах устоял, и медленно пошел вперед. - Пошли, потом отдыхать будем! Лучше я сдохну на пути к поверхности, чем снова попаду к этим тварям!

Эли коротко вздохнула, но про себя подумала, что Кирн прав, и догнала его, подставив на этот раз свое плечо. Кирн улыбнулся, но помощь принял, изо всех сил стараясь придерживаться за плечо девушки только для сохранения равновесия.

У караулки было так же тихо. Леголас даже подумал, что это не к добру - не может все быть так просто. Они миновали вход в шахты, когда Гаэрт остановился, встревожено прислушиваясь.

\- За нами идут? - Леголас тоже напряг слух. - Человек десять, - определил он.

\- Далеко, мы можем успеть забраться обратно в тот ход, откуда пришли, - не совсем уверенно добавил ролн.

\- Попробуем. Вперед! - Леголас махнул рукой слегка ушедшим вперед орку с нэрити, чтобы они продолжали идти.

Когда дошли до входа в "их" туннель, обнаружилось, что Кирн не может забраться на высоту чуть выше собственного роста - орк очень расстроился, но руки просто отказывались повиноваться.

\- Думаю, нам нет смысла уходить без тебя, - пожал плечами Гимли на безмолвный вопрос орка "что делать?".

\- Еще чего! - горячо вступила Эли. - Забираем топор, и уходим тем ходом, которым воспользовались вы в прошлый раз. Тем более, что нам надо только добраться до границ адмантинового кольца.

\- Топор? - оживился Кирн. В ответ Леголас молча потянулся вверх и осторожно, чтобы не выронить, снял с уступа тяжелый двуручник. Очень уж ему хотелось увидеть неоднократно воображаемую картинку во плоти… Кирн обрадовался любимому оружию только самую малость меньше, чем встрече с Эли. Несмотря на слабость, он упрямо настоял на том, чтобы нести топор самому. Скрепя сердце, все махнули на него рукой, и Гимли повел отряд беглецов вглубь шахт, следуя по одному ему известным ориентирам. Гаэрт шел последним, слегка отставая от спутников. Ролн напряженно вслушивался в слабо доносящийся шум со стороны туннелей, ведущих на жилые уровни. Он мог уже определенно сказать - это была погоня, и уже не в десять человек…

 Гимли шел уже однажды пройденным путем, думая о том, что в этот раз они идут медленнее. И погони за ними в прошлый раз не было. Может, и сейчас не поймут, куда делись беглецы… Только почему так хмурится Гаэрт? Значит, идут, значит, поняли. Не повезло. Только как их выследили? Ведь у караулки опять никого не было? Значит, еще в прошлый раз все прочесали. Значит, теперь точно знают, куда они идут… Значит, впереди может быть что-нибудь неожиданное…

Неожиданное не заставило себя ждать. За очередным поворотом Гимли наткнулся на нечто, чего в прошлый раз явно не было.

\- Все, приехали, - сообщил он идущим сзади. Удивления не было, не было и страха. Зато был, почему-то, непонятный интерес - как будто он не сам стоял в этом туннеле перед тяжелой кованой решеткой, перегородившей проход, а просто слушал рассказ о том, как некий гном с товарищами оказался в этой ловушке, - чем все кончится?

\- Да… - выдохнул сзади Кирн. - Похоже, здесь нас ждали. Надо было вам уходить тем, верхним ходом.

\- Возвращаться поздно, - спокойно сказал Гаэрт. - Нас перехватят. По крайней мере, здесь нас не обойдут сзади.

Гимли показалось, что он эти слова уже слышал. Или говорил…

\- Дьявол! - топнула ногой Эли. - Сколько это может продолжаться!

\- Спокойно, - Леголас попытался положить руку на плечо нэрити, но девушка увернулась, размахнулась и сделала рукой странное движение - будто стряхнула с ладони что-то горячее или неприятно скользкое. Неожиданно с ее пальцев сорвался небольшой сноп искр, который пережег решетку в тех местах, где маленькие злые огоньки соприкоснулись с железом.

Некоторое время все стояли молча. Потом Кирн задумчиво сказал:

\- Надо будет следить за языком, чтобы случайно тебя не разозлить в разговоре.

Эли сосредоточено смотрела на угасающие в темноте туннеля искры.

\- Граница, - наконец сказала она. - Леголас, ключ!

 Эльф понял.  Васты поставили решетку там, где магия уже действовала, чтобы при случае они могли воспользоваться здесь своими способностями. Зря они это сделали. Пока мысли стремительно пролетали в голове, руки уже сорвали хрустальную каплю с шеи, второпях порвав цепочку. Леголас с размаха бросил амулет на камень, но ничего не произошло, силы эльфа оказалось недостаточно, чтобы разбить удивительно прочный хрусталь.

\- Это что, расколотить надо? - спросил орк, проследив взглядом за срикошетившим ключом, который остановился у его ног. Он вспомнил звон разбитого хрусталя и радужный вихрь у скал, который принес с собой вастов.

\- Желательно, и побыстрее, - ответил Гаэрт, который уже слышал приближающийся топот многих ног так отчетливо, будто погоня сейчас уже появятся из-за угла.

\- Так дайте размахнуться, - перехватил поудобнее свой двуручник Кирн. Все, насколько это было возможно, отступили в стороны. Леголас развернулся так, чтобы одновременно видеть коридор, откуда вот-вот должны были выйти Стражи, и Кирна, перед которым на каменном полу мерцал ключ к спасительному порталу.

Дальнейшее случилось быстро. Леголас успел выхватить стрелу и спустить тетиву, уложив первого Стража, Кирн, собрав все имеющиеся силы, ударил топором точно по огоньку перед собой, Гаэрт метнул кинжал в следующего охранника, а посередине туннеля медленно разрастался радужный смерч портала.

\- Уходим, Леголас, Гаэрт! - крикнула Эли, вталкивая в смерч остолбеневшего Гимли, схватила за руку Кирна и шагнула вслед за гномом. Леголас обернулся на Гаэрта, тот с каким-то даже сожалением смотрел на Стражей. Эльф понял - юноша с удовольствием сейчас пустил бы в ход меч. Пришлось тащить ролна просто за шиворот, потому что уговаривать было некогда. Радужный вихрь закрутился перед глазами, земля ушла из-под ног, руки, державшие Гаэрта, разжались, и тут сияние померкло, а Леголас с размаху сел на песок побережья. Рядом, также ошалело оглядываясь по сторонам, сидел Гимли. Гаэрт уже успел вскочить на ноги, а чуть в стороне, рядом с лежащим на песке Кирном, стояла на коленях Эли, осторожно совершая руками непонятные плавные пассы.

Справится, подумал эльф, все равно он сейчас нэрити не помощник – раньше, чем через пару часов ни на что не будет годен...

Он огляделся. Солнце почти село, небо слабо освещалось его лучами из-за горизонта. Маяк, как и было обещано Хранительницей, светил совсем рядом - буквально в ста шагах. Но было еще одно, что заставило эльфа буквально взлететь над песком. На берегу, напротив Маяка, стояла знакомая лодка со спущенным парусом.

\- Гимли! - толкнул Леголас медленно приходящего в себя друга. - Это Митрандир!

Знакомое имя подействовало на гнома подобно удару молнии. Он мгновенно вскочил рядом с эльфом, оглядываясь уже совсем осмысленно.

\- Гэндальф? Где?

Леголас кивком головы указал на импровизированный причал. Гимли напрягся, вглядываясь в лодку.

\- Там никого нет!

\- Я заметил… Ладно, пошли, поможем Эли, перенесем Кирна к Маяку, - и Леголас направился к орку. - Гаэрт, пойдем, мы без тебя не справимся. Эй!

Эльф тронул за плечо ролна, но тот, похоже, даже не почувствовал прикосновения. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел в сторону Маяка. Леголас проследил за его взглядом, и увидел, что от Маяка к ним быстро идет Эйна. Вдалеке, явно не успевая за ней, опираясь на посох, шел Митрандир.

\- Ну, вот и он! - радостно воскликнул Гимли.

Леголас вздохнул с облегчением. Даже увидев лодку, он еще не мог поверить, что все закончилось, что возвращение намного ближе, чем казалось. Он обернулся на нэрити, увидел, что она помогает Кирну подняться (вот ведь организм, - поразился эльф, - ведь несколько часов назад умирал, а восстанавливается, как заговоренный!), посмотрел на ролна… А Гаэрт медленно пошел навстречу Хранительнице и магу. Эйна уже бежала, широко раскинув руки, будто хотела обнять весь мир. И как-то вдруг сразу стало ясно - мир для нее сейчас сосредоточен в стройном юноше, идущем по песку к ней навстречу…

Последние несколько шагов они преодолели так быстро, будто летели. Хранительница, в один момент растерявшая всю свою холодность и поистине королевское величие, выглядела обычной прелестной молодой девушкой, потерявшей голову от счастья. Ролн словно светился изнутри, что тоже было на него мало похоже. Несколько секунд они стояли в полушаге друг от друга, как будто не веря, боясь прикоснуться, развеять мираж… Эйна первой преодолела эти полшага, стремительно обвила руками шею Гаэрта, а он обхватил ее стройную талию, притягивая девушку вплотную к себе…

\- Понятно, чей это был лук, - тихо произнес Леголас, слегка смущенно отводя взгляд от пары, слившейся в объятиях.

\- Здорово! А кто это? - громыхнул над ухом эльфа хрипловатый голос орка.

\- Эйна, Хранительница Маяка. Я знала, что этот ролн какой-то необычный! - заметила Эли, не отстававшая от него ни на шаг.

\- Ты как, в порядке? - поинтересовался Гимли у Кирна.

\- Ну… Вроде, ничего, - неопределенно протянул тот, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям.

Эли покачала головой.

\- Ничего хорошего. Держится на одной магии и энтузиазме. Ему надо перевязку…

Орк издал непереводимое орочье междометие.

\- …перевязку, отдых, - будто не слыша посторонних звуков, продолжила нэрити, - и поесть не мешало бы, а то он скоро просто отключится от перенапряжения и истощения.

\- Да, от еды я бы не отказался, - перешел на нормальную речь Кирн.

 Леголас не стал дослушивать, как нэрити воспитывает орка, и бросился к приближавшемуся магу. Гимли следовал за ним, стараясь не отставать. Митрандир медленно, стараясь держаться прямо, что было затруднительно на песке, шел навстречу, широко улыбаясь.

 

**Глава 8**

 

\- Даже не верится. Подумать только, а я ведь чуть было не уговорил Леголаса плыть сразу в Валинор…

\- Я знал, что он жив, - горячо возразил эльф. – Если бы ты отказался везти меня сюда, я поплыл бы сам!

Гимли зачарованно следил то за магом, то за эльфом, переводя восхищенные глаза с одного на другого, по мере поступления реплик. Кто бы мог подумать! Лас смог переспорить Гэндальфа, запросто наплевал на Благословенный край и пошел на страшный риск быть убитым, захваченным в плен, похожий на рабство, только ради него, Гимли… Просто не укладывается в голове.

Они все находились в небольшой комнате под крышей Маяка. Леголас, Гимли и Митрандир сидели за столом. В большом кресле хозяйки расположили орка, как наиболее пострадавшего в последнее время, на подлокотнике уютно устроилась Эли. Сама Хранительница рядом с Гаэртом сидели прямо на полу у стены, обнявшись, и оба выглядели при этом такими счастливыми, что даже Митрандир улыбался загадочно в бороду, глядя на них. Незадолго до эффектного появления Леголаса и компании, маг успел познакомиться с Эйной. Хранительница произвела на него впечатление серьезной и холодной особы, и перемена, произошедшая в ней после встречи с ролном, впечатлила даже его.

\- Ладно. Мы все отдохнули, по крайней мере, вы сможете дойти до лодки, - неожиданно для всех заявил Митрандир. – Нам следует поспешить. Я сюда добирался уже с некоторым трудом, хотелось бы успеть вернуться. Не знаю, как вам, а мне еще хочется увидеть Благословенный край.

Леголас, несмотря на облегчение, испытал чувство, похожее на… нежелание уходить. Здесь так нужна помощь таких, как он… И расставаться не хочется, ни Гаэртом, ни с Эйной, ни с Эли. Ненавижу прощаться, подумал эльф.

\- Думаю, нам главное – попасть в Арду, а там мы, наверное, успеем и завернуть обратно в Гавани, высадить Кирна, - сказал он вслух, вопросительно глядя на мага.

-  Да, с ним нас все равно перенесет на внешнюю сторону преграды. Оркам нет дороги в Валинор, - серьезно ответил Митрандир.

\- Не выбрасывать же тебя в море, - улыбнулся Кирну Гимли.

Вопреки ожиданиям, на укол гнома орк не ответил. Он молча смотрел в окно, на закатное небо. Не  дождавшись реакции, Гимли осторожно спросил:

\- Смогу ли я забрать этот топор? Жалко расставаться, да и свой я утопил два месяца назад…

\- Конечно, - отозвалась немедленно Эйна, поднимаясь на ноги. – Это теперь твое оружие, ведь ты добыл его в бою. И Кирн тоже может забрать свой топор, - улыбнулась она орку, который, несмотря на свою непривычную серьезность, ответил ей также, улыбкой. Гаэрт вскочил вслед за девушкой, ругая себя мысленно за то, что не встал первым и не подал Эйне руку.

Леголас вспомнил о луке, прислоненном к спинке его стула. Жалко расставаться с полюбившимся оружием, но он обещал Хранительнице…

Эльф поднялся навстречу Гаэрту, взял лук в руки и протянул ролну.

\- Он принадлежит тебе, друг. Я обещал вернуть его, а обещания я держу.

Гаэрт коснулся оружия пальцами, пробежался по изящным изгибам дерева и убрал руки.

\- Я думаю, это теперь твое, - твердо сказал он. – Эйна не будет возражать, - и он оглянулся на Хранительницу. Та подошла ближе, обняла ролна за плечи.

\- Конечно, милый. Раз ты так решил, значит, так и будет…

Леголас склонил голову.

\- Благодарю тебя, Гаэрт. Я с радостью принимаю твой дар, - с чувством сказал он.

Эйна улыбнулась.

\- Думаю, нам нужно выходить, раз все вы разобрались с подарками, - встал из-за стола старый маг. – Наверное, вам пора прощаться.

\- Подождите! – Эли тоже соскочила со своего места. – Я тоже… у меня вот…

Она выхватила из своей сумочки на поясе несколько цепочек с маленькими голубыми камнями. Леголас тихо присвистнул. Он и забыл о тех амулетах, которые Эли забрала с поля боя, где он ее впервые встретил.

Девушка надела амулет на шею Гимли и осторожно поцеловала его куда-то между бородой и бровями. Гном даже всхлипнул от трогательности момента. Второй амулет, похожий на тот, первый, Эли осторожно надела Кирну. Его целовать она не стала, а просто долго и печально смотрела ему в глаза. Наконец, оторвавшись от орка, она подошла к Митрандиру, и последний амулет достался ему. Маг попытался было пояснить, что он тут вообще случайно, и зашел по ошибке, но Эли не приняла шуточного тона.

\- Это на память о нашем мире. Может, пригодится и по назначению… - тихо сказала она, глядя все тем же внимательно-печальным взглядом и на мага. Тот благодарно поклонился.

\- Спасибо, госпожа. Это поистине царский подарок, - с уважением произнес он.

\- А вот теперь вы можете идти, - еще тише сказала нэрити и отступила в сторону, к Эйне, которая тут же приобняла печальную амазонку за плечи.

Около лодки все на некоторое время остановились, словно не знали, что делать дальше. Эли по очереди обняла Гимли и Леголаса, почтительно склонилась перед Митрандиром… Кирн стоял чуть в стороне, медленно перекатываясь с пятки на носок. Руки его лежали на рукояти топора, упирающегося в песок.

После Эли к Гимли и Леголасу подошли Эйна и Гаэрт. С тех пор, как они встретились на берегу, они не отходили друг от друга дальше, чем на два шага. Вот и сейчас они прощались с отплывающими вместе. Эйна  пожелала друзьям удачно добраться к цели их путешествия, а Гаэрт просто крепко обнял обоих, и некоторое время они постояли так втроем…Потом Гаэрт подошел к орку, Эйна следовала чуть сзади. Ролн хотел было обнять и его, но Кирн остановил юношу движением руки, оторвавшись от топора.

\- Погоди, Гаэрт, - тихо сказал он. - Я тут вот подумал…

\- Кирн, заканчивай, пора загружаться! - окликнул орка Гимли, который уже не мог ждать, когда же они поплывут домой. Эли, так и застывшая чуть в стороне от всех, прерывисто вздохнула.

\- Хватит! - попросила она. - Вам пора. Тяжело так долго прощаться…

Леголас с сожалением понял, что она права, развернулся, и быстро пошел к лодке, которую уже сталкивал в воду неугомонный гном. Митрандир, как всегда, стоял рядом и пытался руководить процессом.

Кирн вздохнул, медленно пошел вслед за Леголасом, за ним тенью следовали Эйна с Гаэртом и, чуть позади, Эли. Когда они подошли к лодке, Митрандир уже с довольным видом сидел на носу, а Гимли, стоя по колено в воде, придерживал лодку за борт. Леголас помог гному забраться в лодку и обернулся к Кирну. Орк стоял на берегу, не дойдя шагов пяти до эльфа.

\- Я тут подумал…- повторил он чуть громче.

\- О чем? - уже начиная понимать, спросил Леголас.

\- Средиземье, по сравнению с Лиэлдором, - просто рай на земле, - задумчиво тихо сообщил Кирн. - Только орков там все равно терпеть не могут.

\- Можно подумать, здесь тебя любят, - фыркнул Гимли и осекся, встретив серьезный золотой взгляд орка.

\- Я надеюсь, - еще тише возразил он, но его услышали. Эли почти бегом бросилась к Кирну, обхватила его руками так крепко, будто он вырывался, и подняла к нему совершенно мокрое от слез лицо с горящими какой-то безумной надеждой глазами.

\- Ты останешься, - утвердительно сказала она. - Ты останешься!

\- Ну, дык… - Кирн взглянул Гимли в глаза, перевел взгляд на Леголаса и развел руками в стороны. - Я останусь, - подтвердил он, обняв обеими руками девушку, прижавшуюся к его груди.

Эльф улыбнулся. Почему-то он не удивился. Он обрадовался. И за плачущую от счастья Эли, и за Кирна, который так спокойно смотрел в его глаза, и в этом взгляде Леголас чувствовал радость и грусть одновременно. Оно и понятно - пусть неприветливая и суровая, но родина всегда родина. Зато любовь Эли стоит того, чтобы сделать выбор в ее пользу, отказавшись от возвращения домой… В глубине души Леголас позавидовал орку. Он отпустил борт лодки, подошел к Кирну и на этот раз первым протянул ему руку. Орк осторожно перехватил девушку за плечи левой рукой, а правой крепко сжал протянутую ладонь эльфа.

\- Ты береги этого… С топором, - уже улыбаясь, кивнул в сторону гнома Кирн.

\- Эй, эй! - сообразил, наконец, Гимли. - Ты что, не возвращаешься с нами?

\- Я уже говорил, что ты страсть, какой умный, для гнома, конечно? - невинно спросил орк. Гном зарычал что-то плохо переводимое на гномьем языке и полез из лодки, чуть ее не перевернув. Кирн отстранил Эли и бросился в воду, успев раньше эльфа удержать лодку вместе с гномом и абсолютно спокойным магом.

Орк молча обнял Гимли через борт.

\- Спасибо тебе, Гимли, сын Глоина, - торжественно сказал он прямо в ухо гному. - Ты пришел вовремя и спас мою жизнь…

\- Да брось ты, - попытался дернуться гном.

\- Без тебя мы с Гаэртом до сих пор сидели бы в этих рудниках… Так что не брыкайся, - улыбнулся орк, слегка отстраняясь. Гимли с тоской посмотрел в такие уже знакомые удивительные глаза цвета расплавленного золота, и подумал, что ему будет не хватать этого необыкновенного веселого и надежного друга.

\- Надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь, что остался… - тихо пожелал гном.

Орк еще раз улыбнулся, поклонился Митрандиру, тот ответил благосклонным кивком головы.

\- Пусть тебе сопутствует удача, Кирн из Средиземья, - сказал старый маг.

Кирн повернулся к Леголасу и помог ему взобраться в лодку. Когда эльф оказался на борту, орк с силой оттолкнул лодку от берега. Ветер расправил поднятый парус, и лодка плавно заскользила по волнам прочь от берега. Леголас обернулся.

 

Кирн уже вышел на песок, и теперь стоял, подняв правую руку в жесте прощания. Левой рукой он обнимал за плечи Эли, которая махала вслед уплывающим друзьям маленькой загорелой ладошкой, ее черные волосы развевались на ветру, как крылья. Эйна и Гаэрт стояли рядом, тоже обнявшись, и тоже подняв руки. Гимли вздохнул.

\- Ну, вот. Ненавижу прощаться… И тут еще столько всего не сделано! И почему мы должны уходить, когда им нужна наша помощь?

\- Да, вастов я бы попробовал поставить на место… - задумчиво сказал эльф. - Здесь такое море дел… И ведь можно было бы все изменить, а, Митрандир?

Маг улыбнулся.

\- Возможно. Только ты этого уже не узнаешь, Леголас.

\- Ладно, - тоже вздохнул эльф. - Пусть живут безмятежно, чего уж теперь…

Глядя на удаляющуюся огромную зеленую фигуру орка в окружении друзей на берегу Лиэлдора, Леголас неожиданно подумал, что безмятежная жизнь не грозит вастам до тех пор, пока эта четверка будет жить и здравствовать, чего он им от всей души желал. Эльф улыбнулся и обратил свой взгляд в Море, чтобы больше не оборачиваться…

 

КОНЕЦ

 

**(с) Allora 2003**


End file.
